Team SAAVY: Heroic Gods and Goddesses
by Aishagirl12
Summary: 5 teens meet eachother on one faithful day,and when demons start attacking, A protective young man, A tough and sassy young adult, a gentle giant, a genius and a motherly girl come together to protect Amoria and maybe even the world from a mysterious dark goddess. Will they be strong enough to defeat her? Who'll they face up against? And will this dark goddess ever be revealed?
1. Chapter 1: It's Christmas Eve part 1!

'Brianna,You have to come!" Sandra said excitedly over the phone.

'Girl C'mon, I don't wanna ruin your party again," Brianna softly griped.

'You didn't ruin it! You made a few people laugh!" Sandra softly exclaimed.

'Oh yeah, I just loved being the only drunk woman there making a fool of herself," Brianna said sarcasm dripping from every word.

'Okay, So you had a bit too much to drink! That's not your fault! Especially the googly eyes you were making at Doug!" Sandra giggled.

'Shut up!" Brianna shuddered with disbelief.

'Uh huh, He almost kissed you," Sandra sang out.

Brianna groaned.

Sandra giggled.

'Ugh…Another reason why I should **not** come to this Christmas Party!" Brianna complained.

'C'mon please! I'll bring sparkling apple grape juice! A drink for kids and adults!" Sandra insisted and sang out.

'Fine! I will come but if I get drunk again, I am **never** coming to another Christmas party again!" Brianna groaned.

Sandra giggled.

'As long as you stop begging me," Brianna griped.

'Well, You knew I wasn't gonna get off this phone until you said "Yes"!" Sandra said.

'Yeah,I did, when's the party?" Brianna asked.

'It's 8:00 p.m.! Please come in clothing as formal as possible! Bye!" Sandra squealed.

'But Woman! I only have one dre-…" Brianna miffed. 'Hello!? hello!? Sandra you better a-.. Ugh!" Brianna griped.

Sandra had hung up the phone.

'That woman hung up me, I got one dress!" Brianna seethed.

She took out the white dress from the closet.

'And that's my wedding dress!" Brianna fumed.

She needed advice…And money…

'Ariel! come here! I need some advice!" Brianna shouted.

'Coming Mom!" Ariel shouted back.

Ariel was a young woman with milk brown skin that was 6"5" Feet tall,she had pink eyes and wore a pink tank top with a short blue skirt, and red heels.

Ariel ran out of her room and down the stairs, but tripped in the middle of the Staircase.

'Woah! Aah! Oof!" Ariel cried out.

Ariel had the swirly eyes.

'Ugh…Why did you buy me these 8 inch heels!?" Ariel retorted.

'I thought they were pretty on you," Brianna said nonchalantly.

'Yeah, of course you would think that!" Ariel said irritated.

'I need a new dress!" Brianna sniveled.

'What is it for?" Ariel asked taking off her heels.

'A Christmas party! Sandra's hosting it!" Brianna informed.

'Ugh, Don't tell me that woman is bringing alcohol again!" Ariel griped.

'No! Not this time! 'specially since I almost kissed Doug…" Brianna bellowed.

Ariel fell down bursting into a hysterical laughing fit.

'Oh Shut up!" Brianna childishly fumed.

'That Loser you work with at mall!?" Ariel wheezed out.

'Hey! It was either working in the prison yard, Or Santa's Shop…" Brianna seethed.

'Okay, What do you need again?" Ariel asked catching her breath.

'I need some money! I can't wear this thing to the Christmas party!" Brianna wailed.

'Yeah, You're Right…Specially since it looked you got married in the Strip Club…" Ariel bantered.

'Woman, Shut up! I was 18, Drunk and Stupid!" Brianna groaned.

'Hey it could've been way worse, You could've set the Casino on fire when you poured Lighter Fluid in the Waiter's Glass, And he almost thought that he could put on a Magic Show Flambeing it!" Ariel consoled.

'Yeah, He would've Flambeed the Casino that's For sure!" Brianna replied.

'And Lighter Fluid?" Ariel asked.

'Hey, In My defense I was so drunk I Thought that any clear liquid could've been Alcohol," Brianna bellowed.

Ariel giggled.

'C'mon Mom Let's go before the shops close!" Ariel bantered.

* * *

'Are you really sure, Sandra? I don't want to screw it up like last time…" Stewart shuddered.

'Stewart C'mon! It wasn't that bad!" Sandra sympathized.

'I was supposed to be Santa and I looked like a beseeched Misses Clause …" Stewart grieved.

'You looked fine!" Sandra tried to console.

'I atleast looked like Santa had lost some weight," Stewart mumbled.

'Hey, Atleast you encouraged Edna to lose some weight! She was getting a bit more overweight, Oh, Speaking of Edna, Did you Know That Woman Lost 100 pounds and now she looks like an older version of Beyoncé!?" Sandra announced.

'Wow! Really!? I haven't seen her in a year!" Stewart reminisced.

Edna was a dear friend of theirs, She always brought The best homemade Christmas cookies, and some helpful wisdom along with them.

'Please come! It's not the same without you Stewy!" Sandra begged.

'Oh, Okay, I will come!" Stewart replied.

'Ah! Thank you! You have no idea how hard it is to get another Santa on such short notice!" Sandra squealed.

'When is the party?" Stewart asked.

'It's at 8:00!" Sandra informed.

'Great! I'll be there!" Stewart replied.

'See you there!" Sandra squealed.

Sandra hung up the phone.

'Anne!" Sandra shouted.

'Simon!" Stewart shouted.

'Get ready for the Christmas party!" Sandra and Stewart both shouted to their children.

'Coming Mom!" Anne replied.

'Coming Dad!" Simon replied.

* * *

Anne was a 5"7" Feet tall girl with beautiful brown skin, deep brown eyes, dark brown burly hair that reached her butt, It was tied with a hairband at the middle of it's length. she wore overalls with a green t-shirt under it, attached to blue jeans.

'Coming Mom!" Anne replied.

Anne jumped out of her bed, rushed out of her room and sprinted down the stairs.

'Which one should I wear Mom?" Anne asked.

'This one? or This one?" Simon asked.

Simon was a 6 foot tall male with mixed skin and brown eyes, he had neck-length dark brown hair with blue jeans, and red sneakers.

'I feel like this one might say, "Merry Christmas!" Anne implored.

'But this one says, "Have a very Merry Christmas!" Simon groaned.

'You look better in the green one sweetie!" Sandra sweetly replied.

'You look better in the red tux son!" Stewart replied.

'Thanks Mom!" Anne giggled

'You're Right!" Simon rejoiced.

'Why does that kid's tux's have to be so sparkly?" Stewart lamented.

Sandra then got a call from Brianna.

'Hi Brianna, What is it?," Sandra asked. 'WHAT!? woah, woah, woah! wait! what happened!? oh, okay! don't worry! I'll be there sooner than you can say "Merry Christmas!" Anne!" Sandra stammered.

'What is it, Mom!? What's wrong!?" Anne asked.

'My friend Brianna just got put in Mall jail, Again!" Sandra bellowed.

'Aww, I'm sorry Mom!" Anne apologized.

'It'll be okay, Brianna will be fine! She is a very tough woman! Now can you please get dressed for me?" Sandra desperately asked.

'Okay Mom" Anne complied.

'Brianna, What did you do now?" Sandra childishly sniveled.

At the Herme-Lee Mall…

'Are you certain, Sandra? I really don't want to screw it up like last time…" Herman questioned.

'Aww Hermy! You didn't screw up that badly!" Sandra consoled.

'Sandy I almost blew up the whole house!" Herman replied.

Flashback…

'Okay…Al…most…Ready!" Herman announced.

Herman went to get an ordure, and when he came back he tripped and spilled half a chemical into a volatile chemical

'Nooooooo!" Herman shouted.

He helplessly watched as half the little tube of chemical liquid spilled into the chemical mix that were supposed to be the fireworks…and it exploded the whole house…

Everybody started to cough…Some fainted, and some started to act like they were on lapping gas…

'Everybody! Out! Aaahhh! Everybody run! Get out of the house! get out of the house! Ugh…Has someone seen my flying seal…?" The party guests shouted.

End of Flashback…

'Ugh…And worst of all, I made your daughter worry…and you worry…" Herman groaned.

'Herman, It was not The Atomic Bomb, Or the end of the world, we got all the chemicals out and everybody came out fine! so please come!" Sandra Begged.

'Oh…I don't know…" Herman questioned.

'You're not at fault Mister Tinkenheimer!" Anne shouted over the phone.

'See! even my daughter agrees! so please! It's not the same without you!" Sandra implored.

'Okay, I will come," Herman sighed in defeat.

'Yes! Wonderful! The party is at 8:00 P.M! be there! bye!" Sandra chirped.

'Good! I will!" Herman confirmed.

They both hung up.

'Okay, Herman's coming! yay!" Sandra reaffirmed as she looked at Anne.

'Yay!" Anne replied.

Sandra went up to a mall cop.

'Uh, Hi! I'm Sandra Ainsworth! Did you arrest a woman named Brianna Burlese for…" Sandra asked.

Sandra looked at Brianna's text.

'Physical Assault?" Sandra asked with a gulp.

'Yep…She's down the hall, the door on your right, Can't miss it…" The Mall Cop said.

'Thank you, kind sir! C'mon Anne! let's go!" Sandra quickly said.

Sandra led her daughter to a room with a cell and another mall cop.

'Brianna!" Sandra shouted.

'Hi Sandy…" Brianna emitted.

Sandra saw Ariel.

'Anne! Go socialize with the nice girl behind you!" Sandra nicely demanded.

'O-…Okay Mom," Anne complied.

The girl looked frustrated.

'H-..Hi! Are you okay?" Anne nervously asked.

'No! I'm Not!" Ariel shouted.

Anne stood back startled and about to cry.

Ariel softened up and felt bad for yelling at the younger girl.

'Hey…I'm sorry I yelled at you…It's just hard seeing my mother get arrested for physical assau-…" Ariel apologized.

She was interrupted with a hug from Anne.

'O-…Oh, I'm not a hug…oh, okay," Ariel sighed.

She was hesitant but hugged her back and patted her head in a playful way.

Anne wiped her tears.

'I-…It's okay, I'm Anne! What's your name?" Anne asked.

'Ariel, Ariel Burlese," Ariel wearied.

'Ah! That's such a pretty name! It reminds me of Ariel the Little Mermaid!" Anne shouted in an excited daze.

Ariel giggled as Anne sat by her.

'You're a real Disney lover are you, kid?" Ariel asked.

'Yeah!" Anne giggled.

'Have you seen Rolio and Kooliet?" Ariel asked.

Anne had what looked like the dot eyes and a sweatdrop from behind her head.

'Uh…No, I haven't but it seems exciting!" Anne replied.

Anne nervously laughed.

'I know this is a strange question to ask, But…how do I establish trust?" Anne asked.

'Huh…? U-…Oh! You want to be my friend..?" Ariel asked.

Ariel was shocked that this girl even wanted anything to do with her.

'Yeah! I like you!" Anne announced.

'Oh, Well you've established a little of my trust, we could play some of those mall games!" Ariel said.

'Mom!" Anne shouted.

'Oh! Gee! That girl's loud as my dad trying to sing when he's drunk!" Ariel quietly complained.

Ariel guarded her ears.

'Can we play some of the mall games!?" Anne asked.

'Uh, Sure baby, Just be back by 5:50!" Sandra replied.

'A.M?" Anne giggled.

'N-..Girl!" Sandra playfully boomed.

Anne giggled hysterically.

'P.M.! 5:50! P.M.! No later okay?" Sandra informed.

'Okay Mom!" Anne shouted. 'C'mon Ariel! Let's go" Anne swiftly announced.

Anne grabbed Ariel's hand and rushed out of the room.

'Woah!" Ariel trembled.

Ariel stumbled trying to keep up with her.

'Woah! Gee girl! You fast!" Ariel Playfully Emitted.

'Well, My mother has said that a few times!" Anne Giggled.

Anne saw the marigold round.

'Ooh! I wanna get on the horsey!" Anne boomed.

'The horsey? I don't see a horsey anywhe-…Oh.." Ariel Replied.

Ariel then saw the marigold.

'How old are you?" Ariel asked.

'I'm 15 years old, Why?" Anne asked.

'Well, Then, why do you wanna get on the marigold round there are more mature rides over the-…" Ariel replied.

She then turned to see what would be a chalk outline of Anne.

Ariel yelped.

'M-…M-… wha-…? Th-…That Girl! Where the-…!? huh!?" Ariel questioned.

She then saw Anne give the marigold round monitor enough money for 2 riders, smile and wave back at her.

'Sure! This'll be fun!" Ariel sniveled sarcastically under her breath.

Ariel sighed and followed Anne to the ride.

'You'll never get tired of this Ride will you girl?" Ariel asked.

'Nope!" Anne giggled.

Ariel chuckled.

When they got on, Ariel got on the zebra, and Anne got on the unicorn. They spun around and Anne giggled.

'This is so fun! How are you holding up Ariel?" Anne asked.

'Oh! I'm holding up okay!" Ariel replied with a cheesy smile.

'That's good!" Anne shouted.

Ariel,sweating bullets,nervously laughed then clutched to the zebra so she wouldn't fall.

Anne then heard a kid yelping, She looked behind and gasped as she saw the child about to fall. She got off the Unicorn, Stumbled a little but got her footing back and sprinted to catch the kid. The child almost screamed but then calmed down a when he saw her catch him.

'Are you okay?" Anne asked.

'Y-…Yes," The little boy replied.

The child was shaken from almost falling onto the ground.

'You wanna ride with me, So you don't fall again?" Anne asked.

'Are you sure?" The little boy asked.

'You can trust me!" Anne implored.

'Okay," The little boy replied.

Anne picked up the little boy and put him on the unicorn,she jumped on and held to him so he wouldn't fall again.

After the ride, They got off and Anne returned him to his mother.

'He was about to fall off but I caught him and let him ride with me," Anne told the mother.

'Oh thank you young lady! That was so nice of you! Tell the nice girl thank you, Benny!" The mother sang out.

'Thank you!" Ben rejoiced.

Anne giggled.

'You're welcome, I couldn't let him fall," Anne replied.

'Well bye!" Ben shouted.

'Bye! And thank you for watching my son!" The mother replied.

Ariel chuckled.

'You love kids, Don't you?" Ariel asked.

'Yeah…They're adorable…" Anne replied.

Ariel chuckled and sighed.

'So what game do you want to play?" Anne asked.

'W-…Well I always liked playing the spray gun game!" Ariel answered.

'Then let's go there!" Anne lilted.

Anne got out the money her mom gave her.

Her mother gave her $500, She payed 10 dollars for her and Ariel to go on the marigold round.

'That'll be 20 dollars please," The game monitor emitted.

The game monitor spoke in a monotone voice.

Anne took out 20 more dollars out of the stack of money.

'Here!" Anne replied. She gave the money to the game monitor. 'Now let's play!" Anne laughed.

The game monitor gave them spray guns, They had to spray 3 targets to win, It was hard for Anne, She Only sprayed 2, but it was easy for Ariel she sprayed 3, She won the Game, She saw a stuffed puppy dog that she knew Anne would love, It looked like a husky puppy with grey and white Fur.

'Ariel?" Anne asked.

'Huh?" Ariel replied.

'You wanna play the glowing mini golf game with me!?" Anne rejoiced.

'Uh, Sure!" Ariel answered.

'Hi! How are you two ladies doing this evening?" The game monitor lady asked.

'Wow! You don't have a monotone voice!" Ariel rejoiced.

'Do you actually like your job here?" Anne asked.

'Yeah, It's actually kinda fun here! I mean, It's not exactly my dream job in Beverly Hills, Doing art, But, It's not a bad start!" The game monitor lady replied.

'Well that's good!" Anne answered.

'Let me guess, You met Gary and Todd?" Anne and Ariel Nodded. 'They're real fuddy duddies, they really hate their jobs, that's why their voices are monotone…" The game monitor lady whispered.

Anne and Ariel giggled.

'Yikes, No wonder they gave off such depressing vibes!" Ariel giggled.

'Oh! Are you two playing tonight!? I'm sorry! I almost forgot to ask! I don't want to keep you two here forever!" The game monitor lady Asked.

'Oh! It's okay! And yeah! we're playing tonight!" Anne and Ariel replied.

'Jinx! Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Anne and Ariel shouted.

Anne and Ariel giggled.

The game monitor lady giggled with them.

'Okay, It's 20 dollars each to play!" The game monitor lady answered.

'40 Dollars!? This is ridiculous! Why are these games so expensive!?" Ariel thought.

Anne pulled out the money she had left which was 470 dollars to pay for the mini golf but Ariel stopped her when she was about to pay the lady.

'No, I'll pay this time, I have enough," Ariel said.

'But Ariel, You don't have to I-…" Anne replied.

'You've paid for enough of the games we've played! You don't have to pay anymore, I have some money!" Ariel answered.

'Are…Are you sure?" Anne asked.

'Girl I'm not completely broke! I got some money in the bank!" Ariel sighed. 'I insist!" Ariel replied.

Anne sighed.

'Okay, thanks," Anne emitted.

'You're welcome" Ariel replied.

'Thank you, Girls! The balls and clubs are on the left! And the game is over there! I hope you enjoy the game!" The game monitor lady exclaimed.

'We will!" Ariel replied.

'Thanks!" Anne answered back.

The 2 girls went to play glow mini golf, but while they were playing, A woman with pale green skin and a black hat was watching them and laughing maliciously.

'Those little brats have no idea what's coming to them!" The mysterious woman called for the minions she was assigned. 'Minions!" The woman called.

The minions came.

'Turn into a golf ball that will never go in!" The mysterious woman commanded.

The minion obeyed her command.

'I'll watch from afar! As whoever the unlucky nitwit is makes a fool of herself!" The mysterious woman chuckled.

Anne and Ariel were on the 8th Hole.

'Okay, My turn!" Anne rejoiced.

'Good luck!" Ariel said.

'Thanks!" Anne replied.

Anne concentrated on the ball ,the club, And the hole, She softly hit the ball and it fell into the hole.

'Yay! I got it into the hole!" Anne shouted.

'Bet I could do the same!" Ariel playfully professed.

'Oh really?" Anne giggled.

While Anne and Ariel were playfully trash talked eachother the minion replaced the real golf ball with itself as a golf ball.

'Okay! Good luck!" Anne said.

'Thank you," Ariel replied.

Ariel did the same thing Anne did, concentrated on the ball ,the Club, And the hole, She softly hit the ball but it didn't go in the hole…

'What…?" Ariel asked.

'Maybe you could hit it a bit harder?" Anne consoled.

'Yeah, That's it!" Ariel replied.

Ariel hit it harder but it still didn't go in.

Ariel sarcastically chuckled with Frustration.

'You know what? 3rd time's the charm!" Anne nervously giggled.

'You're Right! Let's try this one more time!" Ariel miffed.

Ariel tried again, but failed miserably! She got frustrated and failed miserably multiple times.

'Uh, Ariel! We-..We can go to another hole!" Anne nervously giggled.

'No! No! I INSIST! On getting this freakin little ball in the hole!" Ariel boomed.

Anne was sweating bullets, She was getting concerned for Ariel's state-of-mind…

Ariel became PO'd and almost screamed with frustration! She got near the hole.

'Uh, Ariel, I don't think that's a good idea!" Anne stressed.

Ariel was too angry to listen to a word she said, but Ariel and Anne saw the ball move by itself.

'Eh…?" Both girls asked.

'Did that ball just move by itself…?" Anne asked slightly freaked out.

'I…I think it did…" Ariel answered back.

'Wh-..Why?" Anne asked.

'I don't know…Maybe it's posse-…" Ariel replied.

The ball flew into her mouth before she could finish that statement.

Ariel gasped and almost fell, Anne yelped in panic when she saw this and caught her,

'Ariel! Are you okay!? Are you chocking!?" Anne urgently asked.

Ariel gasped in between words.

'B-…Ball!...Stuck….In….Throat!...Can't…Breathe!" Ariel gasped.

'C-Can you stand up?" Anne asked.

Ariel could stand up but with Anne's help, Anne got behind Ariel, she balled her right hand into a fist and made the folded index finger stick out, and put it against Ariel's abdomen, she then put her left hand over the balled up fist and pushed on Ariel's stomach.

'1!" Anne yelped.

She Pushed on Ariel's abdomen a second time.

'2!" Anne yelped once more.

She Pushed on Ariel's abdomen a third and last time as the ball flew out of her mouth and she gasped with relief.

Anne patted her back and stayed with her until she could speak coherent words.

'Are you okay?" Anne asked.

'Y-Yeah, I'm okay," Ariel replied.

Anne trembled and was about to cry,lips quivering.

'I'm so glad!" Anne shouted while hugging Ariel.

'Oh!" Ariel sighed and smiled. 'Me too…" Ariel replied.

* * *

'Let's leave," Anne wearied.

'Yeah, maybe we should go" Ariel agreed.

Anne and Ariel left the glowing mini golf course.

'Hey, thanks," Ariel lilted.

'For…what?" Anne asked.

'For saving my life back there," Ariel responded.

'Oh," Anne blushed. 'It was nothing…" Anne replied.

'Nothing!? If you hadn't performed the Heimlich maneuver on me, I would've suffocated and died!" Ariel replied.

'Well, I couldn't just let you die!" Anne stammered.

'That's real sweet," Ariel responded.

'Ari…Has no one ever done anything nice for you?" Anne asked.

Ariel sighed.

'I used to date, And the idiot's name was Lucas…" Ariel started.

Back with Brianna and Sandra…

'And…Done!" Sandra Sighed. 'Here! Now can you set her free?" Sandra asked putting the money for Brianna's bail on the papers.

'Yeah, Just make sure she doesn't Physically Assault anybody else…It might take a lot. More. Paperwork." The Mall cop miffed.

'Now you listen here! My friend Bri-…" Sandra started.

'Hey, Just let it go…Chubby here, just ain't worth our time," Brianna Fumed.

'You're right Bri…Let's just go before one of us end up back there again…" Sandra Replied.

'What Time is it?" Brianna asked.

'It's 5:30 P.M. Maybe we still have time to get you a pretty dress to wear!" Sandra said.

'Oh Sandy, You don't have to!" Brianna scoffed.

'Uh, Uh, Uh! I Insist, Bri! You've been through enough! And You've done a lot for me! So let me return the favor!" Sandra Insisted.

'Okay," Brianna sighed.

'Let's Find you a dress, Then our daughters," Sandra Answered.

Back with Ariel and Anne…

'He WHAT!?" Anne shouted in disbelief.

'Yeah! He just stood there and Laughed at my Expense every chance he got…And the only ones I recall helping are either random people I don't' know, Extended Family, Who practically eat the mud they swim in…" Ariel Gagged and shuddered.

'Oh Ari…I'm so sorry…I Can't believe he did that! What a Jerk!" Anne Thundered.

'Well, I shouldn't be surprised…People have been "Jerky" to me my whole life…." Ariel Confessed.

'Ari….I-…" Anne started.

'Hey, It's Christmas, My Story is depressing, And this is not the season for sorrow, so let's talk about something else…" Ariel Interrupted.

'O-…Okay…" Anne Responded.

'Hey, Mini Golf isn't the only game this mall has!" Ariel Boomed.

'I guess not," Anne Sighed. 'But can we eat for now?" Anne asked.

'Sure, Why not?" Ariel chuckled.

'Wanna go to the pizza place? Or will you choke on that too?" Anne Joked.

Ariel chuckled and rolled her eyes.

'Oh Ha Ha, You're hilarious! But I assure you I can eat without choking on what I'm eating," Ariel quipped back.

'Let's Go, It's 5:38! If we rush we can play one more game and get back to our moms!" Anne rejoined.

With Brianna and Sandra…

'This dress is Pretty!" Sandra Yelped.

'Yeah, But…It'd probably be more pretty on you then it would be me," Brianna Lamented.

'You're Probably Right," Sandra Sighed.

Sandra picked out a dress for Brianna and begged her to try it on.

Brianna tried it on but felt irritated.

'Aww! It looks cute on you!" Sandra Giggled.

'Ugh! I refuse! It's…too…itchy!" Brianna complained.

'Okay, Maybe that's not the dress for you…" Sandra admitted.

'You think!?" Brianna fumed.

The dress was a green sparkly tight dress that kept on touching her ankles,

'Okay, What about this One?" Sandra suggested.

After a Few Minutes…

Brianna Stumbled Out.

'Nope! Too Tight!" Brianna Breathed out.

It was a red mermaid dress with ruffles that squeezed her hips one size too small…

'Woah!" Brianna shouted.

Brianna fell.

'Ooh!" Sandra yelped.

'Next…dress…please…?" Brianna begged.

Sandra groaned as she helped Brianna up.

'Okay, How about this one?" Sandra asked.

Brianna changed out of the Mermaid dress, With the help of 2 male employees and changed into the third dress.

'If I wanted to be "Kissed by "Prince Charming" I'd ask…" Brianna Retorted.

It was a yellow poufy dress with pearls and beads.

'Okay, maybe the fourth time's the charm…Okay 4th dress You're our only hope…" Sandra sighed.

Back with Ariel and Anne…

They saw a big guy crying his eyes out…

'Aww…What's Wrong?" Anne asked.

'I Lost my job…they fired me!" He Cried.

'I'm sorry…" Anne Replied.

'It was because they said I made "Bad Pizza's" And all that!" He Bellowed.

'And take your bad pizza with you!" A Man Yelled.

A Pizza was thrown in his face, He yelped and fell with a thud.

He groaned and had what would look like the Swirly eyes, Anne and Ariel looked at him with sweatdrops…

'Oh C'mon!" He Cried.

'I'm sure…His Pizza isn't that bad!" Anne Nervously Implied.

She picked it off his face and saw a fish flopping on it.

'Okay, I'm not a pizza expert, But I Don't think fish should flop on what's being cooked…" Ariel Replied.

Anne secretly put it in the garbage.

'Andy! I got your text! You got fired from another Jo-… Who are you two?" A Girl wearing Glasses Asked.

'Uh, Oh! I'm Anne! And this is Ariel! We, Saw him crying and I Tried to comfort him" Anne responded.

'You got Fired from another Job?" The Girl Asked.

'Yes…" Andy Wept.

Andy was an abnormally very Muscular Young man, 6"8" Feet tall with Mixed Skin, Light Brown eyes, He had on a Blood Red Tank Top to show off his muscles, Blue jeans and Green sneakers.

'I'm Venus, This Big Guy is Andy, We've been Best Friends since he was 5 and I was 4 years old," The Girl Responded.  
Venus was girl with Fair Skin, Mint Green eyes, Wore Black Rimmed Glasses, Mint Blue Hair, wore a Sweater Vest with a short Green Skirt. She wore knee socks and blacks flat with them

'Oh, How long have you been friends?" Ariel asked.

'Hmm, If my Calculations are Correct, We've been friends for 11 Years, 12 months, 24 days, 17 hours, and 40 minutes! But, You Know, Who's Counting?" Venus Replied.

'Uh…Well, C-…Congratulations!" Anne Responded.

'Thank you! How long have you and Ariel been friends?" Venus asked.

'T-…Two Hours…And Something minutes…?" Anne Stuttered.

'Wow, Little Miss Smarty Pants, Huh? Well, Let's see how she likes getting…possessed…Minions!" The Mysterious Woman Boomed.

The Minions Came.

'Your Christmas Present is in there! One of you, Possess her, And Bring her to me…" The Mysterious Woman Commanded.

The Minion hissed with pride.

She Laughed Maniacally and Disappeared in a mist.

'Let's go buddy, I'll call your Mommy, Again…" Venus Sighed.

'Okay," Andy Replied.

'Mommy?" Ariel Questioned.

'He Still Calls his mother Mommy…" Venus whispered.

'Oh…" Ariel responded.

'Hello ! I would like to talk to you! Andy got fired from his Pizza Job, Yes …Another job, We are on 3874 Motown Blvd. Andy! Did you get your last Paycheck!?" Venus Asked.

'No…" Andy Sniveled.

'No…Look, I am sure that Andy will find a job that fits his level of intelligence, Maybe an Ice cream sho-…Hello? Ugh…" Venus Groaned.

'She hang up on you?" Ariel asked.

'Yes…She has been trying to get him a job that fits his IQ…but so far, multiple miserable failures…" Venus sighed.

'IQ?" Ariel asked.

'IQ stands for Intelligence Quiz, It determines your level of Intelligence, in his case it's…Well below 30…" Venus Answered.

'Ouch…" Ariel replied.

'Yikes" Anne Lamented.

'It is not so bad, He's still a pretty sweet guy, He's just misunderstood by a lot of people," Venus said while smiling.

'Well, that's good!" Anne Replied.

'Anne! Anne! They have a indoor Bouncy house!" Andy Sang out.

'Oh Gee," Ariel said while Chuckling.'Que the Excitement in 3…2..1-…" Ariel said while counting down.

'BOUNCY HOUSE!" Anne and Andy screamed.

They ran at the speed of light.

'Let's go before they deflate The Bouncy House," Ariel sarcastically quipped.

'You mean before _he_ Deflates the Bouncy house with his Muscles" Venus Sarcastically Quipped.

'Good Point Ma-… Watch out!" Ariel Yelled.

Ariel saw a Demon, Jumped and Punched it in the gut so far it crashed into the wall.

'You alright?" Ariel asked panting.

'Y-…Yeah…I thought that Demons did not exist…But Yes, I am fine, Thank you, Ariel…" Venus stated.

'You're welcome," Ariel responded. 'Oh Geez…It's 5:42…I'd better get Anne, Her mom said to be back by 5:50 P.M." Ariel Stated.

'Andy's Mother will probably be here a few minutes later, so I will tag-along if that is okay with you," Venus questioned.

'Yeah, That's fine," Ariel Replied.

But once they reached the Bouncy house they saw demons near it and dragged them out,Andy and Anne begged and pleaded to get back in for a few more minutes but Ariel and Venus Refused.

'Aww C'mon!" Anne whined.

Anne and Andy both had the Puppy eyes.

'A few more Minutes!" Andy Childishly whined.

'Do you Delirious Dolts NOT See what is happening around it!?" Venus Fumed.

'Those Monsters are attacking this mall for some reason!" Ariel Stated.

'Doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" Venus panted.

They ran for a while and panted as they put both put Anne and Andy down.

'LAWRENCE!" They Heard a Voice Boom with worry.

'Help! Help!" They Heard a Kid say.

'What is this!? "Damsel in Distress" Day!?" Anne Cried.

Anne Rushed off to follow the source of the distressed cry.

'Help! I'm Stuck!" A Little boy Cried.

'D-Don't Worry! It'll be okay! Just Jump!" Anne yelled.

'Are you crazy!? I'll be a pancake!" The Kid Whined.

'I'll Catch You! I Promise!" Anne comforted.

'O-…Okay, But if this is a prank my parents will Sue you!" The Kid Cried.

Anne giggled.

'Don't worry! It's not a prank! I WILL Catch you!" Anne replied.

The Kid let go, Screamed and fell, Anne swooped in and caught the kid just in time.

'I'm…I'm not a Pancake…?" The Kid asked.

'See, I Told you I'd Catch you! I Never break my promises…" Anne quoted.

'Lawrence!" A Voice yelled.

It was Simon.

'Lawrence! You're okay!" Simon lilted.

'Yeah! This nice girl caught me and saved me!" Lawrence replied. 'I'm…Lawrence, by the way," Lawrence lilted.

'Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" Simon asked.

'You don't have to, I Couldn't just let him fall," Anne Replied.

'I'm Simon," Simon Emitted.

Anne put Lawrence down.

'Anne, Nice to meet you, Simon" Anne Stated.

Anne and Simon shook hands.

'And it's nice to meet you Lawrence," Anne Stated.

'You too, Anne…" Lawrence was in a daze.

Anne and Simon Giggled at Lawrence's Daze.

* * *

Sandra and Brianna ran into Ariel, Anne, Venus, Andy and Simon.

'Oh Mom! Your Dress is Beautiful!" Ariel Rejoiced.

Brianna had a green silk dress with ruffles on each layer.

'Oh Thank you Baby…" Brianna Stated.

'Oh Anne! I'm so glad you got back in time!" Sandra Exclaimed.

'Me too!" Anne Replied.

'But Dad! You can't get gas somewhere? Dad! I Don't have enough money for a bus! No! I don't even have a taxi! Fine…I guess I'll just sleep on the Bench of the Mall…Again…" Simon Griped. 'Yeah, Love you too dad…" Simon sighed.

Sandra and Anne gasped.

'Are you…Simon? Stewart's Son?" Sandra asked.

'Yeah," Simon replied.

'Well, We're Sorry eavesdropping but…" Anne Said.

'We couldn't help but overhear that your dad ran out of gas, and can't pick you up," Sandra Requoted.

Simon Sighed.

'It's okay, My Mo-…Oh, I Keep on forgetting that my mom Disappeared when I was 3 years old…I'll Just ge-…" Simon Emitted.

'No, Simon! I Insist, I, Sandra Ainsworth, am NOT Going to let you be alone on Christmas Eve! And I am not taking No for an answer!" Sandra Boomed.

'Wow, Thanks, That's really Generous of you ," Simon Chuckled.

'You're welcome," Sandra Replied.

Ariel Sighed.

'Like Mother like Daughter…" Ariel Said.

'That Little Girl's as Nice as Sandy?" Brianna Asked.

'Yeah," Ariel Replied.

'Oh! Sandy! Com'ere!" Brianna yelled.

Sandra came.

'This is my Daughter, Ariel!" Brianna Pointed out.

'O-..Oh! Hi Ariel! You're…Tall!" Sandra Exclaimed.

Ariel Chuckled.

'I-…I'm Sorry, I've just never met anybody younger than me, but taller than me," Sandra Giggled.

'It's okay," Ariel replied.

'Well, Me and Anne have to go Decorate the house for the Christmas Party, C'mon Anne, Simon! Let's Go!" Sandra Stated.

'Aww, Okay," Anne childishly replied.

'Thanks for Bailing me out!" Brianna shouted.

'You're Welcome Bri! See you at the Christmas Party!" Sandra Shouted back.

Anne ran to Ariel and Hugged her.

'Bye Ari! I Hope I see you at the Christmas Party!" Anne said with puppy eyes.

'Don't worry, A, You will," Ariel Comforted her.

Ariel was a little hesitant, But She hugged Anne Back.

Anne smiled and ran for the exit to catch up to Sandra and Simon.

'Wait, You paid for that dress, right?" Ariel asked.

'Girl, I aint no thief! Sandra paid for it," Brianna Admitted.

'Woman, Please!" Ariel Quipped.

'Girl you know I'm so broke that even a Caveman could wave his Stoney wallet at me and I get jealous!" Brianna Chuckled.

Ariel chuckled back.

'Mom, Can I tell you something?" Ariel asked.

* * *

'You what? You okay Girl?" Brianna asked.

'Yeah, I'm okay Mom, It's just that…" Ariel Started.

'Noone's ever done anything like that for you," Brianna finished.

'Yeah," Ariel Replied.

'Why you so surprised girl? She Sandy's Daughter," Brianna asked.

'No, Mom, It was different, She was different from Miss Ainsworth," Ariel Stated.

'I'm not trying to be Blunt but, More Dramatic?" Brianna asked.

'No," Ariel Replied.

'Funnier?" Brianna asked.

'Nope," Ariel Answered.

'Softer?" Brianna Questioned.

Ariel looked at her with a questioning look.

'Woman, I meant Personality Wise!" Brianna Clarified.

'Oh! Yes! She's Emotionally softer than Miss Ainsworth," Ariel Replied.

'So, How did she help you?" Brianna Asked.

'Well, Would you believe me if I Told you that one of those mini golf balls were probably possessed?" Ariel asked.

'Girl the Neighborhood we live in, we lucky if one of our neighbors aint possessed!" Brianna Professed.

Ariel chuckled and rolled her eyes.

'Well, I Guess that's a yes!" Ariel acknowledged.

'Well, Anyway, We were playing golf, and I did the same thing she did to get the golf ball into the hole, but it didn't work, It didn't go into the hole…I said "What?" and she suggested that maybe I didn't hit it hard enough, I took her advice, and hit it harder, But it didn't go in, and that is when I started to question the laws of Physics on their own, She started to get nervous but didn't show it too much, she said 'The Third times the charm!" and after hitting it multiple times and failing Miserably…I got frustrated with it and got close to the hole, she nervously warned me that that probably wasn't a good idea, But I insisted, and when the ball moved by itself, we both freaked out a little, and I said that it was Probably Posse-.." Ariel Narrated.

'Huh? Posse-…?" Brianna questioned.

'I didn't really get to finish the statement because the ball actually flew into my mouth, And Into my throat…and got stuck in there…" Ariel Told.

'No," Brianna Quipped.

'Yes! And I Started to choke…and she panicked but in a different way, She caught me before I fell, and she asked me if I was Okay, and if I was chocking! All I could do was gasp in between words…I Told her that the ball was in my throat and that I couldn't breathe…she then asked me if I could stand up, I could stand up but only with Anne's help, Anne got behind me, she balled her right hand into a fist and made the folded index finger stick out, and put it against my abdomen, she then put her left hand over the balled up fist and pushed on my stomach. She counted slowly to 3, one each time she pushed, and the last time she did, the ball flew out of my mouth and I gasped with relief….

Anne patted my back and stayed with me until I could speak coherent words…" Ariel shuddered.

'Oh Girl…That was so sweet and brave of her!" Brianna cried.

'You know…I was actually…scared…that I was going to…Die…" Ariel Trembled.

'Aww I sorry baby!" Brianna sympathized.

'Mom…Stop," Ariel's stoic face started to break.

'I'm sorry my baby!" Brianna sympathized her voice getting deeper.

Ariel briefly giggled.

'I Torry my Baaaaby!" Brianna Exaggerated.

Ariel couldn't take it, she laughed hysterically.

'Aha! I knew I could get my baby girl to laugh!" Brianna proudly boomed.

With Simon, Anne and Sandra…

'So, Simon, Are you and your dad having some issues?" Sandra asked concerned.

'No, I just get frustrated when he has no gas, I'm not saying it's his fault, I'm just saying that it frustrates me when a complete stranger has to take me home…" Simon confessed.

'Oh Simon, I'm so sorry!" Sandra apologized.

'It's okay, , It's Nothing to worry about," Simon Responded.

They arrived at Stewart's House

'So what's your last name?" Anne quickly asked.

'Uh! C-Camille…What's yours Anne?" Simon Replied.

'Ainsworth!" Anne Chirped.

'Wow! Interesting Last name!" Simon awkwardly replied.

Sandra giggled.

'Don't be nervous, Simon! She just loves everybody!" Sandra comforted.

'Oh!" Simon replied.

'She's a bit of a social butterfly," Sandra explained.

'Okay," Simon chuckled.

'Simon! Welcome home! Ah, See you at the Christmas Party Sandra!" Stewart Chirped.

'Uh, See you at the Christmas Party too!" Sandra awkwardly replied.

'C'mon baby, let's get the house ready for the Christmas Party!" Sandra Professed.

'Okay, Mom!" Anne Rejoiced.

With Andy, Venus, and Miss McBain...

Miss McBain was a Woman with Mixed Skin, Brown eyes, and wore a Yellow Tank top with Skinny Jeans.

'Aye, Aye, Aye…" Miss McBain Stressed.

'Are you mad at me Mommy…?" Andy asked.

'No Mijo! I'm…Just Roj-…Blue, I'm just sad they fired you!" Miss McBain Replied.

'Oh! Okay!" Andy Said.

'Por que mi hijo tiene que tener la mentalidad de un nino de cinco anos!?" Miss McBain muttered under her breath.

Venus sighed.

'Why don't we go to a Christmas Party? That'll make you happy right?" Miss McBain Asked.

'Yeah!" Andy exclaimed.

'Okay! I Just need you to grab a tie and suit! And I'll also get a dress for myself! And Venus will get her a dress!" Miss McBain Said.

'Okay!" Andy Boomed.

'Esto es un desastre! Esto es un desastre!" Miss McBain Quaked.

'Miss McBain! This is not a disaster! He just lost another job that did not fit him!" Venus replied.

'Are you sure, Mija?" Miss McBain asked.

'Yes, I am sure, That job was a lost cause anyway!" Venus replied.

Miss McBain started to calm down.

'I'll get a dress for myself!" Miss McBain Informed.

'Would it be any trouble if I went down into your basement?" Venus asked.

'Oh! No!"Miss McBain Replied.

'Okay," Venus Responded.

Venus went down to the Basement and went into a Machine that she built, It was a Tall white Machine that had Blue Tube shaped lights on the inside, It was a Teleporter, Venus built that machine so when was busy that she wouldn't have to drive her anywhere.

'To my Parent's House We Go!" Venus Sighed.

At her Parent's house, in the Basement was a lab, her lab, She took out a White Pod Machine and coughed when she smelled the Dust,

'Ugh, I have not used this Machine in years!" Venus exclaimed.

She dusted it off and checked to see if it didn't have any flaws then got inside of it and typed Christmas Party. The Machine whirred for a few minutes then Automatically opened the Door, she came out in a Mint Green Snowflake decorated Dress, The Skirt looked like a poufy also had on Mint green Fingerless gloves and Mint green boots.

'A Little rusty, but that's why I Call it the Fashion Pod!" Venus proudly Announced.

She got back into the Teleporter and Arrived back at Miss McBain's House.

'You look like a Snowflake Fairy!" Andy Squealed.

'Thank You Andy, You look good as well," Venus replied.

'Thanks!" Andy Responded.

Andy Hugged Venus.

'Oh! Ack! I enjoy your warm embraces but you are breaking my spinal cord!" Venus gasped.

'Huh?" Andy asked.

'You are breaking my back!" Venus shouted.

'Oh! Sorry Venus!" Andy Nervously Laughed.

'It is Okay, I Know how excited you are!" Venus Giggled. 'Is your mother ready yet?" Venus asked.

'No, She's still getting ready." Andy Sighed.

'How do you propose we spend the time?" Venus Asked.

With Anne and Sandra…

'Mom…" Anne Started.

'Yes Baby?" Sandra asked.

'Do you think dad would love this?" Anne asked.

'Yeah…I Think he would Sweetie," Sandra Answered.

They were Decorating the House, and they had started on the walls.

'I miss him…" Anne Sighed.

Anne Wept as she got the Stockings…

'Oh Anne!" Sandra Sympathized.

Sandra went to hug Anne and welcomed her with a Warm Embrace,

'Oh Sweetie…I'm sure he'll wake up sometime soon…" Sandra responded as she dried Anne's Tears.

'How come he hasn't woken up yet…?" Anne asked.

'Well Dear, A Coma Sometimes takes even years to wake up from," Sandra explained.

'But It's BEEN Years!" Anne Complained.

Sandra stood aback due to her daughter's outburst.

Anne sighed.

'I'm sorry I Yelled at you Mommy…I just feel so guilty and Worried…" Anne Sniveled.

'Oh Sweetheart…It's Okay, I Know how much you miss spending time with Daddy…But Atleast you have your Mommy!" Sandra Responded.

Anne Sniffled, Wiped her tears and Smiled.

'Yeah,I Do have you Mommy…" Anne Agreed. 'And I'm Glad I Do," Anne Responded.

'Now let's hang those Stockings before this house collects dust!" Sandra Sarcastically Quipped.

'The One who hangs the Least stockings has to clean their room! And The Toilet!" Anne Betted.

Anne and Sandra laughed as they started to hang up the stockings.

With Ariel and Brianna…

'What do you think Mom?" Ariel asked.

Brianna gasped when she saw her daughter.

Ariel was in a Red Dress that had ruffles on the bottom, It reached to her Ankles, It was a V-Neck Tank Top dress that exposed part of her back, she also had a dark Pink Boa with Red gloves, and Red 4 and a half inch heels.

'Oh my god! You look so Breathtaking!" Brianna Gasped.

'Aww Thanks, Mom," Ariel Responded.

'You're Welcome, Gurl!" Brianna Replied.

'What time is it?" Ariel asked.

Brianna Checked her Phone.

'It's 7:20 p.m.!" Ariel informed.

'Then we'd better get the rest of our stuff!" Brianna proclaimed.

Ariel Agreed.

With Andy,Miss McBain, and Venus…

'Mommy! Do you need any help getting ready!?" Andy asked.

'No, Andy! Mommy's Fine!" MsMcBain replied.

'Okay!" Andy responded.

'Aye Aye Aye, The last he tried to help it was the belly of the beast!" MsMcBain Muttered.

She had on a Red and Green Stripped Spaghetti strap dress that covered her legs, she curled her hair and put it in a ponytail, the dress was attached to a Neckband and she had green heels.

'Okay, Now all I Have to do is Apply the blush and Mascara!" Acknowledged.

'Now Andy, I Want you to pick a career that will best suit you," Venus Stated.

'Huh?" Andy asked.

Venus sighed.

'Pick the job that looks fun!" Venus Replied.

'Oh! Hmm…Uh, This one!" Andy responded.

It was a Card with Ice Cream Employees smiling on it,

'What about out of this stack?" Venus asked.

'This one looks fun too!" Andy Replied.

'And Out of this last stack?" Venus asked.

'I Like the Dinosaur head!" Andy rejoiced.

'Hmm, Okay Andy, Keep yourself Busy with Buddy here, While I, Tie up my hair!" Venus Informed.

'Okay!" Andy Responded.

Buddy was a robotic dog made to look like a real one, he acted, smelled like and even barked like a real dog, but on the inside he was nuts, bolts and wires.

'Ah! Finished!" Miss McBain rejoiced.

'Miss McBain!" Venus shouted.

Miss McBain Yelped.

'Aye, What is it Venus?" Miss McBain asked.

'Here are the Job Recommendations for Andy, please, If you will not do it for yourself, at least do it for your Adolescent Minded Son, That side of the world he worked for was a pretty cruel place, he does not belong on that side of the world, but there are some good places and jobs that will prepare him, so please, it is Christmas Eve, Atleast think about it, …" Venus suggested.

Miss McBain sighed as Venus handed her the cards.

'I will Venus!" Miss McBain Smiled.

'Thanks " Venus Smiled.

'It is 7:40 p.m. Let's leave before they start New Year without us," Miss McBain Sarcastically quipped.

'Yes, let us shall," Venus Giggled.

With Anne and Sandra…

'Yes!" Anne Rejoiced.

'Aww Fudgsicles! You won again!" Sandra Giggled.

'What time is it?" Anne Giggled.

'It's…7:45! Which means we have to decorate the Tree!" Sandra panted.

Anne and Sandra got the tree out of their closet, the put it in the living room, they then got the lights out of the Garage. They put the lights on the tree sparingly but with just enough length and height, they then got their long boa's and also put them around the tree, they plugged in the lights, the Tree shined with color and pride. They then got out the presents and put them under the Tree.

They both panted.

'Okay, What time is it now?" Anne asked.

'It's 7:55 p.m.! You need to get your dress on Sweetie!" Sandra Informed.

Anne gasped and panted as she ran upstairs.

She put on her dress from before

'Oh Guys! It's Nice seeing you here!" Sandra rejoiced.

The Doorbell ringed and revealed Ariel, Brianna, Simon and Stewart.

She cheered when the clock striked 8:00!


	2. Chapter 2: It's Christmas Eve part 2!

'Oh well, Welcome to our Humble Home you guys!" Sandra exclaimed.

'It's Nice to be here Sandra," Stewart Replied.

'I Like what you did to the place" Brianna Complimented.

'Hi Your place looks nice!" Ariel Lilted.

'Simon, I Like the Stockings and the Tree," Simon Replied.

'Oh well thank you Simon!" Sandra Responded.

'You're Welcome," Simon Replied.

Anne saw Ariel and her face Lit up!

'ARIEL! You're here!" Anne Shouted.

Ariel was a little startled but Prepared for Anne to jump into her Arms, and she did,

Ariel Spun the girl around, for she was glad to see her again too,

'I'm SO Glad to see you!" Anne Rejoiced.

'Me too!" Ariel Replied.

Anne screamed with excitement.

'You look so beautiful in that dress!" Anne Exclaimed.

'Aww, Thanks! You too Sugar Plum!" Ariel Responded.

'S-Sugar Plum?" Anne asked.

Anne had what would look like a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

'You have sugar all over your face," Ariel pointed out.

Anne nervously laughed.

Anne Rolina Ainsworth did you eat one of the sugar plums before the guests got here?" Sandra Giggled.

Anne Nervously laughed.

'I…May have…They just looked too delicious!…I felt like they were calling me…Eat me, Anne, Eat meeee…" Anne childishly confessed.

Anne made the dazed drooly face.

Everybody giggled.

'Oh my gosh…" Sandra Giggled.

'I Sorry!" Anne Begged.

Anne did the Fake Anime Tears.

Sandra giggled.

'It's okay, darling, It's not the end of the world," Sandra happily sighed.

'I'll wash this sugar off my face!" Anne Replied.

Anne sped to the Bathroom.

The Guests got settled into the Party.

Anne came back and called Ariel.

'Ariel, Do you have any favorite shows?" Anne asked.

'Uh, Well, I Like The House of Payne!" Ariel Replied.

'Ah! Me Too! It's so funny! Especially When Curtis tries to fix everything in the house!" Anne Laughed.

'But instead makes everything worse!" Ariel Hysterically Replied.

'Remember when that R&B Singer came on there and he Didn't Believe her!?" Anne asked.

'But when she sang, he was proven wrong!" Ariel Laughed.

The Guest looked at them Funny, They Nervously laughed and resorted to being quieter.

'Mom, Can we get some food and talk in my room? I don't want to be a disturbance…" Anne nervously asked.

'Sure Sandra, but come out when the Games start okay?" Sandra Agreed.

'Okay, Mom!" Anne Complied.

Anne got 5 Chocolate brownies, 4 Fudge Dumplings, 3 Cinnamon Pretzels, 2 Sugar Plums and a Hershey Kiss.

Ariel just got one of everything Anne got, she did get 2 cinnamon pretzels and 2 Brownies though.

'Anne, do you have any hobbies?" Ariel asked.

'I draw…" Anne awkwardly answered.

'Please don't show me stick people…" Ariel Begged in her thoughts.

Anne got out her old drawings and as soon as Ariel saw sighed with relief.

'Girl is this a Box with eyes?" Ariel asked.

'Ariel! It's a Fairy!" Anne Playfully shouted.

Ariel Chuckled.

'Ugh…This is so Embarrassing!" Anne Childishly Griped.

'Hey, I can barely draw a Stick Person, this is Art compared to the stick people Parents I drew!" Ariel Sarcastically replied.

'I'm sure you were just a little kid!" Anne tried to console.

'I was 12," Ariel Confessed.

Anne Laughed Nervously and sweatdropped.

'Wanna see the next drawing?" Anne asked.

'Sure!" Ariel replied.

It was a Fairy that looked a little better and not like a box with wings.

'Well, She looks a little better!" Ariel Responded.

'But she's so Skinny!" Anne childishly complained.

'Girl! Who isn't as skinny as a pole once in a while!?" Ariel quipped.

'I do worry about skinny people though…" Anne Confessed. 'I-…I'm not against them or anything! It's just that I Feel like they don't eat Enough!"

'Well I know That won't be a problem for you!" Ariel sarcastically quipped.

'Ah! Hey! Well Hello Giant! How's the view up there!?" Anne Sarcastically Quipped back.

They both laughed hysterically, knowing that both of them were joking.

'But, Seriously, Not all skinny people eat unhealthily, Some just eat Vegetables and other things that have been marked healthy" Ariel Clarified.

'Oh!" Anne replied.

'Uh…Anne, is your father in the picture…?" Ariel asked.

That then Anne's lip started to quiver, The tears building up in her face, the thought of her Coma-Ridden father broke her heart everytime, she started to sob.

'N-No…He's in a Coma!" Anne replied.

'O-…Oh! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't know! I-…I" Ariel sighed. 'I'm sorry Sugar Plum…I Shouldn't've mentioned him…"

Ariel tried to Comfort Anne with a Warm Embrace.

Anne sobbed hysterically

'Wh-…Why did he have to sink into a Coma!?" Anne cried.

'I Don't Know, Honey…But I Know how you feel…" Ariel confessed.

'Y-You do…?" Anne asked as she sniffled.

'I…I have a Cousin with Cancer…" Ariel responded.

'I…I'm so sorry…" Anne Empathized.

Ariel Sighed.

'It's okay, He's Getting better by the day, And I'm sure your father is too," Ariel said.

Anne dried her tears.

'Th-Thanks Ariel, for making me feel better…I Hope your cousin feels better," Anne replied.

'You're Welcome, and Thank you," Ariel responded.

'You're Welcome!" Anne replied.

'So…Do also watch TNGO?" Anne asked.

'Oh! I Love that show!" Ariel replied.

'Oh! Remember when Tango met Nigel!?" Anne asked.

'Ha! We was so mad when Tango Sneezed on his Ice dust!" Ariel laughed.

'Ooh! What about Gapella!?" Anne Mentioned.

'Oh yeah,I Love how she fights with those Dagger Rifles!" Ariel Replied.

'Didn't she name them Radia and Luna?" Anne asked.

'Oh! Yeah! I keep Forgetting that!" Ariel cried.

'Remember when Oasia stood up against Winston to defend Destiny!?" Anne asked.

'Ah Yeah! She kicked his butt!" Ariel Exclaimed.

'I Love how Oasia said, "Loosen up, Pretty Boy!" and then kissed his cheek!" Anne Reminisced.

Ariel laughed.

Anne ate the rest of her food.

'Oh man," Ariel said.

'Hey! Maybe we should go to one of those Roleplay conventions one day!" Anne exclaimed.

'Yeah! We Should!" Ariel agreed.

Both of the girls laughed.

'Anne! Ariel! It's time for the Christmas games!" Sandra called.

'Well, I guess we'd better go," Ariel chuckled.

'Yeah, We should," Anne Agreed.

They walked to the staircase but when Ariel saw it she was a bit startled by how far down the last step was.

'C'mon Ariel! The Christmas games are fun! The-…Hey, Ari, you feeling good enough?" Anne asked.

'Uh, Y-Yes! I'll catch up with you!" Ariel answered.

'Okay!" Anne Nervously replied. She continued to walk down the stairs but slowly just in case.

'O-…Okay Ari…Th-…They're just stairs! I-..It's not like they're going to purposely trip you!" Anne said trying to console herself.

She summoned all her courage and stepped on one step, and when she fall down the stairs she sighed with relief.

'I-…I Did it! I stepped an I Didn't fall down the stairs!" Ariel Quietly cried.

But when she saw her mother recording her she absolutely froze, And tried to hold on to the railing for support, but she was sweating profusely heart pounding against her chest, all she could do was helplessly stare at her mother with a face that said, "Why?"  
But Suddenly, The Railing broke and not feeling it's support anymore she slipped and fell and Yelped.

Anne Gasped.

'ARIEL!" Anne Cried.

* * *

'ARIEL!" Anne screamed.

Simon ran to where the right side of the stair case was and caught Ariel just before she had a rude awakening with the ground.

'H-…Hmm?" Ariel opened her eyes to see Simon holding her.

'Hey, You okay Ma'am?" Simon asked.

'Ariel! Are you okay!?" Anne asked.

'Y-…Yeah! I-…I'm okay!" Ariel Answered. 'Uh, You can put me down now" Ariel Reassured.

Ariel's face turned red.

With an 'Oh!" Simon put her down.

Ariel's face then turned from red to green.

'Uh…M-…Mommy, I think me and Ariel need to go to the Bathroom," Anne warned.

'U-…Uh Sure Sweetie," Sandra replied still reeling in from what had just happened.

'I think I'm gonna Hurl…" Ariel Quaked. 'This is not my day…Excuse me! Out of my way! Hurling Giant Coming Through!" Ariel shouted.

Anne followed her to the Bathroom and knocked on the door.

'C-Can I Come in?" Anne asked.

'No, Mom You've ruined this party for me enou-…!" Ariel opened the door but saw Anne. 'Oh, Sorry A, You can come in," Ariel apologized.

But then held her hand to her mouth as her cheeks filled up with more yet-to-be hurled vomit. Ariel's lungs burning, her stomach in knots, she vomited into the toilet the green liquid spilling from her rushed in and closed the door, She knelt down to Ariel's level, and Rubbed her back.

'Go ahead…It'll all be okay…It's okay, Let it out, Let it all out…" Anne empathized in a tender voice.

After 15 minutes…

Ariel felt a little better.

'You think you can walk?" Anne asked.

'Yeah," Ariel responded.

'I'll help you," Anne Urgently insisted.

'I'll be fine!" Ariel responded slightly irritated.

'Please," Anne pulled out the puppy eyes.

Ariel looked away.

'D'oh!" Ariel tried mentally to resist. 'Don't look at the puppy eyes! Don't look at the puppy eyes!" Ariel thought.

Ariel peeked to see if she had given up.

In Ariel's Mind…

There were 5 Women in Ariel's Mind. One was mixed and had yellow curly hair tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a yellow sun dress and had yellow didn't wear shoes, She was Ariel's Joy. (She sounds like Queen Latifah)

The one beside her on her left had darker skin and Curly Blue hair, Blue eyes behind the round Spectacles she wore and she wore a Blue Sweater with a Blue Knee-Length skirt with blue flats. She was Ariel's Sadness. (She sounds like Fluttershy)

The one on her near right had Soil Colored skin, Red eyes, Red Curly hair,wore a red tank top and blue also wore red sneakers. She was Ariel's Anger. (She Sounds like Jennifer Hudson)

The one on her far left had Curly green hair, Mint Green eyes, Wore a Green Summer dress, her skin Dark brown, and her green heels. She was Ariel's Disgust. (She sounds like Phoebe from Friends)

The One on her far Right was a woman with Pale Brown skin, Pale Purple eyes and Curly Purple hair. She had on a Purple dress with a sweetheart neckline and a short poufy skirt, with short purple 3 inch wedges. She was Ariel's Fear. (She Sounds Like Bridget/Lettuce from Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew)

'Oh Great job Fear! You made out girl fall and now she's practically worshipping the porcelain gods!" Ariel's Anger Fumed.

'P-…Please D-…D-..Don't yell at me! P-Please!" Ariel's Fear cried. 'I'm sorry! It's just that when I saw the flash of the Camera I Panicked and pushed the panic button! Please don't hurt me!" Ariel's fear begged.

'And then she fell…" Ariel's Sadness Remembered.

'But then she was caught by Simon!" Ariel's Joy tried to console them.

'But then she Vomited…" Ariel's Sadness reminded them.

'Hey, Fear! It wasn't your fault! Everybody makes mistakes! And Sadness! Try to see the bright side of things!" Ariel's Joy Chirped.

'O-…Okay, I-…I'll Try…" Ariel's Sadness Lamented.

When Ariel's Joy heard, 'Don't look at the puppy eyes! Don't look at the puppy eyes!" Ariel's Joy pushed the submission button.

'Too Late!" Ariel's Joy Giggled.

Outside of Ariel's Mind…

'D'oh! Okay, You can make sure I Don't Fall," Ariel Emitted.

Anne helped her up and made sure she could walk, She could but Anne did the unexpected,

'Hey Ari, Guess What?" Anne asked.

'What?" Ariel Asked Back.

'Christmas Games here we come!" Anne cried.

Anne Picked up Ariel and swiftly but not too swiftly took her down to the Stairs, Anne Nervously Laughed as Ariel looked at her.

'I-…I Didn't want a repeat of What happened on the Stairs…" Anne Stammered.

Anne was still a little shaken from what just happened, She felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

Ariel chuckled.

'Yeah…That would be a disaster," Ariel replied. 'I Don't want to Brake my Ribs!" Ariel Responded.

All laughed.

The doorbell rang.

'I'll get it!" Anne Announced as she sped to the door.

'Who is I-…" Anne Gasped with delight. 'Andy! Venus! And-…" Anne Announced.

Miss McBain Giggled.

'Miss McBain! Andy's Mother" Miss McBain Replied.

'Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad to see you 3! Mom! Can they join the party!?" Anne asked.

'The More the Merrier, Baby!" Sandra shouted.

'Yay!" Anne lilted as she hugged Venus.

'Who wants to Play Twister!?" Sandra asked.

Everyone cheered.

'Okay Harry, 2, 9!" Sandra called out.

Harry stepped on the Second Dot of the top and tried his best to reach the ninth dot.

'Okay Edna, I Hope this doesn't pop your hip out!" Sandra giggled.

'Child, Please! I aint that old! I can do it!" Edna Preached.

Sandra laughed and pulled out another card.

'Edna 1,7!" Sandra Announced.

Edna got under Harry and touched the 1st dot as she stepped on the 7th one.

'Anne! 3,8!" Sandra called out.

Anne excitedly did what her mom said.

'Excuse me !" Anne Giggled.

'Oh Little Girl, You can just call me Edna!" Edna smiled.

Anne smiled and Touched the 3rd dot as she stepped on the 8th one.

Sandra called out more numbers until the whole party were tangled in eachother's and were trying to leave room for one more.

'Okay Sandy…6,36! Okay! You Can do this!" Sandra said to herself.

Sandra got in but then when she finally made it the whole Party fell to the ground, but fortunately everyone had a good laugh.

'Okay, Everyone! Let's take a break!" Sandra Announced.

'That was a fun game!" Simon Rejoiced.

'Yes, Especially when your Gluteus Maximus touched my ribs…" Venus Sarcastically Quipped.

Simon had what would be the Dot eyes and a Sweatdrop on the back of his head.

'Gluteus…What now?" Simon asked.

Anne Nervously Giggled.

'I think she means your butt…" Anne translated.

Simon's face turned red.

'But you know what, I do admit that I did enjoy the game," Venus Crooned.

'Well that's good! Did you enjoy it Andy?" Anne asked.

'Yeah! But I Think I Heard a popping sound when I did mine! Oh well! Probably just Bubble Wrap!" Andy Chuckled.

Everybody had the dot eyes and Sweatdrops.

'I Hope he didn't just pop out Edna's New Synthetic Hip…" Anne Nervously thought.

'Are you thinking about if Andy popped out that Elderly Lady's new Hip?" Venus asked.

'Uh! Uh! Pfft! What!? N-…No! Yes…" Anne confessed.

'Well, Do not worry, I saw her walking around in a fine, normal manner" Venus Replied.

'Oh! Well that's a Relief! Wait, Then who was that Popping Sound?" Anne Nervously asked.

'Ah! I Think I Broke my Back!" Stewart cried.

'Ah! I'm sorry Dude! Wh-What Can I Do to help!?" Andy asked.

'Uh, Andy! D-Don't worry about it! It's Fine!" Simon Suggested.

'Nope! I Have to fix this!" Andy cracked his Knuckles.

Stewart gulped and sweated bullets.

Andy Snapped his back back into place.

Stewart yelped.

'W-…Well Dad…How do you feel?" Simon Asked.

'I…Feel Great! Thank you young man! What is your name!?" Stewart asked.

'Andy! Andy McBain!" Andy Lilted.

'Well Thank you, Andy for Putting my back back in place!" Stewart Chuckled.

'Thanks Andy!" Simon rejoiced.

'Y-…You're Welcome!" Andy said.

'Okay! Time for the Next Game!" Sandra called out.

'Ooh! I Wonder what it is, this Time!" Stewart said.

'We will be playing Song Switch up!" Sandra Informed.

'Song Switch up?" Simon asked.

'Song Switch up is a game where you sing a song, but you turn it into a Christmas song!" Sandra Informed.

'Ah! I Love this Game!" Anne exclaimed.

Simon chuckled.

'Okay, everybody splits into teams of 5 and agree on a song!" Sandra Exclaimed.

Coincidentally Anne, Simon, Ariel, Venus and Andy got on the same team.

'Okay, Team Simon, You have the song, "Anything you can do"! And the Duo singing it is…Ariel and Simon!" Sandra Announced.

'N-..No! I-…I'm not a singer!" Ariel resisted embarrassed.

'Ah C'mon! It'll be fun!" Simon Replied.

The Music Started as the lady on the phone said: 'Anything you can do, I can do better!"

'Ha!" Simon Sung.

(Awkward Silence)

'C'mon Ma'am, you can do it!" Simon Encouraged.

Anne cheered for her.

Ariel sighed and took the Microphone.

'I can do anything better than you!" Ariel Sung.

'No you can't" Simon Sung.

'Yes, I can!" Ariel Sung.

'No you can't!" Simon Sung.

'Yes I can! Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ariel sang out.

Music Pauses for a little bit.

'Anything you can be, I can be Better! Sooner or Later I'm Better than you!" Simon Sung.

'No, You're Not," Ariel Sung.

'Yes, I am," Simon Sung.

'No, You're not!" Ariel Sung.

'Yes, I am," Simon Sung.

'No, You're Not," Ariel Sung.

'Yes, I am, Yes, I am, Yes, I aaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" Simon Sung.

Music Pauses

'I can hang a stocking! on a ship that's Docking!" Simon Sung.

'I can work for Santa! Over in Montana!" Ariel Sang out.

The crowd begin to clap.

'I can light up a star! Covered in Tar!" Simon Sung.

'Can you live off of cookies and milk?" Ariel asked.

'Oh yes, that!" Simon Sung out.

'So can that Rat!" Ariel Sung out.

Simon pretended like he was offended as Ariel chuckled.

'Any Tree you can find, Mines will be taller, The tree I Pick will be Taller than yours!" Simon Sung.

'I Can Find Any tree Taller than yours!" Ariel Sung.

'No You Can't," Simon Sung.

'Yes, I Can," Ariel Sung.

'No You Can't," Simon Sung.

'Yes, I Can," Ariel Sung.

'No You Can't," Simon Sung.

'Yes, I Can," Ariel Sung.

'How can you pick a tree all that tall!?" Simon asked.

'I am a Woman! I've got a Brain, After all!" Ariel Cried.

The Audience Laughed.

Music Pause.

'Anything you can sew, I can make it softer, I can make anything Softer than you can," Simon Sung.

'I can make Pine Needles softer than you!" Ariel Sung.

'No you Can't" Simon Sung in a Slightly Quieter tone.

'Yes, I Can," Ariel sang in a Less Audible Tone.

'No, You can't," Simon Sung in a more less audible tone.

'Yes I can," Ariel sang in an Inaudible Voice.

'No You Can't" Simon sung in a Barely Audible voice.

'yes, I can…YES, I Can…YES I CAAAAAN!" Ariel Sung.

Every Lady in the Audience laughed all the men blushed in embarrassment.

'I Can Drink some Eggnog, Faster than a Dog!" Simon Sung.

'I can drink it faster! And end up like Casper!" Ariel sung as she pretended to puke.

'I can slide through any Chimney!" Simon Sung.

'Without any Consequences to Reap!?" Ariel Sung.

'You Bet!" Simon Sung.

'That's what I Thought ya creep!" Ariel Sung.

'Any distance you've ever run, I can run farther!" Simon Sung.

'I Can run anywhere farther than you!" Ariel Sung.

'No You Can't," Simon Sung.

'Yes I Can," Ariel Sung pretending to pant.

'No you can't" Simon Sung Pretending to pant multiple times.

'Yes I can," Ariel Sung pretending to sweat.

'No You Can't!" Simon Sung pretending to get winded out.

'Yes, I can! Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Can!" Ariel Sung then Actually Panted.

'Yes, you Caaaaaan!" Simon Sung.

'Where do you keep all that Energy?" Simon asked.

'Uhn!" Ariel said.

'Oh…." Simon said.

'Anything Fruitcake you have thrown, I can throw faster!" Simon Sung.

'I can throw anything faster than you!" Ariel Sung.

'No, You Can't," Simon Sung.

'Yes,I Can" Ariel Sung.

'No,You Can't!" Simon Sung.

'Yes,Ican!" Ariel Sung.

'Noyou can't!" Simon Sung.

'YesIcan!" Ariel Sung

'I can get a Perfect Tree!" Simon Sung.

'Done, It sense I was 3!" Ariel Sung.

'I Can Get a Good Present!" Simon Sung.

'I'll do it for the Peasants!" Ariel Sung.

'I can Bake almost anything!" Simon Sung.

'You think I can bake a Cookie?" Ariel asked.

'Nooo…" Simon Mope fully Confessed.

'Neither can I Rookie!" Ariel Sung.

'Any carol you can sing, I can sing Sweeter!" Simon Sung.

'Oh I can Carol way sweeter than you!" Ariel Sung.

'No, You Caan't" Simon Sung.

'Yes, I Ca-a-a-a-a-a-n…" Ariel Sung.

'No, Youuu, Caaan't" Simon Sung.

'Yes, IIII Caaaaan" Ariel Sung.

'Noo, Youu, Caaaan't!" Simon Sung.

'Oh, Yes, I, Caaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ariel Sung.

'No you, Can't! Can't! Can't!" Simon Sung pretending to have a Temper Tantrum.

'Yes I Can! Can! Can! Can!" Ariel Sung.

'Nooooo, Youuuu, Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!" Simon Sung.

'Yeeeees, IIIIIIIII, Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ariel Sung.

Every one Clapped and Whooed!

''Okay! Now All the Children, 4-18 have to go up there and Sing, "It's a Hard Knock Life"! And Make up a Christmas Version as they go!" Sandra Announced.

'Who's The Lead?" Simon asked.

'Anne! Is Annie! Ariel is The Oldest Orphan! And Lawrence will be the Youngest!" Sandra Announced.

'Oh! Okay!" Simon Excepted.

'Who's Going to be Ms. Finnigan?" Edna asked.

Sandra looked at Edna and Giggled at her.

'I walked right into that one…" Edna Griped.

Sandra couldn't stop Giggling.

'Oh Just Give me the Clothes!" Edna Griped.

Sandra giggled as Edna grumbled and put the costume on.

The Performance…

'ANNIE!" Edna Boomed.

'Oh Boy…" A Girl Playing one of the Orphans Groaned.

'What did she do this time?" Ariel asked.

'But Ms. Finnigan!" Anne Complained.

'I Don't want to hear it! I Told you we Don't Celebrate Christmas Here!" Edna Shouted.

'Well Maybe you should start!" Anne Shouted Back.

'That Ship sailed 200 years ago when this Orphanage opened!" Edna Replied. 'Now I want you to Cleanse this Place Of Christmas Trash and When I Come back I better be able to see my face on the Floor!"

'But Ms. Finnigan!" The Kids Cried.

'You can thank Anne for your new cleaning Job!" Edna Informed.

'Great…" A Girl Playing one of the Orphans Groaned.

One of them grabbed a broom, Another grabbed a mop.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas…" One Girl said.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" Another Girl said.

The Kids Started to pick up Christmas Decorations.

'Wait, What does Hard Knock Christmas Mean?" Lawrence asked.

'It Means Our Christmas Sucks" Ariel Answered as she picked up the mattress and Lawrence fell.

'Woah! Ow!" Lawrence called out. 'Oh, Then Yeah…" Lawrence Groaned.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas! It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" The Kids Started to sing.

'Instead of Candy Canes," Anne Sang.

'We Get Coal!" The Kids Sang.

'And Get yelled at by Ms. Finnigan," Anne Sang.

'Who! IS Old!" The Kids Sang out.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" The Kids Sang.

'What do we say!?" Edna asked.

'We Love you Ms. Finnigan!" The Kids Mockingly Replied.

Edna slammed the door.

'Instead of Candy!" Anne Sang.

'We Eat Slop!" The Kids Sang.

'Made by Ms. Simpson!" Anne Sang.

'It should Stop!" The Kids Sang.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" Anne sang with the Kids.

The Kids used the youngest one's hands and feet for the multiple brushes they had to clean with.

The Music trailed on until Anne sang again.

'Don't you ever feel like Giving up?" Anne sang.

'And the World has Forsaken us?" The Kids Sang out.

'Does it feel like the Snow is really falling?" Anne Sang.

'And it freezes our bodies to the bone!" The Kids Sang.

'Should we ever think of throwing in the Towel?" Anne Sang out.

'Cause it's easier than putting up a Fight!" The Kids Sang out.

'Noone cares if Your Bed is getting Smaller!" A Kid Sang.

'Noone cares if your Dreams are getting Grinchy!" The Kids Sang.

'Noone Cares If you're getting any Taller!" A Kid Sang.

'Noone cares if you grow of if you shrink!" The Kids including Anne Sang.

The Kids started cleaning the hallway of Decorations.

'Oh I'm Miss Finnigan! I'm so hot! Look at my Calves!" Lawrence mocked.

The Children laughed.

'It's a Stinky Christmas!" The Kids Sang.

'It's a Crummy Christmas!" The Younger Kids Sang.

'It's a Sticky Christmas!" The Older Kids Sang.

'It's a Bummy Christmas!" The Younger kids Sang.

'No Tomorrow Christmas!" The Older Kids Sang.

'Santa Clause, I guess we'll never See!" Lawrence Gloomfully Sang.

'Santa Clause, What's That?" A Girl Sang.

'Who's He!?" The Older Kids Sang.

'Guess he doesn't have time for you one bit!" Half of the Older Kids Sang.

'When you're a Foster! Kid!" The Other half of the older kids and the Younger Kids Sang.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" The Kids Sang.

'You better clean this place so hard that I can see my Ugly Face on the floor! And Don't touch my face cream! You might make me look like one of you!" Lawrence Mockingly Boomed.

The Children Giggled and picked Lawrence up and put him in the Basket with all the sheets, Then Lawrence Sprouted up and stuck his tongue out as the kids giggled.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" Anne Sang.

'It's a Grinchy Christmas!" The Kids Sang.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" The Younger Kids Sang.

'It's a Bad Fruitcake Christmas!" Anne Sang.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" The Older Kids Sang.

'Ugh! Did somebody drink Ms. Finnigan's Sour eggnog!?" One Kid asked.

'Not me!" The Kids Replied.

They Heard Edna Snoring.

'Eeeeewwww!" All the Kids Winced.

'When was the last time she even drank that eggnog!?" Another Kid asked.

'Probably in 1823…" Ariel quipped.

'206 Years old!?" Lawrence Asked.

'Yeah." An Older Kid scoffed.

'Probably how old she is!" Ariel Replied.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" Anne Sang.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" The Older Kids Sang.

'Instead of Hot Chocolate!" Anne Sang.

'We get Sour Beans!" The Kids Sang.

'Instead of Presents!" Anne Sang.

'We Get Fleas!" The Kids Sang as they scratched their Arms.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" All the kids including Anne Sang.

The Kids pretended to go outside and hummed the tune. One kid let down the imaginary latter for another kid to climb onto it to empty the water in the Water Bucket into the "Street". The Kid Accidentally Splashed Andy.

'Hey!" Andy Pouted.

'Oh! I'm so sorry!" The Kid Apologized.

The other kids were dropping whatever material needed to be dropped into the Recycling Bens.

'Paper!" One Kid shouted.

An Older kid knocked it into the first Ben.

'Plastic!" The same Kid shouted.

The same older kid knocked the plastic into the second ben.

'Regular trash!" The Same Kid shouted.

'Wait! Wha-…Ah!" The Same Older Kid Cried as the trash landed in her hair.

She grumbled and blew a lettuce string out of her face.

The Other kids nervously laughed as she got the remainder of her trash out of her hair.

''It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" Anne Sang.

'For Us!" The Kids Sang.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" The Older Kids Sang.

'For Us!" Anne Sang.

"Noone cares, even if they did!" The Kids Sang.

'The Christmas Season is Not for a Foster Kid!" Anne Sang with the Older Kids.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas!" The Kids Sang.

'It's a Crummy Christmas!" The Older Kids Sang.

'It's A Bummy Christmas!" The Younger Kids Sang.

'Less Singing and More Cleaning!" Edna Boomed.

'It's a Hard Knock Christmas…" Anne and the Rest of the Kids Whispered before they pretended to pass out holding floor dusters.

Everyone Applauded and "Whooed" as the Kids, Anne, and Edna Took a bow.

'Anne, You were Amazing Out there!" Simon Chuckled.

'Girl, Why didn't you tell me you had such a Beautiful Voice!?" Ariel Giggled.

'You have the Voice of an Angel!" Andy Rejoiced.

'You were Exceptional!" Venus Exclaimed.

'Oh! Stop! You're making me Blush!" Anne Giggled. 'I'm just so embarrassed about it! That's why I keep it secret!"

'No way!" They all replied with Disbelief.

Anne Nervously laughed and shrugged.

'Uh, Simon!" Ariel called out.

'Huh?" Simon asked.

'I-…I Just wanted to say…I just wanted to tell you th-…" Ariel started.

'What is it?" Simon asked.

Ariel took a deep breath.

'I wanted to say, Thank you, If it hadn't been for you, I…Probably would've been a Christmas pancake…" Ariel Sighed.

Simon chuckled.

'It was my pleasure,…" Simon started.

'Ariel! Ariel Burlese," Ariel Affirmed.

'I'm Simon, Simon Camille" Simon Replied.

'Nice name," Ariel Beckoned.

'Right back at you, My Little Cousin would love you, but I would have to explain to her that you don't actually have red hair, though, So," Simon Affirmed.

Ariel chuckled.

'I have a little Cousin too…" Ariel Mentioned.

'Oh, Really?" Simon Asked.

'But…She's Sick…" Ariel Confessed.

'Oh, I'm sorry…" Simon Apologized.

'It's alright," Ariel Lilted.

'Hey, Maybe we should have them meet, But I Should warn you, She wears a princess dress," Simon Quipped.

'What's so bad about that?" Ariel asked.

'She practically lives in it," Simon Chuckled.

'Oh, You know, My dad, When he was drunk, Wore a Tutu, for 7 straight days…" Ariel Whispered.

'No," Simon said with disbelief. 'But why would your dad being drunk, be funny?" Simon asked.

'Yes, and because It was like "The Nutcracker" on Crack," Ariel whispered.

'Prove it," Simon Sarcastically Demanded.

Ariel pulled out her Heart Shaped Phone and pulled up a video that was 168 hours, then 119 hours but then was sped up into 7 separate videos that were sped up to be 1 hour and 30 minutes. She showed it to Simon and Simon, after Ariel's dad Plie'd into the TV singing I Believe I can fly, He Finally cracked, he Laughed Hysterically.

'See, Told you it was funny," Ariel Confirmed.

'I Cannot believe your dad did that!" Simon Chuckled.

'Yep, He did," Ariel Admitted with a dry chuckle.

'Hey, My dad went through the same thing, I'm sure it'll get better," Simon Empathized.

'Sorry, That's sweet to say, But, I Don't think it will…" Ariel frowned.

'Why?" Simon asked.

'MY Dad's been doing this EVER SINCE I WAS A BABY!" Ariel Snapped.

Simon stood aback, Anne dropped her food and clutched to her ears as she started to cry.  
Anne was experiencing a Headache, The Pounding sound pierced through her ears like a knife, It felt like a Heartbeat in her head.

Ariel gasped.

'I-…I'm sorry I yelled…I should've been Quieter about it…" Ariel apologized as she was about to leave.

'Hey, Ariel!" Simon called out.

Simon grabbed Ariel's wrist.

'It's okay, I…I Probably shouldn't've said that or asked why, I Know it's hard to stay, But Anne needs you, Please, If you're not going to stay for yourself, atleast stay for her," Simon Pleaded.

Ariel wiped her tears.

'Hey, I'm sorry for asking" Simon apologized.

'O-…Okay, And I'm sorry for yelling, I should really learn how to be more patient," Ariel said.

The Both heard Anne yelp in pain.

Ariel rushed to Anne.

'I'm so sorry for yelling…You alright?" Ariel whispered.

'I-…It's okay" Anne whispered back through her tears.

Ariel reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue box, she pulled one out and gave it to Anne, Anne wiped her tears with it.

Ariel, Simon, Andy, and even Venus stayed with her until she felt better.

They all asked her if she was okay,

'You okay, Now?" Ariel asked.

'I-…I'm okay," Anne Reassured.

'Oh Girl, I Didn't know you were…Sensitive to sound…" Ariel Sadly Whispered.

'I…am…" Anne admitted.

'I…Could make you earphones that adjust your sensitivity, and for you, I could call the-…" Venus Offered.

'That's really Nice of you, Venus but…Watch out!" Anne Cried.

All of them screamed and hugged but then something happened….

* * *

They Stopped screaming when they saw a white Dome around them.

'Wh-…What is this?" Simon asked.

'It…It appears to be a White Energy shield…" Venus Acknowledged.

'English Please?" Simon asked.

Venus sighed and facepalmed.

'It is a White Dome, But the question is, Who is the reason for our Protection?" Venus asked.

'Uh…Venus is it normal for somebody's eyes to glowing…?" Andy Trembled.

'N-…No! Whose Eyes are Glo-…" Venus saw Anne Stand up and stumble to the front of the group. 'I-…It is Anne…" Venus Announced.

Anne's eyes were glowing white.

'H-…How is she doing that?" Ariel asked.

'She…She must have unlocked some kind of Psychic Power when that Demon Came flying in!" Venus Suggested.

Venus took out one of her Scanners.

'And my mom and dad thought that I was childish for building this…!" Venus exclaimed.

It was a Scanner that Detected Magic and What kind of Magic.

'A Little Small, But in my defense I was six when I Built this…" Venus Informed.

She pressed the button and Scanned Anne.

'Scanning…Scanning…Scanning…Scanning…Scanning!" The Magi Scanner said.

'Seriously? Why is that thing so slow!?" Simon Griped.

'I was six, when I Built this okay!?" Venus snapped.

'Okay," Simon surrendered.

'Scanning…Scanning…Scanning…Scanning Complete!" The Magi Scanner said.

Venus sighed with relief.

'Finally! What Ability does she have, Little Magi Scanner!?" Venus asked.

'She has Psychic Abilities, That Include, A White Dome, a Shield, The Reading of Minds, Manipulating Love and F-…" The Magi Scanner said before it malfunctioned and shut down.

'Aww! Come on! Please! J-..Just! D-Do NOT Shut Down on me! D'oh! What was six-year-old me thinking!?" Venus Griped.

'Well, Atleast we Know what she can do…." Simon tried to look on the Bright side.

The rest of the Group Looked at Anne, She was making the Dome Bigger.

'H-…How is she doing that?" Andy questioned. 'Is this a giant turtle shell!?"

Venus, Simon and Ariel Facepalmed.

Anne then started to get dizzy, The Energy draining from her body as she started to fall.

'Anne!" Simon cried as he caught her.

'Is she okay!?" Andy asked.

'Anne? Are you okay!?" Simon asked tapping her cheek.

Venus Opened Anne's left eye a little and shook her head.

'Yes, But she is completely out of it…" Venus Replied.

'Wh-…What're we going to do about this…?" Ariel asked.

'We Should fight those Demons…" Simon Replied.

'WHAT!?" They all asked.

'Are you trying to get us killed!?" Ariel asked.

'Y-Yeah! Those Demons are Meanies!" Andy Cried.

'And They are made of I do not even want to know!" Venus Cried.

'Look, I Know Everyone's a little shocked by what happened here, But there are People here who need Protection and if we don't stand in their way, Who will?" Simon Spoke.

They all looked at the people at the Party.

Brianna was jabbing a Demon in the gut, the sweep kicked it and when he was distracted she Grabbed it's neck and threw it into the moon!

'B-Back off! I have a Chair and I'm not afraid to use it!" Sandra Exclaimed.

The Demon stepped closer.

'Well, I WARNED YOU!" Sandra Shouted.

Sandra Trapped it's head into the chair, then kicked it in the Crotch! She then jumped off of the wall and kicked it in the Gut, it fell to ground groaning in pain.

took off her heals and Threw the top part of her heels at the Demon, She then Lit up a match and Threw it inside the Demon's Puncture wound.

Venus Covered Andy's eyes for she knew what was going to happen.

'3..2..1…" Miss McBain Counted Down as the Demon Exploded.

'Nailed it…" Miss McBain Sassily Chuckled.

'See! If even our parents can fight Demons, Then we can too, but if I Have to do this alone…" Simon Gently laid Anne down. 'Then so be it…I'm used to doing it anyway…" Simon sighed.

Ariel, Andy and Venus looked at eachother guilty.

Ariel Sighed.

'He's Right…There ARE People in Danger here, and whoever sent these goons won't stop until Aphenix City is a wasteland…I'm with Simon! Simon Wait up!" Ariel Admitted.

Simon was hesitant but then smiled.

'Thanks," Simon Replied.

'She is Right, and Besides…This City becoming a Repeat of Pompeii will probably force this City to overthrow the government and blame them for this attack…I am in!" Venus Informed.

Andy Sighed.

'Wherever Venus Goes, I Go!" Andy cried.

'Thank you all, I Probably wouldn't've been able to do this by myself anyway…" Simon chuckled.

'So, What do we now, Leader-Man?" Ariel Sarcastically Asked.

Simon rolled his eyes.

'Well, Andy, I Think you and Venus should stay with Anne until she wakes up," Simon Professed.

'Got it!" Venus Replied.

'Sir, Yes Sir!" Andy boomed.

Andy and Venus ran towards Anne.

'Ariel, You come with me!" Simon Firmly Commanded.

'Oh it is on like Donkey Kong!" Ariel Cracked her Knuckles.

Simon chuckled.

'I will never understand you," Simon Chuckled.

He Ran as Ariel Ran with him, he ran toward the demon, the Demon was about to attack Harry until Simon grabbed it by it's stomach and threw it up into the Air as Ariel Kicked it out of the House and Knocked it out, Another Demon was about to Fly outside until Ariel Grabbed it's Tail.

'Oh No You Don't!" Ariel shouted.

She spun it around and threw it out of the house as it crashed into another woman's house, she screamed.

'Oops! Sorry!" Ariel Nervously Apologized.

She Spun back around and Continued to help Simon Fight the Demons,

Meanwhile Venus was Shooting Demons left and Right with The Laser Gun she built when she was 12.

'Take this you Blood-Sucking Scum!" Venus Cried.

Every demon that was shot by it screamed and groaned in pain.

While Andy saw a demon Shrieked and just by punching it in the face he made it fly miles away.

Anne started to moan and open her eyes.

'A-…Anne?" Andy asked.

'A-…Andy? V-…Venus? Wh-…What Happened…?" Anne asked.

'You Passed out, After Discovering a New Super Power!" Venus Informed.

'O-…Oh! Wait! Where are Simon and Ariel!? Are they okay!?" Anne Frantically asked.

'They are Fine! They just went inside to fight all the Demons!" Venus Answered.

Anne Sighed with Relief.

'I'm just glad that all of you are okay!" Anne shouted.

'Yay!" Andy Giggled.

But then all the Demons she had Blasted Turned into a Giant one…

'Oh Come on!" Venus Cried.

She was about to blast it when it grab her Laser Gun but it grabbed her before she could grab her gun,

'NO!" Anne and Andy cried.

'Let go of me you giant Blood Sucker!" Venus hissed.

It simply maliciously chuckled, squeezed Venus until she was knocked out and threw her into the lake a few feet away…

'VENUS!" Anne and Andy cried as Anne ran to find where Venus landed.

* * *

'Venus? Venus! Venus!? Venu-…" Anne Shouted before she saw the Lake. 'O-…Oh No! VENUS! Don't worry! I'll Save you!" Anne cried as headed toward the Lake.

She saw that it was cold, But she DIDN'T Care! Over her dead body would Venus freeze to Death in that Lake!

She jumped into that lake with reckless abandon and looked for Venus.

'Venus…?" Anne asked in a garbled voice.

A fish swam towards her.

'Hey fish, do you know where Venus is?" Anne asked.

The Fish nodded and shook it's head.

Anne Childishly groaned.

'Sorry, Pal," The Fish apologized.

'It's okay…Thanks anywa-… D-…Did you just t-…talk!?" Anne asked.

'Yep! Now I Gotta go back to my bungalow before my wife turns me into fishbait!" The Fish Answered.

Anne stuttered confused at what just happened.

'I've gotta lay off the sweets…" Anne declared.

Anne swam around to look for Venus and Finally found her, She Gasped.

'Venus!" Anne cried.

Anne picked up Venus and cradled her in her arms.

Meanwhile with Andy, Ariel and Simon….

They had defeated the Demons inside the house and came to find the Giant Demon.

'Where the heck is some holy water when you need some!?" Simon asked.

But then they saw that they were missing Anne and Venus.

'Andy! Where are Venus and Anne!?" Simon asked.

'I-…Failed her…I was supposed to be her body guard and I Let that big Meanie Put her into a deep sleep and throw her into the river!" Andy Whined.

Simon Sighed.

'Andy, Listen to me…" Simon opened up with.

Andy looked at Simon with Tears in his eyes.

'Andy, It's okay, It wasn't your fault! This Demon is 10 times your size! It could've done the same thing to you…" Simon Affirmed.

'I don't care…" Andy Wept.

'I bet Venus would've cared, And you wouldn't want to make her sad would you?" Simon asked.

Andy wiped his tears.

'I-I Guess not," Andy Answered.

'Then let's…" Simon Started.

'Get Crushed!?" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady Implied.

'I don't know who you think you are but you sure look as ugly as the Wicked Witch Of The South!" Ariel Snapped.

'Oh, We've got a Sassy one, boys!" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady Bantered.

The Mysterious Lady mustered all the Energy in her body.

'Bloody Dark Attack!" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady Cried.

'Guys, Look out!" Andy cried.

Andy Rushed infront of them and Hugged them.

'Andy!" They cried.

But something strange happened…They were…In what looked like the Inside of a Rubber Bouncy Ball.

'Wh-…What is this…? Simon asked.

'Is it me, or are we inside of a Giant Bouncy Ball?" Ariel asked.

'Yay! Bouncy Ball!" Andy shouted.

He jumped up and down.

'Will he ever grow up?" Ariel chuckled.

'I Don't know, But, I don't think we should try to change him…" Simon replied.

'Wh-…What!? What're you doing!? Hey! Idiots 1-3! Pay Attention to me! You're supposed to fear me! Not bounce around in that Bouncy Ball!" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady ranted.

'Well, I guess if we wanna defeat her, We'll have to be Creative" Simon sighed.

'Okay! That's it!" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady Fumed.

She shapeshifted her hand into a Saw.

She flied down and Cut the Ball in half.

'Missed me!?" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady Thundered.

'D'ah!" Ariel cried.

When Ariel became mad, Ice Suddenly emerged from her fingers and Almost Stabbed Simon.

'Woah! I Never saw you as an Ice Queen!" Simon Stammered.

'Okay…Just because I was a little mistrusting when I Met you does Not Me-…Oh…" Ariel grumbled before she saw Ice on her hands. 'So That's what you meant by Ice Queen" Ariel Realized.

'With Ice Powers…I Could Freeze over this Whole Town!" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady laughed Maniacally.

'You'll Have to get through me First…" Simon Growled.

'And Me…!" Andy Fumed.

'Oh Really…?" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady Fumed. 'Well…I Don't mind spilling a few body parts here and there…!" She Exclaimed.

They all gulped.

Andy was Sweating Profusely and Mumbled before he passed out.

'Oh my god, we are dropping like flies…" Ariel Commented.

'Andy!" Simon Cried. 'C'mon! Wake up! C'mon Big Guy! Wake up!" Simon Childishly cried as he tugged onto Andy's shirt.

He Bended back and Cried Childish Anime tears.

'Oh for the love of…" Ariel Facepalmed.

He then stood up and Stood infront of Both Ariel and Andy.

'Okay, I guess I'll have to kill you Myself!" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady cried.

She was going to cut his Arm off but then Simon's Eyes Glowed and his Arm broke part of her Saw.

'Wh…What!? H-…How!?" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady asked.

'I guess the Giant will be a better meal for my demon pet, anyway!" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady Giggled.

'Oh No You Don't!" Ariel Thundered.

Ariel, with enough Effort, Lifted up Andy, Concentrated and then Used her new Ice Powers to Slide him and her the other side of the house…

With Anne and Venus…

'Oh Venus! Are you okay!? Wake up! Please Wake up!" Anne gently shook her.

She didn't respond…

Anne Started to tear up, she clutched to Venus and gently put her down.

'There's gotta be a way that I can help her…Sh-…She can't die…We…We just got to know eachother!" Anne Shouted.

At the moment, Anne was encased in a bubble.

'H-…Huh? I-…I can breathe without holding my breath…" Anne Observed.

She Realized that Venus was going to die if she stayed in this lake.

'But…She needs this way more than I do…" Anne Sniveled.

Anne concentrated and made the Bubble disappear, she then held her breath, Picked up Venus and Encased her in that Lifesaving bubble…She also swam up and with all her strength concentrated and melted the Whole lake so Venus could Float out of there… Venus Moaned and Coughed up Water as it went through the Bubble…Anne Smiled the weaker she got even though she did not have anymore strength to swim back up…

'Anne!" Venus called.

'Venus…I'm so…happy…You're okay…" Anne Wearied.

She Smiled as she sank down to the bottom even though that bubble only had enough room to save one of them…


	3. Chapter 3: It's Christmas Eve part 3!

Simon Concentrated and used this New Power to break her jaw with a Single punch in the face, she cried in pain and Landed on the Ground.

Ariel woke Andy up and they joined Simon.

Ariel then used her new Powers to Freeze the Demon's Feet to the Ground.

Andy Tackled The Pale Green Mysterious Lady as she grunted in pain.

'Oh Boy you are as strong as 3 Hercules's Combined!" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady wheezed.

Ariel then Pinned her Down with her Ice Powers and Froze her to the ground.

'D-…D'oh! Can't Get Free! You kids will pay for this!" The Pale Green Mysterious Lady Seethed.

'Now, To Focus on this Giant Monster…" Simon Informed.

Simon's Tux and Tie changed into a Red Jumpsuit with Red Gloves and had a red mask.

'Got it!" Ariel Replied.

'W-Woah…! I Like this new outfit!" Simon Rejoiced.

'Woah! When do I get a new Outfit?" Ariel asked.

At The Moment Ariel's Outfit turned a Icy Blue Tank top, Crop top with a Icy Blue Corset in the Middle attached to a Icy Blue Skirt that reaches the Knee. With Icy Blue Heels that were 5 inch. With an Icy Blue Mask and Fingerless gloves.

'Oh! Not my Normal Pink, but I Think I'm starting to like this Icy Blue!" Ariel Rejoiced.

'Ooh! Can I play Superhero with you guys!?" Andy asked.

Right at that moment Andy asked his Tie and Tux Transformed into a Darker Red sleeveless jumpsuit with Darker Red Boots.

With Venus…

'N-No…Sh-…She will die! I…I have to find a way out of this bubble and save her!" Venus panicked.

But no matter how many times she hit the Bubble nothing happened…Venus started to tear up.

'N-…No! Geniuses do not cry they do not cr-…" Venus quivered.

But Venus couldn't hold it in, she got into the Fetal Position and started to cry.

She took a tracking Chip out of a secret compartment in the Pearl Necklace her Grandmother Gave to her, It was Water Proof so water wouldn't affect it. She attached a picture of Anne she had taken at the party, encased it in a tiny piece of glass, and threw it into the water.

'Do not worry, Anne, I will not Let you die…Good thing it is waterproof…" Venus Sniffled.

With Anne…

Something within the Lake glowed red, It was the Chip.

When I was just a girl,

I thought it rather silly

In for a whirl,

for how many other people I could meet.

Anne smiled as a tear ran down her face…

I had my books to read

Stories to write,

Didn't know that I would ever need

Any Friends to make my life feel right.

She Thought of Ariel…The First friend she met outside of her friend, Vivian at school.

But there was one man that I cared for…

I knew he would be there,

For all my life!

She thought of her father…

'Oh Father…I Love you…" Anne Emitted.

My Father! Best Friend Forever!

Like two peas in a pod,

We did everything together!

He taught me how to ride a Bike!

(Best Friend, forever)

Never told me to take a hike

(He would Never)

She Remembered when he taught her how to ride a bike…

'But Daddy the Bike looks Scary!" Little Anne Stuttered.

'It's Okay, Little Anne! The Bike Doesn't want to hurt you!" Aphen Consoled.

'A-…Are you sure?" Anne Stammered.

'Yes…I'm Sure Pumpkin!" Aphen Assured.

'O-…Okay," Anne Giggled.

She got on to the bike,

'You promise not to let go?" Anne asked.

'I Promise!" Aphen Agreed.

'Aphen pushed his daughter for a little while and when she pedaled and felt like she could bike by herself she said.

'You can wet go, Now!" Anne Giggled.

'You sure?" Aphen asked.

'Yes, Daddy, Yes!" Anne Cried.

Aphen let go and smiled as his little girl laughed and rode off into the sunset.

We Shared our hopes…

We shared our dreams…

I miss him more than I Realize..

It seems…

But Then I Met all of you…

And all my dreams Came True…

She was remembering her friends.

'Don't Worry Father, You'll see me soon…" Anne Wearied.

But then…After she heard Venus cry and Simon cry in pain…She Decided…That she couldn't die now! Her friends needed her!

The Whole Ocean Glowed Pink.

'Don't Worry, Friends! I won't let anyone hurt you ever again!" Anne Vowed.

* * *

'Venus…It's Not your fault…" Simon said.

'Sh-…She Saved me…I Let her die…she saved me and I let her die…" Venus Sniveled.

'She's not dead," Simon Implied.

'YES She is! She drowned in the Lake saving me! Okay!? I do not deserve to live!" Venus Snapped.

'Venus…" Simon Sighed. 'Anne Wouldn't want you to cry, she'd want you to be happy…" Simon Implored.

"Why…?" Venus asked.

'Because, She's The Kindest, Funny and Most Compassionate girl we've ever met…She loves all of us, She Doesn't get frustrated when you say things that none of us understand, She didn't blow up at Lawrence when he flirted with her," Simon Replied.

'Is Lawrence that little kid who danced with me?" Venus asked.

'If he had curly pigtails, and Mixed skin, yes," Simon quipped.

Venus chuckled.

'Oh man…I do not think that there will be a chance that you will hear "The Wedding March" anytime soon," Venus laughed.

Simon and Venus Chuckled.

'I'm sure she's fine…" Simon tried to confirm.

'I hope she is…." Venus Admitted.

When Simon was about to get up he hissed a little in pain. Venus saw a Figure heading their way,

'A-…Anne?" Venus asked. The Beeping on her Tracking Device became faster and louder.

Anne flew into sight and landed in a completely different outfit.

Anne had on a Shoulderless Pink corset with a pink skirt that reached an inch above the knees, Pink upside down V-Arm fingerless gloves that hang onto her arms, And Pink Boots that reached her knees with a Pink Mask.

'A-…Anne?" Venus Asked.

'Oh Venus! I'm so sorry I worried You I-…" Anne apologized.

But before she could finish that Statement, Venus hugged her.

'ANNE! Aww! Come here you Beautiful Selfless Person!" Venus Cried with relief. 'Are you okay!?" Venus frantically asked.

'Yes, I'm okay," Anne Implied.

Venus Started to cry.

'Oh Veny…Please don't cry…" Anne begged as she dried Venus's tears.

'I-…I was so scared that you were going to die! I felt like I had failed you! I-…I Couldn't Save you and-…" Venus Vented.

'Shh, Venus, It's okay…You didn't fail me! Venus…You did all you could to save me…And I did all I could to save you…" Anne Replied.

'But Why…?" Venus asked.

'Venus…I may have just met you today…But you're still one of the best friends I could ever have!" Anne Exclaimed.

She then heard Simon hissing in Pain and caught him when he tried to Stand up Again.

Anne gasped.

'Simon! Are you okay!? What Happened!?" Anne asked checking him for Injuries.

'Well, Turns out these superpowers have a few limits…" Simon grunted.

Oh Simon, I think We need to get you to the hospital!" Anne proclaimed as she helped Simon Stand up.

But then her hand glowed and when she looked at where his wound used to be, and it was healed like it never happened!

'Uh…S-Simon? How do you feel?" Anne asked.

'I…Feel great!" Simon Answered.

They all gasped as thy saw where the wound used to be.

'D-…Did I Just heal your wound…?" Anne asked.

Venus Scanned his back for injuries.

'Y-…Yes…!" Venus Confirmed.

'Yes! I Healed you!" Anne Shouted.

Anne saw that Ariel and Simon might need help.

Ariel was about to be clawed by the monster but then Anne flew up to her and made a Heart Shield infront of Ariel.

Ariel gasped with Delight.

'Anne, Girl! You're okay!" Ariel giggled as she hugged Anne.

'Yeah! I'm fine! I Hope I Didn't worry you too much!" Anne Yelped.

'No, Girl! We're fine!" Ariel Rejoiced.

The two Best Friends Stopped hugging.

'Wanna Show Ugly here A little Girl Power!?" Anne asked.

'Indeed!" Ariel Answered.

'Hey Stupid! Over here!" Ariel Tempted.

The Demon followed Ariel and tried to grab her but then was stopped.

'Oh No You Don't!" Anne Grunted. 'Love Rope!" Anne Cried.

The rope tied around one of his arms, she then passed a Love Rope to Ariel, Ariel lured it to the other side and roped it's other hand, They flew and Zig zags and eventually Anne tied a big bow to it's chest.

Simon Joined in and Punched it Multiple times.

When Venus decided to help she looked for her Internal Scanner, she threw out a few inventions, but then it Started to rain, she decided that she would help, but she would NOT get her inventions wet! But when she was about to put the Lightning rod up, Lightning Literally Struck the lightning Rode and Venus!

Ariel had already shattered It's 1st set of Arms to pieces…Simon had Punched off One of the heads of it and Andy was about to tear an arm off, Anne saw Venus about to fall but flew in and Caught her in her arms, she shook her gently so she wouldn't pass out again.

'D-…Do Not Touch me! I will Electrocu-…you…back…H-…How are you not getting Electrocuted?" Venus asked.

'I-…I Don't Know! I Guess my powers make me immune to certain outside dangers!" Anne smiled.

A bright light then shined on Venus and made her float in the air…

Both girls gasped with delight as Venus transformed.

Venus's Transformation clothes were a Dark Mint green and Sapphire Blue short dress with A Long Dark Mint green flannel Skirt that trailed behind the bottom of the short dress. With Dark Mint Green fingerless gloves with diamonds at the end, and also long Dark Mint green Ankle boots! And her hair was loosened and put into a ponytail with a butterfly clip. She also had on a Dark Mint Green Mask.

'Venus! You're a Hero!" Anne exclaimed.

'I-…I am! I am!" Venus cried outloud.

Venus used her new powers to pinpoint the Weakness of the Demon.

'Thanks Venus!" Simon rejoiced.

The Heroes rejoined by eachother's side.

Simon had discovered another Power…It was Fire Manipulation.

'Feel the Burn!" Simon Shouted.

Ariel mustered all her Ice Power.

'Time to Freeze you over!" Ariel Shouted.

Andy mustered all his power and as Ariel Shattered all his arms to pieces, He picked up the Giant Demon, Grunted and screamed and Put threw him into the Air then Rejoined the group.

'2 4 6 8! Your Defeat is what I Calculate!" Venus Shouted.

'Unleash The Power of Love!" Anne Shouted.

All The Power Overwhelmed the Demon and The Pale Green Mysterious Lady and it made them Burn out of Existence!

They Defeated them!


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

'Whoo! Woo Hoo!" Venus happily Cried out.

'Yay! We Defeated Those Big Meanies!" Andy Cheered.

'Ha Ha! See you in the Afterlife in Never!" Ariel Shouted.

'Good Job, Team!" Simon Happily Boomed.

'I'm so glad we defea-…" Anne Gasped.

Anne started to feel hot then the feeling of dizziness started to set over and the world around her spin around in circles.

'Wh-…Why is the world Spinning?" Anne asked.

'Oh No…" Ariel Trembled.

Anne was about to fall out the sky but then Simon Caught her as they flew down and Transformed back into their Normal Outfits.

Andy panicked.

'No, Andy! She's not dead! She's just very tired" Venus Stated.

'Oh! That's a relief" Andy Sighed.

Simon and the rest walked back to the House.

'Is Everyone Alright?" Simon Shouted.

Everyone said that they were okay or that they were Fine.

'My Baby!" Sandra Exclaimed.

'Miss Ainsworth! Are you alright?" Simon asked.

'I'm Fine! But, Is My Baby Okay?" Sandra asked.

'She's Fine, She…" Simon Stuttered.

He Needed to come up with a story that she would believe, He Couldn't just Reveal their Superhero Identities!

'She was picked up by one of those Demons, She bit it's foot and it let her go! And I found her passed out on the Ground," Simon Stated.

"Oh, My Poor Baby…" Sandra Quivered.

'I'll Carry her Upstairs" Simon Offered.

'Thank you, Simon" Sandra wiped her tears.

After the Christmas Party was cleaned up,Sandra had to bear the Bad News to Venus that a demon flew off with both her Mother and Father…

'Y-…You Mean…That…" Venus Sniveled.

'Yes..I'm sorry…But…That's what happened…" Sandra Quivered.

'N-…No! Geniuses do not cry, Geniuses do not cry they do not cr-…" Venus quivered.

'Sweetie What do you mean that Geniuses Never Cry?" Sandra asked.

Venus Burst into tears, Sandra Hugged her and Cradled her head.

'Oh Sweetheart…I'm so sorry…I'm sure they'll turn up again someday…" Sandra Consoled.

Simon had went home with his dad, Sandra also had to tell Andy that his mom was seriously hurt from fighting one and had to be taken to the hospital…Andy sadly carried his mother to the Ambulance.

'Take Good Care of my mommy!" Andy Sniveled.

'Don't worry Son! We'll take good care of your mother!" The Female Paramedic reassured.

'I'm Sorry, Andy…Is your father in the picture?" Sandra asked.

'No…Because Mommy Burned half the Picture Frame that they were in!" Andy Cried.

Sandra sighed and just let it go.

'Well, You can stay with us Andy…You and your little sister…" Sandra Sighed.

'Ariel! C'mon ya Slow Poke!" Brianna Shouted.

'Mom! I'll be there in a minute!" Ariel shouted Back.

Ariel softly walked towards Anne at her bedside and woke her up.

'Anne, Anne!" Ariel Whispered.

'Hmm..?" Anne Mumbled.

She saw Ariel and greeted her.

'What are you doing here?" Anne asked.

'I came here so we could open our presents…" Ariel Answered.

''Yay!" Anne Drowsily Replied.

Ariel gave Anne her present.

'From Ariel, To Anne, My Best Girlfriend!" Anne Giggled.

Ariel Chuckled.

Anne unwrapped the Present and took out a Stuffed Husky Puppy Dog Toy, She Gasped with Delight.

'Do you like it?" Ariel asked.

'What!?" Anne asked as Ariel Nervously Winced. 'Like it!? I LOVE It! He's so adorable!" Anne Happily Cried.

Ariel sighed with relief.

'Now, Open yours!" Anne Urged.

'Oh!" Ariel Replied.

Ariel got hers and the box was as small as her hand.

'From Anne, To My Best Friend, Ariel!" Ariel Read outloud. 'What you buy me a tiny Village or something?" Ariel Joked.

'No! You silly! Just Open it!" Anne Giggled.

Ariel rolled her eyes, chuckled and just opened it.

Ariel chuckled and held up the golf ball she choked on with a bow and a card that said: 'I Hope You Never Choke Again, Best Friend" Ariel Read outloud.

Anne Giggled.

'So You'll always have a Reminder of the Night We Became Best Friends!" Anne Replied.

'Oh Anne…You are, One of a Kind Girl, You are One of a Kind!" Ariel Chuckled.

'Ariel Tianna Arron Burlese! Will you please get down here before one of Santa's Reindeer come flying down here and lick the gas leaking out of this rust bucket!?" Brianna shouted.

Ariel groaned and Facepalmed.

'Mom! You KNOW I Hate being called by my Middle Name!" Ariel Shouted back.

'Ouch…" Anne sarcastically quipped.

'It's Fine," Ariel smiled. 'I'll be down there in a Sec Mom!"

'You Better Ariel T.A. Burlese!" Brianna Replied.

'Mo-…!" Ariel Sighed with Frustration. 'I gotta go, But this Isn't goodbye!" Ariel said.

Ariel and Anne Hugged before Anne went back to sleep.

'Goodnight Ari…" Anne Drowsily Emitted.

'Goodnight A…" Ariel Replied.

Anne passed out on the bed.

'Have sweet dreams, Kid…" Ariel Whispered before she left.

After an hour…

Anne woke up saw Edna on the bed to her, but gasped when she saw her head, It has a one and a half inch Gash on it.

'You poor thing…" Anne Empathized.

Anne tenderly touched her head and started to glow, her hair started to rise and glow also, after a minute she stopped glowing and Then was startled to see it gone.

'Oh my-…I Think I have a healing power!" Anne softly exclaimed. 'I hope you feel better, Ms.-…, I hope you feel better Edna…" Anne Smiled.

Anne went back to sleep.

'It's a Shame What Happened at that House…" Stewart Sadly stated.

'Yeah…I Hope Every Gets Better…" Simon Sighed.

As Simon and Stewart were Driving Home… A Mysterious Pale Blue Woman Walked onto the Street where the attack took place…

'Oh Don't worry, Boy…Everything Will Get Better…FOR ME!" The woman Boomed.

She Maliciously Laughed as Lightning Struck and The Night began to truly fall…


	5. Chapter 5:Breaking Through Venus's Walls

Anne woke up and gently shook Edna, Edna moaned and woke up.

'Morning Ms-…Good Morning Edna!" Anne Chirped.

She hugged Edna, Edna hugged Anne back.

'I'm sorry you got hurt, Edna…" Anne apologized.

'Oh, It's okay Child, Atleast I Came out alive…" Edna Consoled.

'Maybe we should wash up before Breakfast starts," Anne suggested.

'Yeah, You're Right, Let's Go," Edna Answered.

Anne and Edna went into the Bathroom,

'Could you bring me my toothbrush de-…" Edna trailed off.

'Sure,Miss Edna!" Anne Chirped.

Edna stared startled into the Mirror when she saw that the gash on her head was gone, She Gently stroked her forehead and felt no stitches.

'Here Ms.E-….Here's Your Toothbrush, Edna!" Anne Chirped.

Edna was staring into space.

'Uh, Edna…? ?" Anne asked as she tugged on the elderly woman's shirt.

'Huh?" Edna asked.

'Are you okay?" Anne asked.

'Uh! Yeah! Just amazed that…that I have such Caring Neighbors to take care of me!" Edna Answered.

'Aww, Edna! It's nothing! You now we all love you!" Anne chirped.

Anne hugged her as Edna hugged her back.

She Brushed her teeth and washed her face.

'E-Edna…?" Anne asked.

'Yeah?" Edna asked.

'I…I Heard about what happened last night, And I'm really Sorry!" Anne Sniffled.

'Oh, Baby! Don't worry, I Turned out Fine!" Edna Comforted.

'Okay, I guess you did," Anne giggled.

'Now, Let's Dry those tears and maybe make breakfast!" Edna chirped.

'Yeah! But Maybe, Just to make sure you're okay, Take a shower first? To make sure you don't still have any dried paint or wreckage in ha-….AAAH!" Anne Started before she was interrupted by seeing Venus in the bathtub.

'V-Venus!? What are you doing here!? You nearly gave me a Heart Attack!" Anne Yelped.

'Sorry…I was just spending my 8 and a half hours of R.E.M Sleep here…Sulking in my-…Dew drops of…Not Pain…" Venus Groaned.

'Uh…Venus…Are you okay…?" Anne asked.

Venus's face was pink, with her dripping eye-liner that was now dry and cracking, her lips were dry and she had dark rings under her eyes, The color on her face was a little drained and her eyes were puffy, and her hair was a mess…It was frazzled and she was sleeping in a floatie that Anne had used when she was little.

'Oh, Do not worry, Friend Anne, I am doing Okay" Venus drowsily replied as she dragged the floatie across the floor.

'Did she just call you Friend Anne…?" Edna asked.

'She's just…I'm sorry for all the weirdness…She's just devastated about her mom and dad being kidnapped…" Anne sadly sighed.

'Oh, that poor girl…No Wonder she's a mess, You know kids like her without mothers and fathers…They feel like they have noone to love and take care of them," Edna sighed.

'Breakfast's Ready!" Sandra called.

'Well…So Much for making Breakfast…" Anne sighed.

I can't read your mind

Please Open up to me

It's what I see Inside

Anything it takes to set you free…

Please open up your heart

I've always been this kind

It's tearing me apart,

Seeing this heartbreak rewind

Please tell me what's wrong

Something's bothering you deep inside

I knew it all along,

Just open up to me, and help me finish this song!

'Okay, Everybody! I Made Reindeer shaped Pancakes!" Sandra rejoiced.

'Yay!" Anne Giggled.

'Yay…" Venus lamented.

'Edna do you want any sugar cinnamon or Syrup on your pancakes? Or do you want sugar free honey?" Sandra asked.

'I'll have the sugar free honey," Edna answered.

''Okay, And what would you like Anne?" Sandra asked.

'I'll Have…" Anne trailed off before looking at Venus. 'You know what? Don't worry, I'll do it for Venus and myself, You worry about your own, breakfast!" Anne nervously chirped.

'Aww, Anne! That's sweet of you!" Sandra Rejoiced.

'Venus, Do you want anything on your pancakes?" Anne asked.

'No…just eat my pancakes…I will just eat my love for the holiday salad, with a side of tragedy…" Venus sighed as she got up from the table. 'Thank you , for the jolly food, but I will have to skip breakfast and start on my experiment…"

'But Venus!" Anne called out.

Anne sighed.

'Poor girl…She doesn't even feel like eating.." Sandra sighed.

'Girl's Mind gone numb…" Edna Agreed.

Anne sadly sighed and put Venus's Pancakes in a bowl and them in the fridge. She put melted butter and sugar cinnamon on hers and gloomfully ate them.

Suddenly they heard snoring.

'Oh my, What in the world, is that snoring!?" Sandra asked.

'Probably Dumbo up there…" Edna sassily suggested.

'Edna!" Sandra Joked.

'What? He spells your name S-o-n-j-r-a!" Edna grumbled.

'Edna, you are such a Grinch this morning!" Sandra Giggled.

Edna just rolled her eyes and smiled as she ate her pancake.

Suddenly the house started to shake.

Anne yelped, patiently waited for Edna to swallow her pancake and jumped on her.

'Miss Edna! I don't remember the weather channel predicting A Christmas Earthquake!" Anne Trembled.

'Oh! Girl! That's just Dumbo finally waking up!" Edna slightly seethed.

'D-…Dumbo?" Anne asked. She then saw Andy stepping down the steps with his little sister. 'O-…Oh! You mean Andy…?"

'Yeah, just Dandy…" Edna said sarcasm dripping from every word.

'Okay, Andy your mom said for me to bake you two pancakes the size of…?" Sandra started. 'The whole Griddle!?"

'She probably feeds him that big amount to make sure he doesn't need to eat for lunch…" Edna suggested with sass in her voice.

Sandra just sighed and started the griddle.

After she poured the liquid she decided to get some leftover colored pancake mix from last night's party and put a smiley face on it.

'Good Morning Andy!" Anne beamed.

'Good Morning A-…" Andy Sniveled.

Anne hugged Andy.

'Gotta have a little bit of happiness! With a side of sprinkles! Mix it with a lot Winter Snow! Yeah-eah! Come on here, celebrate with me! With the ones we love you see! Let's show them true happiness! Why? Cause it's the best time of the year! Yeah, it's already here! But can't you see it now? It's not too late to change that frown!" Anne sang.

Andy teared up with tears of joy, she picked up Anne as she yelped and hugged her.

'I feel so much better! Thank you! I even forgot what I was sad about!" Andy beamed.

'Surprised he even remembered…" Edna thought sarcastically.

'Well that's good!" Anne rejoiced.

'That child of yours is something else," Edna Chuckled.

'She truly is…" Sandra happily sighed. 'oh! I Almost forgot about his pancake!"

Sandra got it off the stove, cooked the other one and gave it to Andy.

'Now Andy, You might have to wait a mi-…" Sandra trailed off.

Andy was eating the second half of his first one already.

'What does that list say?" Edna asked.

'That, and as I Quote…"The Boy has lungs of steel" and that I shouldn't have to worry about him waiting a minute to eat his food," Sandra answered.

They heard him burp above an empty plate with just crumbs.

'Finished! Thanks for the Breakfast !" Andy Beamed.

'Y-…You're welcome," Sandra Replied.

'Uh, Let's go Andy! Mom can we go out?" Anne asked.

'Uh, Sure Honey, just be back by 10:00 p.m." Sandra Consented.

'Thanks Mom! C'mon Venus!" Anne Beamed.

Anne and Andy left to get Venus.

'What is his stomach? A Bottomless Pit!?" Edna asked.

'I Know right!? He ate that in 2 minutes!" Sandra trembled.

Anne, Andy and Venus walked to town the Scenery of the town was beautiful, There were some wooden buildings with 2-3 windows 1 window each side, Some had Solar Panels, and some just had either a Metal or Wooden roof, Half the stores were Brick Buildings, one was 10 feet tall, Another 4 feet, and the shortest one was 2 feet, and the other half were wooden and had solar panels.

'Ooh! Look Andy there's a candy store!" Anne Rejoiced.

Andy screamed from Excitement,

'Ooh! Gumdrops here I Come!" Andy Beamed as he sped towards the Candy store.

'Ooh! Yay! A Candy Store!" Andy's Little Sister Giggled.

'C'mon Venus!" Anne swiftly said.

'Yay…More Carbohydrates, Strucose and Glucose Galore!" Venus Lamented.

They went into the store and saw the clerk.

'Oh! Hi Anne!" The Clerk Beamed.

'Oh! Hi Clark! How are you?" Anne Responded.

'I'm Fine, Candy business has been a bit busier though," Clark nervously laughed.

'Holiday Seasons Huh? I Guess It can be a little stre-…" Anne trailed off before Andy's little sister shouted.

'Anney! Come see what I can do!" Andy's Little Sister Shouted.

'Uh, I Gotta go!" Anne Swiftly Replied.

Anne sped to where Andy's Little Sister was.

'Oh! Hey Anne! Look at What Molly Can do!" Andy Giggled.

Molly was on the top of the shelf of the jar of Gum drops.

Anne yelped.

'M-Molly! Get down from there! You might get hurt!" Anne Tremored.

'Oh C'mon Anne! She'll be fine! She just sprained her Ankle last time!" Andy scoffed.

'WHAT!?" Anne Yelled. 'Okay, Molly, Sweetie, It'd make me a very happy girl if you slowly, Steadily got down from there!" Anne Nervously Suggested.

'Oh! I can see the whole store from here!" Molly Giggled.

'Yes! I know! And that must be a very nice view from there, but Sweetheart can you please come down from there?" Anne begged.

'Okay, Wee!" Molly jumped off the shelf.

Anne gasped and caught her as Molly giggled, Anne sighed with relief.

'Okay, C'mon Let's go into the Gumdrop section of the Store," Anne Suggested.

'Yay!" Molly Chirped.

But Anne saw that Venus still wasn't happy.

'Venus, Why are you still so mopey?" Anne asked.

'I am not Mopey, This is just my normal face…" Venus Replied pointing to her face.

'O-…Oh… Well, Cheer up! It's a Candy store! You can buy what you want in here!" Anne Beamed.

Venus fake smiled.

'Yay!" Venus Sarcastically stated.

Anne giggled and smiled.

'Anne! How many of these gumdrops can I get?" Andy asked.

'Andy, What do you mean you can get how many gumdrops you wa-…" Anne trailed off before she remembered. 'Oh no, Anne! He's like a big Kid! If he eats too many he'll either have a Stomach Ache or bounce off the walls!" Anne Thought.

Anne shuddered at the thought of it.

'You can have 1 glass, but, try not to get anymore okay?" Anne Implied.

'Okay!" Andy Complied.

Andy got 1 and no more, Anne sighed with relief.

'Okay, got that Situation Handled" Anne Sighed.

'Ooh! Chocolate!" Anne Beamed.

Anne bought chocolate, and Sour Taffy for Molly.

'Thanks, Clark!" Anne paid Clark the fee.

'Thank you, Anne! Come again!" Clark Rejoiced.

'Where do you wanna go, Venus?" Anne asked.

'Well, It would be nice to go ho-…" Venus trailed off before glass broke and alarms wailed.

Anne gasped.

'What was that!?" Anne asked.

They were bank Robbers.

'Ugh! Bank Robbers!" Anne Seethed.

'Maybe we should the police handle this," Venus Nonchalantly Stated.

'Y-..Yeah, Maybe We should…" Anne Stuttered before being interrupted by a woman's Scream.

'I Have a Hostage! So If you Don't want her guts all over the place You better give us What us Want!" The Female Bank Robber Thundered.

Anne angrily gasped.

'No! The Police are not going to be able to Handle this! We Need to help them!" Anne Persisted.

'How!? They look mean but Pretty at the same time!" Andy Shuddered.

'With our Gifts…" Anne whispered.

'Ooh! Gifts!? Where's Mine!?" Andy excitedly asked.

Anne and Venus painfully groaned.

'Ma'am!" Anne called out to a woman with Flowing white hair.

'Yes?" The Woman asked.

'Could you watch his little sister for a moment? We have to go somewhere!" Anne asked.

'Sure, I Love Kids," The Woman Complied.

'Thank you! Don't worry Molly, We'll be Back!" Anne Consoled.

Anne left Molly with the White haired woman.

'Just, C'mon!" Anne grabbed Andy and led him and Venus to a Private Ally way.

Anne Concentrated and Transformed into her Hero Getup.

'These! These Gifts, And by gifts, I mean we use the powers that were given to us," Anne explained.

'Oh!" Andy consoled.

Anne sighed with Relief.

'Now Concentrate! Remember what you wore yesterday" Anne Simply Stated.

Andy remembered what he wore yesterday and transformed into it.

Andy got excited.

'Yay! You Remembered! Good Job, Andy!" Anne Beamed. 'Venus?"

Venus sighed and transformed.

'Let us go and beat these Scumbags," Venus Seethed.

Andy and Anne cheered.

Anne and Venus picked Andy up and Flew into the store.

'Hey Dalia! I wonder how much many we'll make when we rob this pathetic little town of it's money!" The Teen Cackled.

'You'll make NONE Where you're going!" Anne boomed.

'Ah!" Dalia Turned around and saw Anne, Venus and Andy in their Superhero Get up.

'Oh! How Cute Dalia! These pathetic little children think they can stop us!" Talia Giggled.

Dalia let the woman they were holding hostage go, the woman whimpered in fear as she fell into Anne.

'Don't worry, it's okay, you're okay," Anne hugged the woman. 'Just Run, We can handle this!" Anne urged as the woman ran.

'Love Chain!" Anne shouted.

The 2 teens jumped into the air and landed behind us.

'Huh!? How did they see that coming?" Anne asked.

'You ask," Dalia started.

'Too Many" Talia Continued.

'Questions!" Talia and Dalia Finished.

Talia and Dalia were Evil twins, They both had Blonde hair in curled pigtails, Fair Skin, Piercing Blue eyes, And wore wearing Black Jumpsuits with Black heels.

'Dark Sphere!" Dalia Shouted.

'Get Behind me!" Anne cried.

Anne Summoned a Magic Shield.

'Ugh! Softy here has a Shield!" Dalia Griped.

'Don't worry, Daly…It's just a little bump in the road," Talia Twistedly Comforted.

'Huh? Ho-…Oh…" Dalia smiled.

'I'll sneak up behind and attack her!" Talia thought.

'How Deliciously Devious!" Dalia Thought back.

Talia and Dalia could literally Speak Telepathically.

Dalia disappeared and reappeared behind Anne,

'Dark Sphere!" Talia thought.

Andy saw this and jumped infront of Anne, making the X arms with his arms, the attack became cancelled out.

'What!?" Talia Fumed. 'Looks like Dumbo here wants to play…Okay Dumbo, You wanna Play? I'll play with you!" Dalia Thought.

'Your Shield can only hold for so long Pinkie!" Dalia Taunted.

'Yeah, But this will last longer!" Anne Exclaimed. 'Pink Fist!"

A Pink Fist rose from Anne's fist and Punched Dalia in the stomach.

'Oof! Ugh! You'll pay for that, Pinky!" Dalia Claimed.

Talia made a Dark Version of Andy appear.

Andy Punched him in the face but Dark Andy wasn't affected, Andy was.

'Ouchie!" Andy whined.

And Kicked it in the leg.

'Ow! That hurt more!" Andy Whined.

'Ha! Every time you hit it, You hurt yourself!" Talia thought. 'Now, While Dumbo's Busy!..."

Talia used her hair to grab Venus, Venus Yelped.

'Venus! Don't Worry! I'll get you down!" Anne Trembled.

Anne concentrated and started to glow,

Talia made her hair squeeze Venus Tighter Venus struggled to get free.

'Uh, Uh! The more you struggle, the worse it gets!" Talia Confirmed.

Anne got control of Talia's hair, Talia Gasped.

'Let her go!" Anne Commanded.

The hair complied with what Anne commanded and let go of Venus.

Venus gasped for Air and yelped before Anne went to Catch her.

'Venus! Are you okay!?" Anne Sadly asked.

Venus caught her breath.

'Yes, I am fine," Venus Sighed.

Anne sighed with relief.

'OWIE!" Andy Shouted.

Both Girls gasped when they saw Andy trying to beat up a darker version of himself.

'Andy!" Anne and Venus called out.

'Huh?" Andy asked.

'Andy! Stop trying to beat it up, It won't work!" Anne exclaimed.

Venus used her technological powers to Analyze Dark Andy and quickly gasped.

'Andy! Every time you hit it, you hurt yourself!" Venus shouted.

'Huh?" Andy asked.

'You give yourself an "Owie"!" They Both Answered.

'Oh! Wait…" Andy trembled.

Dark Andy was about to punch him when Anne Summoned a Shield to block it.

Anne concentrated and connected with Venus's Mind

'Venus!" Anne thought.

'H-Huh!? How did you!?" Venus asked in her mind.

'I'll explain later! I need you to attack Dalia's Hand! And when she's distracted we can get her and Dalia!" Anne planned.

'Okay, But you better explain this, later!" Venus Childishly Grumbled.

'Trust me, I will!" Anne chuckled.

Anne disconnected herself from Venus's Mind.

Venus used technological glyphs to scan Dalia's Hand.

'Now let's see, The Radial Nerve, The Median Nerve, The Ulnar Nerve…Hah! The Ulnar Nerve!" Venus figured out.

Venus striked the Ulnar Nerve in Talia's right hand.

'Aah!" Talia screamed in Pain.

'Uh Oh…" Dark Andy said before he disappeared.

Talia clutched to her wrist in pain.

'Love Chain!" Anne shouted.

The love Chain tided them Both up.

Andy Tackled them.

'Oof!" They both said.

'Bubble Trap!" Venus Shouted.

The Bubble trapped both of them, They Grumbled and blamed eachother for their "Failure"

'Andy, Tell the Nice Police Officers that the 2 mean ladies will never hurt anyone," Anne Told Andy.

'Okay!" Andy Complied.

Anne moaned and sang to her knees and panted.

'Hey! Are you alright?" Venus asked.

"Y-…Yeah, Just…Just tired out from fighting, I guess magic can tire you out a little." Anne tried to joke.

'Y-..Yeah, I guess so," Venus Replied. 'But hey, Let me help you, Please?"

Anne Sighed.

'Okay, Thanks Venus," Anne sighed.

Venus took Anne's left arm, put it over her shoulder and clutched to waist to support her.

Talia and Dalia were arrested, the officers thanked, Anne, Venus and Andy for Catching the criminals.

'You're welcome," Anne drowsily replied.

Reporters were there and there were flashing cameras.

'Who are you!?" One reporter asked.

'What are your powers!?" Another asked.

'When did you get them!?" A female Reporter asked.

'How did you get them!?" A Male Reporter asked.

'Andy Tell them "No Comment" We can't answer questions!" Venus Professed.

Venus was irritated with the reporters.

'Okay!" Andy Complied. 'Uh, No Comment!"

Anne sped to Anne and Venus.

The Reporters asked more questions, but noone answered them

The woman watching Molly was Impressed.

'Molly, go to the Nice Police officer, Okay?" The Woman Implied.

'Why?" Molly asked.

'Because Maybe you can see the Cool things about the Police Station!" The Woman Answered.

'Okay!" Molly chirped.

Molly went to the Police officer as the woman disappeared and Reappeared infront of Anne, Venus and Andy.

'Woah!" Venus and Andy Yelped.

'Wh-…Who are you!?" Anne agitatedly asked.

Anne threatened to blast her.

'Woah! I am not here to hurt you or your friends!," The Woman Implied.

Anne's eyes stopped glowing.

'Y-…You're Not?" Anne wearied.

'No, I am not, I am your Mentor," The Woman Answered.

'Mentor?" Andy asked.

'A Mentor is Man and/or Woman who guides others or give advice" Venus explained.

'Oh!" Andy realized.

'Here, I will Take you to my Base," The Woman Replied.

Her Base was in a magical Realm with Pixies and Trolls, She had taken them to a School that Said Estrella Academy.

The School looked like a Palace with a Clock on top. It was Blue and Gold and the Clock was Heart Shaped, She Teleported Ariel and Simon too.

'Wh-…What the!?" They Both asked.

'Ariel!?" Anne asked.

'Anne!?" Ariel asked. 'Dang, Girl You alright!? You look like you about to pass out!"

'Yeah…Just a little Fatigued from that Bank Robbery Battle," Anne Smiled.

'What the!? What is this Place?" Simon asked.

Ariel Sighed and turned him around.

'Oh, Who are you?" Simon asked.

'I am Destiny Xhaiden, And this, is my School!" The Woman Implied.

'Well, Hi ! It's..Nice to…Meet you…" Anne wearied.

'Let's Get her inside," Destiny Urged.

They took Anne Inside into an Empty Dorm Room that was painted Sapphire blue and Rose Gold.

Anne passed out on the bed.

Simon put the covers over her and closed the Door Behind him with Ariel to stay in there with her.

'Okay, I'm not saying that you're not trustworthy, SO No Offense when I ask this but, What The Heck is Going On!? And What is this Place!?" Simon asked.

Destiny Chuckled.

'This School was Built Over 5,000 Years ago, My Ancestors Attended and Graduated top of the class each time, One of My Ancestors helped build this school, His name was Trinity Xhaiden, He made it with 2 others named Liria and Triquetra, They then Vowed to Protect the School at All Costs, Many tried to take over the School But Failed Everytime," Destiny Foretold.

'Was There Ever on who Stood out?" Simon asked.

Destiny Sighed.

'Yes, and She Almost Made this School Hers…Hadel…She Disguised herself as one of the teachers and was granted Permission into the Heart of the School…It was Over 2,832 years ago when I was a Student…But then, When I Noticed that One of The Teachers weren't acting like themselves that day, I Followed her and when It was Time, I Put a Shield on the Heart of the School until her Foolish Outbursts got her arrested for me," Destiny Chuckled Thinking back.

'Yikes, She Must've had some bad Anger Issues," Simon Suggested.

'She Did, I'm Afraid," Destiny Calmly Fumed.

'Uh, I hate to interrupt this Storytelling Session, but What up with our Powers?" Venus asked.

'Oh! I Almost Forgot! Follow Me!" Destiny Urged.

They walked into an Office that said: Headmistress Destiny.

'You're the Headmistress?" Venus asked.

'Yes, I am, I Became The Headmistress over 2,750 years ago," Destiny Informed.

'W-…Wait!? Y-…You're Actually, Over thousand Yea-… You're Over a thousand years old!? How is that even Possible!?" Simon asked.

'Because the Beings in this Realm are pretty Immortal, My Grandmother is 4,000 Years old!" Destiny Chirped.

'Simon…? You okay?" Venus asked.

'Maybe this young man should be taken to lay in the bed beside your friend's bed so he can have time to process all this…" Destiny Suggested.

'Ooh! I'll Take Him!" Andy Offered.

'Thank you, Young Man, What is your name?" Destiny asked.

'Andy! Andy McBain!" Andy Beamed.

'Well Thank you, Andy for offering to take him," Destiny Replied.

'You're Welcome!" Andy Chirped before he left.

'So, You are…?" Destiny asked.

'Venus! Venus Tinkenheimer," Venus Introduced herself.

'Oh, Well, Nice to Meet You, Venus," Destiny Replied.

With Anne and Ariel…

'Wake up, Sleepy Butt!" A Hyperactive Voiced Beamed.

'Hmmm…?" Anne mumbled.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a Girl with Hair in Pigtails, One Pigtail Lime Green and the other Hot Pink, She had Fair Skin, and Orange eyes and was wearing a Millennial Pink Tank top with a Lime green poufy Skirt with Red Knee Socks and Cowboy Boots she also had Hot Pink Handless gloves. She also had Monkey ears, A Monkey tale and was hanging upside down by her tale.

'HIYA!" The Girl Chirped.

'Aaah!" Anne yelped before falling out the bed. 'Wh-…Who are you!?"

'Hiya Roomie! I'm Tina Autumn Maras! Nice to make ya acquaintance!" Tina Chirped.

'U-…Uh, H-…Hi Tina…N-Nice to meet you too…" Anne stuttered.

'Anne! What is it!? What's the Problem!? What's Wro-…Oh…" Ariel had burst through the door of the bathroom.

Then she saw Tina.

'Oh, and Who are you?" Ariel asked.

Tina jumped and used the chandelier to hang her tail on it.

'Tina Autumn Maras! Nice to Make Ya Acquaintance!" Tina Chirped.

'U-…Hi…Tina…" Ariel Stammered.

'You Know where I'm From!?" Tina Swiftly asked.

Startled Ariel Stuttered.

'Uh…I Don't Know, From here…?" Ariel Guessed.

Tina Made Trumpet Noises.

'Yep! You guessed it Fee Fi Fo Fum!" Tina Laughed.

Tina turned around to see that Anne was still a little sore and tired.

'Aww, What's Wrong, You still Sleepy…?" Tina asked.

'Uh, Nah, Don't Worry, I'm okay, just a little sor-…" Anne trailed off before she saw drop down infront of her face again.

Anne was about to fall but Ariel caught her,

'You Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Anne Cried.

'Well! Atleast you got your heart restarted for free!" Tina Quirkily Replied.

'Uh…Anne, Can I Talk to you for a minute?" Ariel asked under her breath.

'Sure…" Anne Answered.

Anne stood up, she was in her Civilian outfit and so was Ariel.

'Okay, is it me, or does Whacko in there, have a screw loose!?" Ariel Ranted.

'I Know she's a Little Quirky! But she's still a very, funny and sweet girl!" Anne Stammered.

'What if she's from the Mental Institution!? Do you want her to Slice and Di-…." Ariel asked before she saw Andy with Simon, She Sighed when Andy walked into the room with Simon.

'3…2..1." Ariel counted down before Andy Screamed like a girl.

'Who are you!?" Andy asked.

'Tina Autumn Maras! Nice to Make Ya Acquaintance!" Tina Chirped.

'Nice to meet you Tina! I'm Andy! Andy McBain!" Andy Beamed.

Anne and Ariel walked back into the room, Simon saw Anne and hugged her, he let go after a few second.

'Are you alright?" Simon asked.

'Uh, yeah, Still a little sore, But I'm Wide Awake, Trust me," Anne Answered. 'Who's the Crazy Girl who just gave us a Heart Attack?"

'Tina…Tina Maras…She Nearly gave me a heart attack when I woke up too," Anne sighed.

'Hmm, Let's just hope Crazy doesn't mix with Stupid," Ariel Rolled her eyes.

'Anybody Hungry!? I Am! Ooh! Wanna go to the Cafeteria!? I Do! I bet there having those delicious bugs again!" Tina chirped.

'Sorry Tina, But they have to go," Destiny Chuckled.

'Aww! But they would've fit nicely with my new collection of friends!" Tina Pouted.

'C-…Collection, Okay, Where's the Exit?" Simon asked a little scared.

Destiny and the Group said goodbye to Tina and let Destiny Teleport them back to Amoria.

'Simon, You Are Super Ares, The Leader of this Superhero team, You have The Powers of Ares, the God of War, Your Powers are that no Piercing Weapon can Kill you, and that You have, Slight Super Strength, And you can also use supernatural powers to lift without a even touching anything, And You also have fire powers. and you are?" Destiny asked before pointing to Ariel.

'Ariel," Ariel Answered.

'Ariel, You are his Right Hand Man, Or Should I saw Woman, Freeza, Your Ice Powers come from Boreas the Ancient Greek God of North Wind,and are Beyond this World, You can Freeze something but you can also reverse the freezing process, You can also contain things in frost to keep it warm, You can create anything from a tiny snowflake to a Whole Blizzard if you wanted to," Destiny Informed.

'What!? Girl that's so Cool!" Ariel Beamed.

Destiny Chuckled.

'Andy, You have the Powers of Hercules, You are, Ultra Herc, You can lift up to 3.5 million pounds, you can also use your powers to boost your Super Strength to a whopping 5.0 million pounds," Destiny Explained.

'Woah!" Andy exclaimed.

'You have no Idea what she said, Do you?" Venus asked.

'No Idea!" Andy Replied.

Destiny Sighed.

'You can lift really heavy stuff…" Destiny Responded.

'Oh! Awesome!" Andy Exclaimed.

'Anne, My Dear, Could you get Molly from the Police Station?" Destiny asked.

'Oh No! are we in trouble!?" Anne asked.

'No, I have cleared it all up with the police and told them that you got separated by accident because of those pesky reporters," Destiny answered.

'Oh! Thank goodness!" Anne responded before she sped off to the police station.

'I have a question," Venus asked.

'Sure Venus," Destiny Offered.

'Why is Anne more interconnected with her powers?" Venus asked. 'She could connect with me telepathically just a day after receiving them…"

Destiny chuckled.

'Because she already has the big heart to match her power set, She is to be known as Super Psycha, She has the powers of Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love and Beauty, She can spread love but she can also love away when it's absolutely necessary! Like, if somebody was in a toxic relationship, but they were still blinded by their love for them because of the person they first met, she could take that blind love away, and make them see the right thing to do, She can also read minds,communicate telepathically, and cleanse the Malice out of a person or any other being," Destiny explained.

'W-…Wow" Venus stammered.

'And Venus, You have the powers of Knowledge, You Are, Lady Techna, They come from the Greek God of Knowledge Hephaestus! You can control and manipulate Technology at will, you can also make technological weapons from nothing, You can hack into even the most guarded system in the universe no matter how it's wired and who made it," Destiny Explained.

'Thanks ," Venus Responded. 'Can I Talk to you, Alone, At Estrella Academy in your Office?"

'I'll go with Anne to the Police Station," Ariel Offered. 'C'mon Andy, Let's get yo sister,"

'Oh! Yay!" Andy Complied.

Andy and Ariel Left.

'I'll just, Yeah," Simon also left.

'Sure, Young one," Destiny complied before her and Venus disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: Simon's Worst Nightmare

I can't read your mind

Please Open up to me

It's what I see Inside

Anything it takes to set you free…

Please open up your heart

I've always been this kind

It's tearing me apart,

Seeing this heartbreak rewind

Please tell me what's wrong

Something's bothering you deep inside

I knew it all along,

Just open up to me, and help me finish this song!

'Why thank you! And what do I win?" Anne asked.

'You win…My friendship, love, and Appreciation," Simon answered.

Both Anne and Venus had what would look like the Dot eyes and sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

Simon chuckled.

'I'm kidding! You two already won that!" Simon consoled.

Both girls sighed with relief.

'I was about to have a heart Attack," Anne sighed.

'Now Sweet little Anne, Don't Die on us!" Simon Exaggeratedly begged.

'Don't worry Simon! I won't!" Anne Giggled.

Anne Bought Simon the Suit, He thanked her and they made their way out.

'Hey Fancy Pants!" A familiar voice called.

They all almost Screamed with excitement.

'Ariel!" They all Exclaimed.

Anne almost tackled Ariel.

'Ooh! Woah Girl you gettin' an inch taller everytime I See you! You better not grow taller than me!" Ariel Quipped..

Anne giggled.

'I won't Ariel, Well, I'll atleast try," Anne Chuckled.

'Yeah, you still win the award for tallest," Simon quipped.

'Mhmm, Yeah, and you still win the award for The Most Flirtatious," Anne quipped back. 'I saw you lookin' at the girl when we were a the party! You winked at her,"

'Oh! There she is again!" Simon sped off.

'Mhmm, Yeah, Let's see " " Work his magic," Ariel sarcastically quipped.

The girl had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, her name was Ashley.

'H-…Hi Ashley!" Simon Stammered.

'Hello Simon," Ashley Sighed.

'Are you from Tennessee?..." Simon asked.

'Oh," Venus Started.

'My…" Anne Continued.

'Gosh…" Ariel Finished.

'Not that Pun," Anne drastically stammered.

'That Pun is the worst!" Ariel seethed.

'Because you're the only 10 I see!" Simon quipped.

'Whelp…he just bit the nail in the coffin…." Ariel sighed.

'His Funeral…" Anne sighed.

Venus rolled her eyes and facepalmed.

'Uhm, Simon, I Know what you're trying to do, And I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend…but it was a sweet offer though," Ashley coaxed.

'O-…Oh..Okay, C-Congratulations…And…You're welcome," Simon replied.

'Aww…I Do feel bad for the guy though," Anne sighed.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

'I feel bad for the guy too," Ariel admitted.

They walked up to Simon and suggested the shoe store, they had fun in the shoe store, but they were in there for hours…on end and Anne's Begging at 9:48 was the only thing that saved them from spending the night there.

'Girl you beg like a Dying Kabbit chocking on a million apple seeds! Dang!" Ariel admitted.

'Well would you want to spend all nights in the shoe store!? I would be stuck in that store all night, and my mother would kill me! Or worse! Ground me!" Anne gasped. 'Ariel T.A. Burlese, I would NOT Survive in the Slammer! I have a clean track record of not getting in trouble with her and I am not Starting now!"

'Woah Girl! Chill out! You look you about to sweat a waterfall!" Ariel Stammered.

Anne calmed down a little and started to speak coherent words.

'Okay, thank you Ariel," Anne sighed.

By that time they had arrived at Anne's house, the girls said their goodbyes by 9:55 and Anne and Venus were in bed by 10:00…

The Next Day…

There was Mysterious Cackling, And Then 2 Mysterious Figures above, One was the Lovely Woman They Defeated on Christmas Eve, The other Figure Standing beside her was a male also with pale green skin, but he had a bulkier face with Bold Blue eyes, and black hair, he had on a suit that made him look like a magician on, Fancy Black shoes,And a top hat with all sorts of tricks in it.

But all Simon could see were Silhouettes and the children laughing at him. This was his dream…Or…his Nightmare…

'Hey! Look at the Little Wimp!" A Little Boy Shouted.

'H-Hey! I'm not a wimp! And I'll Prove I-…" Simon trailed off.

The Little Boy became taller than him and picked him up by his shirt collar.

'You're a little weasel! A Nobody!" The Young Man snapped.

'Nobody likes you! It's a wonder you survived kindergarten!" The Boy next to him retorted.

'Probably because the teachers felt sorry for him!" The boy on his right chuckled.

'Or it could be that they hated how weak he was and didn't want him to get blood all over their floor! So they let him pass on to first grade even though he's stupid!" The Young man rudely suggested.

'Aww C-..C'mon Guys! Nobody's weak! We can talk about this! And all be friends!" Simon Nervously suggested.

'Aww you hear that? Baby Cakes wants to be friends!" The Young Man Mockingly suggested.

He cackled and threw Simon to the ground, The Children were taunting baby cakes and pointing at Simon Over and Over again.

'Hey! Leave him alone!" A Voiced boomed throughout the room.

It was Ariel, when she was 13, Simon had also turned 13 and shorter, He was 4"9" She was 5"7" she had freckles and her hair was still in a pretty thick Afro, but it was a slightly Bigger Afro, her skin was a bit darker and she didn't wear heels, she had on overalls and red sneakers.

'Ooh! If it isn't the little bucktooth mermaid!" The Young man cackled.

'What did you just call me, Pudgy!?" 13 year old Ariel fumed.

'U-…Uh! L-Let's not fight guys! Let's all apologize and be friends! We can all put this behind us a-…" Simon nervously suggested.

'Shut up, Simon!" They both yelled.

'O-…Oh! Okay," Simon shrunk down.

Ariel made the first move, she punched The Young man in the face, he grunted and lost his footing, he then got up and wiped the dripping blood from his nose, he growled and stomped to Ariel's location, pushed her but she bounced off the wall and kicked his stomach, he grunted in pain and fell down,

'Uh…N-…Not Necessary, but noone died so that's a plus!" 13 year old Simon awkwardly said.

'Hah! Who's the Bucktooth Mermaid Now!?" 13 year old Ariel retorted.

'You…Still…Are!" The Young man cackled before he disappeared.

'Huh!? Wh-…Where did Pudgy go!?" 13 year old Ariel cautiously asked.

'I'm right behind you Shorty!" The Young man retorted.

'Oh, you want another Knuckle sandwich, Pudgy!?" 13 year old Ariel Replied.

Ariel tried to jump up and punch him again but she couldn't move,

'Huh? I-…I Can't move…" 13 year old Ariel Stammered.

'What do you mean you can't move!?" 13 year old Simon asked.

'What do you think, Pole Boy!? ' ! What part of that do you not Understand!?" 13 year old Ariel Frantically retorted.

The Young man Cackled and Picked Ariel up by her ankle and dangled her like she was a toy.

'H-Hey! L-Leave her alone! P-Please! She's innocent! She's still so young!" 13 year old Simon begged.

'Hah! Innocent!? She wasn't so innocent when she punched me!" The Young man retorted.

'The blood will rush to her head and she'll pass out! d'oh! Why did I say that!?" 13 year old Simon begged.

'Probably because even a baby is smarter then you!" The Young man Cackled.

'Please just let her go! Hurt me instead!" 13 year old Simon pleaded.

'Oh no! I think I'll just let the Blood rush to her head!" The Young man refused.

Simon started to tear up as Ariel passed out and was Falling, he rushed to catch her and sobbed over her unconscious body in his arms.

The Bullies and other kids just laughed cruelly and chanted that Simon was Baby cakes and That Ariel was his "Bucktooth Mermaid Princess…He shouted Noooo! From the top of his lungs.

And then he woke up with a gasp in a cold sweat.

'Simon! A friend of yours is here!" Stewart Shouted.

'U-…Uh! Who is it?" Simon asked.

'She said her name was Ariel Burlese!" Stewart answered.

'Uh! Coming!" Simon shouted back.

Simon dressed up and rushed to the door.

'H-Hi Ariel! Ready to go!" Simon boomed.

'Oh That's good! Don't forget yo little snowman friends though!" Ariel quipped.

'Wait, Snowman fri-…" Simon trailed off before Ariel pointed out his fatal mistake.

'You still in yo P.J's" Ariel Chuckled.

She was right, Simon was in his Snowman PJ's. He Nervously laughed and swiftly changed into his Pants, he said goodbye to his dad and went with Ariel in her car.

'So…What brought you out Today?" Simon asked.

'Eh, My Mom came home cranky, My dad came home drunk, as always…And after making they wouldn't die, I just decided to let them sleep and just come out to see how you were doing," Ariel explained.

'Oh, okay so, where are we going?" Simon asked.

'I was just about to ask you where you wanted to go" Ariel Answered.

'Oh, What about Dina's Diner?" Simon Suggested.

'hmm, Sure," Ariel Complied. 'hey, You okay? You look like you're about to melt into a puddle"

''Uh, Y-Yeah! It's just a little hot in our house, Air Conditioner's gone crazy!" Simon Stammered.

'Oh! Man that has happened in my house so many times that we can't even tell whether it's gone crazy or not!" Ariel chuckled.

Simon chuckled with Ariel. They then Arrived at Dina's Diner and went in.

'Oh! Hi ! !" The Employee chirped.

'Hi Joel! How you doin'!?" Ariel sang out.

'I'm okay! Business has been a bit slow, but we're still making enough to keep the place running," Joel Replied.

'That's good!" Ariel beamed.

'May I take your order?" Joel asked.

'Oh! I'll have Scrambled eggs with crispy toast, and Orange Juice!" Ariel Answered.

'Okay, and what would like to have?" Joel asked.

'Yeah Simon what you like to ha-…Simon?" Ariel asked.

Simon was spaced out because Joel was wearing black and the background of his dream was black and other dark colors, he was mentally reliving his nightmare. The Children were chanting "Baby Cakes" and "Little Bucktooth Mermaid" all over again…

'Simon?" Ariel asked. She tapped his shoulder, 'hello? Simon! Earth to Camille!?"

'Does anyone remember anything about me running a Marathon? Because I can Literally feel my heart beating 200 times per second," Simon Nervously asked.

'Okay, Could you excuse us for a sec?" Ariel nervously asked.

'Sure," Joel complied. He walked to check to see if the other employees were doing their jobs.

'Okay, Simon, Can I touch you?" Ariel asked.

Simon nodded.

'Okay," Ariel sighed, she gently touched his left shoulder. 'Does anybody have a paper bag?"

A little girl with red hair in Pigtails and Bold blue eyes walked up to Ariel.

'I Have one miss!" She Chirped.

'Thank you, Cute Cheeks!" Ariel beamed.

The little girl gave it to her, and Ariel handed it to Simon, and Simon grabbed it.

'Okay, Do you wanna go to the Bench? It's calm and noone ever goes there" Ariel calmly suggested.

Simon just Vigorously nodded.

'Okay," Ariel tried to remain calm. 'Could you also get us a Cool rag?"

'Sure!" The Little girl Chirped.

'Thank you, we'll be at the bench, Do you know where that is?" Ariel asked.

'Yep!" The little girl replied.

Ariel lead Simon to the bench, Simon Blew into the bag in two's.

'1,2. 1,2. 1,2. 1,2.1,2." Ariel Coaxed.

The Little girl came with the Cool rag, Ariel thanked her and the little girl sat on the bench. She gently put it against his face and every time he showed signs of dizziness she gently shook his shoulder to keep him awake. When his face started to turn green she nicely asked the little girl to get a plastic bag. She got it and sat on the bench again as Ariel gave it to him and just watched the contents of his stomach spill into the bag.

'Aww! The Cramps! The Cramps!" Simon cried.

'I Know it hurts, but it'll get better Si," Ariel Consoled.

She nicely asked the little girl to brink a bucket and to get a grown up to help her, a couple of minutes later the little girl came back with her mom and the bucket, she thanked the mother before she left and dipped the rag into the bucket and rung it out, and continued to repeat the cycle, while doing that she always informed him on what was happening, well the good things that were happening and where he was, and even after the pain in his abdomen went away and he stopped sweating, she never left him alone. After a few minutes…

'You alright?" Ariel asked.

'Y-…Yeah, I'm okay, Thanks for staying with me," Simon Sighed with relief.

'It was nothing, I couldn't just leave you there, it would be just wrong," Ariel also sighed with relief.

'Um, I'd hate to interrupt this Heartwarming moment between friends, but costumers are getting angry up in here," Joel Informed.

'Oh! Oh my gosh, what time is it?" Ariel asked.

'It's 9:00 a.m. Sista," Joel answered.

Simon and Ariel both had what would look like Dot eyes and Sweatdrops.

'You two still want breakfast?" Joel asked.

'Yeah," Ariel Awkwardly answered.

'Yeah, I'm with her," Simon also Awkwardly answered.

They both sat up but not before they thanked the little girl for ordered their Breakfasts, Ariel payed and they sat in and sat in a family friendly booth.

'So, how did you spend Christmas day? well before me, Anne and Venus," Ariel asked.

'Well, We Visited my Grandmother, my Aunt and My Crazy Uncle," Simon answered.

Ariel chuckled.

'So what did you do Christmas day before Me, Anne and Venus?" Simon asked.

Their orders came.

'Well, We actually had a little gathering around the town tree, gave eachother presents and had a little barbecue, played a few games and that was it!" Ariel beamed.

'Wow, Maybe I should come some time," Simon suggested.

'Yeah, You'd like it, Everybody who comes feels like family," Ariel Sighed.

They started eating their breakfast.

'So, Wha dyou mwean when you sa-…" Ariel muffled.

'Ariel, Don't talk with food in your mouth," Simon gently coaxed.

Ariel swallowed, sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Yes, Mother," Ariel quipped.

Simon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'So what do you mean when you say that your Uncle is Crazy?" Ariel asked.

Simon sighed.

'Well he always brings us along for his Unicorn hunts and yells, "Ye will capture you yet ya scurvy rainbow horses!" does a battle cry and just blindly runs into the woods…" Simon sighed.

Ariel bursted into a fit of giggles.

'Boy, that is the craziest thing I have ever heard anyone say!" Ariel chuckled.

Simon Sighed but smiled as they finished their breakfast they said goodbye to Joel and left.

'You wanna go the Mattress Store?" Ariel asked.

'Sure!" Simon Chirped.

They went into Maddie's Matress Store, The Store was a Wooden Store with dark brown wood and friendly staff, They said hi to the staff and looked at the Mattresses.

'Woah, This looks soft!" Simon lilted.

Simon had hearts for eyes at the sight of it, Ariel had to use the bathroom and she had been holding it ever since they finished their breakfast! So in a fleeting moment of slight panic she quickly told Simon she was going to the bathroom and sped to bathroom with reckless abandon!

Simon took off his shoes and jumped onto the bed like it was heaven.

'Ah, this is heaven! Isn't it Ariel?" Simon asked.

No Response.

'A-Ariel…?" Simon asked.

No Response.

'Ariel!?" Simon cried.

Simon looked all around the store and couldn't find her, and he was going to have a heart attack! But when he saw Ariel he sighed of relief.

'Haaaa, Girl I've been holding that since breakfast!" Ariel rejoiced.

'Ariel!" Simon happily cried.

He swiftly hugged her stomach and didn't want to let go.

'I was so worried I'd never see you again," Simon blubbered.

Ariel scoffed and giggled.

'Boy! I went the bathroom! Not the Abyss!" Ariel giggled as she pat his head a couple of times.

'Can you tell me where you're going to go next time, but in a slower fashion?" Simon asked.

'Okay, I will, I guess it was a little mean to make you worry so much," Ariel sighed.

Simon made the Starry eyed face.

'Boy, You something else!" Ariel chuckled.

But then Ariel realized something,

'Why he being so protective over me?" She thought. 'And what up with the panic attack? Did he have a nightmare or-…"

Then a lightbulb went off in her head.

'Si, Can I talk to you?" Ariel asked.

Simon shook his head back into reality.

'Uh, Sure!" Simon answered.

'Did you have a nightmare?" Ariel asked.

'Pfft! What!? Why would I have a Nightmare!?" Simon asked.

'You almost going to town with me in your PJ's?" Ariel asked.

'My Brain was everywhere and nowhere!" Simon scoffed.

'The Panic Attack?" Ariel Questioned.

'I was…panicking about the gross grease stains in the back of the Kitchen!" Simon Nervously Suggested. 'I didn't have a nightmare!"

'You almost having a heart attack over me going to the bathroom?" Ariel Questioned once more.

'I! did NOT have a Nightmare, Alright?" Simon quietly snapped.

'Simon…It's okay if you had a Nightmare…Even my cousin has had nightmares! And the man has a brain of steel! You could murder a village and he'd still be friends with you! And he still has a few nightmares every now and then!" Ariel urged.

Simon sighed and gave in.

'It was dark…And 2 figures were looming over my head…I saw…my old bullies…" Simon admitted.

'What did they look like?" Ariel asked.

'One was like 6 feet tall, another was almost as tall as me but like an inch taller, and the last one, was like a few inches shorter than me but he was still scary," Simon answered.

Ariel chuckled but stopped when Simon gave her an Irritated stare, she nervously laughed.

'Continue," She said.

'A Little Boy called me "The Little Wimp" I stuttered when I told them that I wasn't a wimp but they refused to believe that then The Little Boy became taller than me, picked me up by my shirt collar and shouted that I was a little weasel! A Nobody!" Simon Confessed.

'Ouch," Ariel lamented.

'Yeah…" Simon Sighed. 'The Boy next to him said that Nobody liked me and that it was a wonder I survived kindergarten,The boy on his right said that it was probably because the teachers felt sorry for me, but the tallest bully suggested that it could've been that they hated how weak I was and didn't want me to get blood all over their floor, So they let me pass on to first grade even though I'm apparently stupid…" Simon started to sniffle as the tears in his eyes threatened to fall.

'Hey,Ya don't have to tell the rest of the dream if you don't want," Ariel sympathized.

'No, I…I Need to do this, but thanks anyway," Simon accepted.

He took a deep breath and started again.

'I said "Aww C-..C'mon Guys! Nobody's weak! We can talk about this! And all be friends!" he mockingly said "Aww!" and called me "Baby Cakes" infront of his friends…He cackled and threw me to the ground, The Children were taunting baby cakes and pointing at me Over and Over again…" Simon shuddered.

'Dang, Not cool…" Ariel stated.

'Then A Voiced boomed throughout the room to Leave me alone," Simon chuckled.

'Who was it?" Ariel asked.

'It was you," Simon answered.

Ariel gasped with delight.

'When you were 13…" Simon trailed off.

'Oh..Well, a tiny bit disappointing, but ya know what? It's better than nothing," Ariel crooned.

Simon chuckled.

'Anyway, But don't worry you weren't alone on that puberty train! I had also turned 13 and was shorter…When I was 13, I was 4"9", and 13 year old you was about 5 feet and 7 inches…but this you was a little different! You had freckles and your hair was still in a pretty thick Afro, but it was a slightly Bigger Afro, and your skin was a bit darker and she you didn't wear heels…you had on overalls and red sneakers…?" Simon continued.

'Ya Know what? I was a little tall for a little teenager back then, and…I do shamefully admit, that I did have freckles, And you're not exactly far off on the Sneakers and the overalls…" Ariel explained.

'Wow, okay, but…Anyway…He said "Ooh! If it isn't the little bucktooth mermaid!" and you shouted,"What did you just call me, Pudgy!?" and 13 year old me nervously suggested "U-…Uh! L-Let's not fight guys! Let's all apologize and be friends! We can all put this behind us a-…" but I didn't even get to finish my statement before you both yelled at me to "Shut up!" but, you know, 13 year old me being a bit more passive then I am now, I Shrunk down and just let you guys start the fight!" Simon sighed.

'Yikes…I was naturally cranky as preteen and an early teenager…" Ariel agreed.

'So I watched from the sidelines as you made the first move, you punched the bully in the face, he grunted and lost his footing, he then got up and wiped the dripping blood from his nose, growled,stomped towards your location, pushed you but you bounced off the wall and kicked his stomach, he grunted in pain and fell down

I awkwardly said that it probably wasn't necessary but noone died so that was a plus! Then you said: "Hah! Who's the Bucktooth Mermaid Now!?" but, he said that you still were and disappeared…You called him pudgy again and asked where he went…" Simon trembled.

'Where did he go?" Ariel asked.

'He was behind you…and he called you shorty…But then want another Knuckle sandwich…?" Simon questioned.

Ariel nervously laughed.

'That's the slang term for if you want to get punched, or punched again," Ariel explained.

'Oh…Now I get it," Simon accepted. 'then you called him Pudgy again…You tried to jump up and punch him again…but you couldn't move…you tried to jump up and punch him again but she couldn't move, and I frantically shouted "What do you mean you can't move!?" and you said with such sass but with such fear at the same time, "What do you think, Pole Boy!? ' ! What part of that do you not Understand!?" the Bully cackled and Picked you up by your ankle and dangled you like you was a toy…" Simon agonized.

'Yikes!" Ariel slightly shuddered.

'I-…I told them to Leave you alone! I begged and pleaded that you were innocent! And that you were still so young! He questioned your innocence and snapped that you weren't so innocent when you punched him…I told him that the blood would rush to your head and that you would pass out! And then I instantly regretted saying that…I begged and pleaded for him to just let you go and to Hurt me instead…" Simon quivered.

'Si…" Ariel sadly sighed.

'But he refused and said that he would just let the Blood rush to your head! The bully refused…I started to tear up as you passed out and was Falling,I rushed to catch you and sobbed over your unconscious body in my arms…

The Bullies and other kids just laughed cruelly and chanted that I was Baby cakes and That you were my "Bucktooth Mermaid Princess" for life…I shouted Noooo! From the top of my lungs...And then I woke up in a cold sweat…" Simon quivered.

By the time Simon was finished he was sobbing and crying hysterically…

'Oh Si…Com'ere…" Ariel sympathized.

Simon rushed into Ariel's arms and hugged her until he stopped crying.

'You feeling better now?" Ariel asked.

'Yeah…I guess it feels good to finally get that off my chest…" Simon admitted.

'Let's go before Crazy Casey, decides to knock us and hogtie us for getting tears on the Matress…" Ariel whispered.

'Y-Yeah! Let's do that!" Simon agreed.

They left the Matress store chuckling and playfully teasing eachother, but all that was cut short…when Simon heard a familiar cackle and saw a familiar but unpleasant face, punching his palms and calling him Baby Cakes…


	7. Chapter 7: The Bullies Arrive

I can't read your mind

Please Open up to me

It's what I see Inside

Anything it takes to set you free…

Please open up your heart

I've always been this kind

It's tearing me apart,

Seeing this heartbreak rewind

Please tell me what's wrong

Something's bothering you deep inside

I knew it all along,

Just open up to me, and help me finish this song!

'Hey Baby Cakes! Ready for another knuckle sandwich!?" A familiar voiced boomed.

'Oh no…not…him…" Simon shuddered.

'Who is he!?" Ariel asked.

'T-…Tylor!" Simon quivered.

'What up, Loser!?" Tylor mockingly asked.

Tylor came into view, he had fair skin, dark brown hair, blood red eyes he was 6 feet and had on a black tank top, black leather pants and a black coat, with black socks and black leather boots.

'H-…Hi Tylor! It's been a long time, old friend!" Simon stuttered.

Tylor cackled and picked him up by his sweatshirt collar.

'Oh well, If we're really friends will you let me beat you to a pulp?" Tylor asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

Simon whimpered.

'Hey!" Ariel boomed.

'Well Si, Is this lady your girlfriend?" Tylor mockingly asked.

'Try again, Shortstack!" Ariel growled as she loomed over Tylor.

Tylor nervously laughed at dropped Simon.

'Now how about you Bean Poles, run out of town, Before I break you in half like broken pencils?" Ariel suggested as she cracked her knuckles.

'Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! Y-..You know what!? I-…I mean We! We have to go somewhere, Anyway! I just got back I can wait until later to p-pummel this g-geeeeeeeek!" Tylor squealed.

Tylor and his posse ran away behind him in a fleeting moment of panic.

'Yeah! What I thought!" Ariel grumbled. 'You okay, Si?"

'Y-…Yeah" Simon stuttered.

'Why is he always after you?" Ariel asked.

'He's jealous because he…he claims that I "stole" his girlfriend…" Simon confessed.

'What!? Well she probably dumped his skinny butt for a reason!" Ariel replied.

'We were just friends!" Simon proclaimed.

'Oh…Well, It's still stupid either way," Ariel sighed. 'You wanna go home?"

'Yeah," Simon sighed.

A Few Hours into the night…

Ariel was sleeping when she heard a knock at the door, It was a little boy,

'Hey Cliff, What're you doing here?" Ariel asked while she yawned.

'There are some mean men outside calling for you! They described what you look like, had red smoky eyes and everything!" Clifford exclaimed.

Ariel softly gasped.

'Okay, Clifford, Where is your mommy?" Ariel asked.

'She's…out, again," Clifford answered.

Ariel sighed with frustration.

'Of course she is…Your daddy?" Ariel asked.

'He had to take an unexpected shift at his job," Clifford informed.

'Seriously!?" Ariel Whispered. 'Okay, Come, and don't come out until I say it's all clear okay?"

'Okay Ariel," Clifford complied.

Ariel picked Clifford up and took him to her room.

'Here are my old toys! You can play with those!" Ariel informed.

'Okay!" Clifford responded.

Ariel ran outside only to see them not there.

'Wh-…What!? Was this Cliff's imagination or something!?" Ariel whispered.

'No…This wasn't his imagination Doll Face…" A voice boomed.

'Wh-…Who is that!?" Ariel asked.

Ariel transformed into Freeza.

The same magician themed man from Simon's nightmare appeared and had a hypnotized Tylor and his posse infront of him.

'Ha! You chose these Bean Poles!?" Freeza scoffed.

'Ah! Oh! Silly me! I Forgot!" The Corrupted Magician scoffed. 'These boys have enough energy to fill a small cup, so how about a power up?"

But nothing happened.

'Huh?" He nervously laughed. 'Give me a teeny second!"

The Magician dug into his hat and searched for the power up but was getting nothing.

Freeza rolled her eyes and rushed toward the hypnotized bullies, Freeza aimed for Tylor's face and connected, Tylor spit a tooth out and lunged for Freeza, Freeza scoffed and jumped above him then behind him and prepared to strike Tylor in the back and did, he grunted in pain as he hit the ground, as the next guy lunged for her she grabbed Tylor and threw him into the guy both guys grunted and fell down, groaning in pain the last guy tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. When they were all down she froze them into a block of Ice.

'Ha! Oh boys! I think this power up will satisfy yo-…" The Corrupted Magician trailed off.

He saw Freeza sitting on his frozen hypnotized goons.

'Ugh! Why are humans so useless!?" The Magician complained.

'Hmph! Probably because they're not over 6 feet tall like me…" Freeza muttered.

'Hah! I just had an Idea!" The Corrupted Magician chirped.

The Magician took his wand, melted the Ice, And made them bigger and stronger

'I just had to open my big fat mouth!" Freeza stammered.

Tylor cackled and grabbed Freeza by her waist, she tried to resist but all she could do was break one of his fingers, he screamed in pain and dropped her but when she was in mid-air he aimed for her back and connected, Ariel cried in pain and was sent flying, crashing into Simon's house while he was sleeping. Simon woke up, gasped, rushed to her side and caught her in the hugging position.

'Ariel! What happened!?" Simon asked.

'S-…Simon…m…magician…hypnotized Tylor…and his goons…" Freeza agonized.

'What? Are you okay? What's wrong with your voice?" Simon asked.

Freeza's voice was horse.

'B-…Broken back…please…put me down…" Freeza begged.

'Oh!" Simon complied.

Simon gently laid Freeza down and transformed into Super Ares.

'Simon…no…he'll do the same thing…to you…" Freeza implored.

'Ariel, you can't fight them alone! You're in no condition!" Super Ares responded.

'I can atleast he-…ah!" Freeza said trying to get up but failed miserably.

Ultra Ares lifted Freeza up off the floor.

'Ariel, I know you're just trying to protect me, and I appreciate that,I admit that I'm scared of facing Tylor, but you're in no shape to fight and I don't want you to get any more injuries, internal, or external, so please, let me fight them," Ultra Ares begged.

Freeza sighed in defeat.

'Fine…but can you…atleast…take me to…the alley way of the mattress store…?" Freeza asked.

'Of course," Super Ares answered.

Ultra Ares gently lifted Freeza bridal style and flew her to the dark part to where noone could find her but Anne or the other 2 who he trusted.

'Th-Thanks…" Freeza whispered

'You're welcome, I'll call Anne to stay with you," Super Ares Informed.

Freeza nodded and tried to sleep the pain away as Super Ares urgently ran to the site of where Freeza had fought Tylor and his goons. He called Anne on his Heart Phone.

'Anne!" Super Ares trembled.

Anne yawned.

'Simon? What is it? It's like twelve o' clock in the morning…" Anne asked.

'Ariel got hurt!" Super Ares answered.

Anne yelped and fell out of her bed.

'What!? Where is she!? Is she okay!?" Anne exclaimed.

'She tried to fight some magician freak and 3 hypnotized guys, she explained to me that she won the first fight with them because they weren't stronger and bigger, and then he made them 10x stronger than her and one of them broke her back!" Super Ares explained.

'Oh no! where is she?" Anne asked.

'She's in the alley way of Maddie's Mattress Store in the dark part of it so no random stranger could come kidnap her or that magician creep couldn't find her!" Super Ares replied.

'Okay, I'll be right there!" Anne complied.

'Great! You take Venus with you to examine if her back injury is serious and I'll take Andy with me for extra muscle!" Super Ares ordered.

'Okay," Anne Complied.

Anne and Super Ares hung up the phone.

'Venus! Wake up!" Anne urged as she shook Venus.

'Mmmmgrh…Andy now is not the time to play hide and seek…I will play with you tomorrow…" Venus mumbled.

'Venus! I'm not Andy!" Anne whispered.

Venus woke up, rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses.

'Oh, Anne, what are you doing up?" Venus asked.

'Ariel got hurt! We need your X-Ray machine!" Anne whispered.

Venus gasped and got out of bed to wake up Andy.

'Andy! Andy wake up!" Venus urged as she shook Andy.

'1 bunny…2 bunnies!" Andy giggled.

Venus facepalmed.

'Give me a second," Venus miffed.

Venus walked up to Andy's bed, pulled out a blow horn, she blew it into Andy's ear and shouted.

'Wake! Up Andy!" Venus cried.

Andy yelped and woke up.

Anne had what would look like a sweatdrop and dot eyes.

'Was that necessary…?" Anne asked.

'Nope, but it was fun…" Venus sarcastically quipped.

'What was that for?" Ariel whined.

'Ariel got hurt! Me and Venus are going to go to her and Simon said he needed you for extra muscle!" Anne replied.

'Venus?" Andy asked.

Venus sighed.

'Andy, I will be fine, go! help Simon!" Venus urgently replied.

'Okay!" Andy complied.

Andy transformed into Ultra Herc and jumped out of the Window.

'Up, up, and away!" Ultra Herc boomed.

'Andy!" Anne whispered. 'I mean-…Ultra Herc!"

Anne transformed into Super Psycha and flew out the window to grab Ultra Herc by his leg. Super Psycha was struggling holding him by his leg.

'Venus! Do you have anything that can make him lighter!?" Super Psycha asked.

'Uh! I have the "No Mass 2000"! That will work!" Venus answered.

'Well please use it on Andy before we get caught!" Super Psycha whispered.

Venus blasted Ultra Herc and made him weigh nothing. Super Psycha sighed of relief and gently released Ultra Herc to the ground on his feet.

'Thanks Venus, You have the X-Ray machine!?" Super Psycha asked.

'Yep!" Venus Answered.

Venus Transformed into Lady Techna and flew to the Ground.

'Let us go before we are caught," Lady Techna suggested.

'Oh! Ultra Herc! Concentrate and you'll be able to fly!" Super Psycha suggested.

'Ooh! Got it!" Ultra Herc complied.

Ultra Herc began to fly again.

'Yay!" Ultra Herc beamed.

Ultra Herc flew to where Super Ares was.

Super Ares was fighting Tylor and his goons, he grabbed Tylor by his hair and threw him into the sky, he aimed for his stomach and connected the giant grunting in pain as he hit a completely abandoned area of Amoria. The other guy was about to grab him but then Ultra Herc intervened and threw him on top of Giant Tylor.

'Thanks, Ultra Herc!" Super Ares chuckled.

You are welcome!" Ultra Herc replied.

With Lady Techna and Super Psycha…

'Where did he saw that Ariel was?" Lady Techna asked.

'He said she was in the alley way of Maddie's Mattress Store!" Super Psycha answered.

They arrived there to see Freeza trying to sleep the pain away.

'Ariel!" Super Psycha cried.

Super Psycha gently lifted Freeza and gently shook her, Freeza moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

'A-…Anne? Venus? What're you guys doi-…ah!" Freeza cried.

Freeza was trying to sit up but failed due to her broken back.

'Woah! Ariel! Take it easy!" Super Psycha implored.

'Please, tell me…that there is a way to determine…whether I've actually, broken my back or not…" Freeza agonized.

'I brought my X-Ray machine," Venus suggested.

'Don't worry, It'll be over soon," Super Psycha comforted.

Super Psycha offered her hand.

'And I won't let go until it's finished, okay?" Super Psycha offered.

Freeza sighed and took Super Psycha's hand.

'What do we have to do?" Super Psycha asked.

'You have to turn her over for this to work," Lady Techna answered.

Freeza sighed.

'Go ahead," Freeza complied.

Super Psycha turned her over just enough to expose her back as Lady Techna gently put a metal plate on Freeza's back and pressed a button. The machine made beeping noises for a minute then stopped.

'Scanning Complete!" A male robotic voice chirped.

Lady Techna took the machine off and looked at the picture of Freeza's back.

Super Psycha gently put Freeza back on her back but in her arms.

'Well, Is her back broken?" Super Psycha asked.

'According to this image, no, it is not Broken," Lady Techna answered.

Super Psycha and Freeza sighed of relief.

'But, there is a part that is dislocated though," Lady Techna informed.

'Oh no," Super Psycha Bellowed. 'What're we going to do? She's in danger of passing out from the pain!"

'Well, This might work, but we only have one chance at this though," Lady Techna suggested.

'What is it?" Super Psycha asked.

'You have to use your healing magic to rearrange her back into the right position," Lady Techna explained.

'Okay! How do I do that!?" Super Psycha asked.

'You control her Vertebrate, find the dislocated bone and put one of the small bones back into place," Lady Techna explained.

'Oh, Okay!" Super Psycha agreed. 'Hey Ari,"

'Huh?" Freeza mumbled.

'I'm going to have to rearrange a certain bone to fix the dislocated bone, Okay?" Super Psycha informed.

'You can't hold me for a little longer?" Freeza asked.

Super Psycha giggled.

'Sorry Ari, I have to, It's the only way you'll get better," Super Psycha implored.

'Okay," Freeza breathed out.

Super Psycha turned Freeza over and wielded her gift for a magic simulation of her spinal cord to appear,she found the dislocated bone, and like a puzzle piece connected it to the rest of the back bone, She then heard a pop and ended the realistic simulation.

Super Psycha turned Freeza on her back again and gently shook her out of her daze.

'Ari? You feeling Okay?" Super Psycha asked.

'Try to stand up," Lady Techna suggested.

Freeza sat up and felt no pain.

'huh, I feel great! Oh girl! Thank you so much!" Freeza cheered.

Freeza hugged Super Psycha.

'I'm so glad you're okay!" Super Psycha rejoiced. 'I was so worried!"

'Okay, where's Simon?" Freeza asked.

'He's fighting that magician and his hypnotized cronies," Super Psycha answered.

'But do not worry, He has Andy for extra muscle," Lady Techna informed.

'Okay, let's go help them!" Super Psycha exclaimed.

They flew to help the guys with their fight.

With Super Ares and Ultra Herc…

Super Ares and Ultra Herc had weakened the giants and forced them to turn back to normal size, Super Hercul punched the last guy, knocking him out, he slide clapped and giggled.

'Oh fishsticks…Well, it has been a pleasure playing with you..but, I gotta go!" The Magician nervously stated.

He tried to run but ran smack dab into an Ice wall.

'You aint going nowhere!" Freeza boomed as she let the Ice wall down. 'We, have some unfinished business…"

'huh, Ariel!" Super Ares beamed.

'Ariel! You're okay!" Ultra Herc chirped.

Ultra Herc hugged Freeza.

'D'oh! Glad to see you too Jumbo…" Freeza hugged back.

'Uh, Andy!" Super Psycha chuckled.

'Huh?" Ultra Herc asked.

'I think you're crushing her," Super Psycha replied.

'Yeah, can you let go of me, before you crush my spine?" Freeza asked.

'Oh!" Ultra Herc nervously chuckled and put Freeza down. 'Sorry, Glad you're okay though,"

Freeza chuckled.

'Yeah, I know," Freeza Replied. 'So, Whose butt are we kicking?"

'I believe, It's the magician's butt," Super Ares chuckled.

'The wannabe magician?" Super Psycha asked.

'Or the dumb one?" Lady Techna asked.

'I think we're looking at both," Freeza quipped.

'Th-…This isn't over! I-…I will defeat you, brats!" The Magician snapped.

'Who you calling a brat!?" Freeza retorted.

Freeza was about to freeze him into a chokehold but Super Psycha stopped her.

'M-mm, he's not worth it F," Super Psycha seethed.

'Fine, I won't freeze him into a chokehold," Freeza miffed.

'Now I really must say goodbye, but don't forget about this big guy!" The Magician Stammered.

The Magician conjured up a giant monster, who had black skin, a red eye, 4 arms, who had blue hair and a large appetite.

'I'd really love to stay and play, but I really have to go away! Ta-Ta!" The Magician chuckled.

He conjured up a smoke bomb and left.

'D'ah! He's getting away!" Freeza fumed.

They heard the monster roar!

'Uh, Freeza, I think we've got bigger problems!" Super Ares quivered.

The Monster roared as the team of heroes backed away in fear.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation Part 1!

I can't read your mind

Please Open up to me

It's what I see Inside

Anything it takes to set you free…

Please open up your heart

I've always been this kind

It's tearing me apart,

Seeing this heartbreak rewind

Please tell me what's wrong

Something's bothering you deep inside

I knew it all along,

Just open up to me, and help me finish this song!

The next morning...

'How are we going to contact Destiny?" Ariel asked.

'I don't know but I'm sure we'll find a way," Simon answered.

'Hey Baby Cakes! I heard that you were balled up in the fetal position when the giant attacked," Tylor chuckled. 'Some were surprised but that's expected from a wimp like you,"

Ariel growled.

'OH THAT IS IT! When I get done you're going to balled up in the fetal position calling for your mommy!" Ariel snapped as she lunged for Tylor.

'Ariel! Wait! Violence isn't the answer!" Simon begged.

Ariel stopped and stepped back.

'Yeah you better step back before you get hurt sweetcheeks," Tylor snickered.

'Fine, but he is getting on my last nerve! So ya better deal with him before I do!" Ariel raged.

'Violence isn't the answer, but this is," Simon stated as he took out his heart phone.

He pressed play on a video on a video of Tylor and his "friends" being scared.

'Ugh Where are we ? What in name of Amoria happened?" Tylor asked.

His friend whimpered and pointed behind Tylor say incoherent words.

'What're you squealing at!?" Tylor snapped.

Tylor then looked behind him and saw the giant the magician had summoned.

'What should we do boss!?" His "friend" asked.

'I know what we should do !" Tylor mumbled. 'RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" Tylor screamed.

Tylor ran, flailing his arms like a madman he ran for miles and miles until he fell into a mud pit.

'Eww! Nasty mud!" Tylor whined.

Tylor then felt something on him.

'Aaaah! Leach! Leach! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Tylor cried.

His "Friend" looked for leaches.

Tylor was in the fetal position crying like a baby.

'D-Did you get them off of me?" Tylor asked.

'Boss, That wasn't a leach," his "friend" answered.

'Then what was it!?" Tylor cried.

But his friend found nothing, but a fly buzzing around.

'It was a fly sir " His "friend" sighed.

'It was still scary those big eyes that fuzzy hair and those little feet!" Tylor cried.

And that was the end of the Video

'That That proves nothing!" Tylor stuttered.

'Y-Yeah! It could've been a horsefly!" His "friend" said.

'It was barely the size of a little kid's pinky toe," Simon replied.

Simon played the video again and zoomed in on the fly that buzzed around Tylor, and the fly was 1.2 millimeters.

Tylor glared at his "friend".

'I'll just shut up now, Sir," His "friend" stuttered.

Ariel burst out laughing.

'At least Simon doesn't get in the fetal position over a buzzing fly!" Ariel chuckled.

'Why! You- let's go Murphy! They're not worth it!" Tylor stuttered.

Tylor and his "friends" left on his motorcycle.

'This isn't over, Camille!" Tylor shouted before he disappeared from sight.

'Boy you showed him!" Ariel chuckled.

'I couldn't let him hurt you," Simon replied.

'Boy, I would've been fine," Ariel chuckled. 'Now how we gonna call Destiny?"

'Who is this Destiny you speak of?" A Voice chuckled.

Woah!" Ariel and Simon stammered.

There was a lady sitting in a chair wearing a straw hat and a white summer dress, she chuckled and took off her hat, it revealed to be Destiny.

'You rang?" Destiny asked.

Ariel and Simon laughed.

'We need to talk to you about Anne, We think something might be wrong with her," Simon confessed.

'Come with me," Destiny suggested.

Destiny made a portal and winked at them before she walked in.

They shrugged and walked in with her. Portal took them to the Estrella Academy.

'Follow me to my office," Destiny told them.

Ariel and Simon followed destiny to her office, Destiny opened the door as her assistant accidentally bumped into her.

'Ah! ! I am so sorry I bumped into you! I didn't mean to! I- " The younger girl stuttered.

Destiny chuckled.

'Josie, It's okay, we all make mistakes," Destiny comforted. 'This is my assistant, Josie,"

'H- Hi!" Josie stuttered.

'Josie, This is Simon and Ariel," Destiny said pointing to Simon and Ariel.

'H-Hi Simon and Ariel! It's nice to make your acquaintance! Now if you'll excuse me, I will just finish organizing these test in alphabetical order!" Josie stammered.

Josie left and closed the door.

'What's go her all nervous?" Ariel asked.

'She's very shy and apologetic, but let us not get sidetracked you said you were concerned for Anne?" Destiny asked.

'Yeah, she's been fainting out a lot, and even when she doesn't she's either dizzy, or has a headache," Simon informed.

'Have you all experienced what she has?" Destiny asked.

'No, we feel fine after using our powers, a little exhausted but aside from that just fine," Ariel answered.

'Well, this is peculiar," Destiny acknowledged. 'But luckily I have a story for this,"

'What is it?" Simon asked.

'Once upon a time, Before Amoria existed, In Olympia, Aphrodite was at her daughter-in-law Psyche's 33th birthday party, and she was still pretty bitter about Psyche and Eros's Marriage, but her granddaughter tried to cheer her up no matter what," Destiny narrated.

'C'mon Grandma! Father's happy! Mother's happy! Don't you like it when father's happy?" Hedone beamed.

Aphrodite sighed as her stoic face broke into a smile.

'Yes, I guess that if your father, it is worth it," Aphrodite admitted.

Eros came over and picked up his daughter.

'Mother, Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Eros asked.

'Ugh, Your girlfriend is still prettier than me! And at 30!?" Aphrodite scoffed. 'Even I started to grow a couple of wrinkles at 30 she must have had plastic surgery or something "

'Mother This again? She's my wife, and she doesn't even believe in surgery, well, atleast not on the face," Eros emitted.

'Oh fantastic! So she's naturally just prettier than me!" Aphrodite complained.

'I think you're pretty grandma " Hedone beamed.

'Aww! See Hedone says you're pretty enough!" Eros chuckled.

'You know what Hedy You're right, beauty on the outside shouldn't matter, thank you, pumpkin," Aphrodite rejoiced.

'You're welcome, grandma," Hedone chirped.

Hedone jumped out of Eros's arms.

'Now if you excuse me, I have to amuse the crowd with my dancing!" Hedone giggled.

Eros and Aphrodite chuckled.

'Well, I have to go make sure she doesn't hurt herself because she can get a little rough when she dances," Eros chuckled.

Eros sprinted towards his daughter.

'Aphrodite watched as her granddaughter made the crowd laugh and cry with tears of joy, but then near at the end of the party, Hades's daughter Melinoe crashed the party!" Destiny narrated.

Simon gasped.

'you got no Idea who Melinoe even is do you?" Ariel quipped.

'No No Idea whatsoever " Simon shamefully admitted.

'Melinoe was the Greek goddess of nightmares and ghosts, she asked Hercules where Hedone was and Hercules,being a bit dim, let's say, had no idea of her sinister intentions pointed to where Hedone was," Destiny sighed.

'Yeah! She's a funny little squirt!" Hercules chuckled.

'Okay, Thank you," Melinoe flatly replied.

'Melinoe headed for Hedone.

'Geez, she sounds grumpy, I hope the kid can atleast make her crack a smile," Hercules scoffed.

'She went over to Hedone and asked her if she could entertain her alone," Destiny narrated.

'Why miss?" Hedone asked.

'Because, I like the peace and quiet and and my ears are very sensitive," Melinoe innocently replied.

'Oh! I sorry we can go to my room!" Hedone beamed.

'Hedone led her to her room where it was quiet, she pet her lion cub pet Edburga, and entertained Melinoe by her dancing and her various tricks," Destiny chuckled.

'And I call this one the wet nose toucher!" Hedone chirped.

'Hedone tried her best touch her nose with her tongue but could only touch the tip of her nose but what she didn't know was that her eyes crossed when she did it, And this made her laugh, when the trick was over when Hedone's back was turned she knocked Hedone out, captured her and disappeared with her," Destiny sadly narrated.

'Oh no," Simon sadly replied.

'Yes," Destiny responded. 'Edburga saw this and sprinted to Eros, Psyches and Aphrodite, they cried tears of sorrow and were filled with shame and guilt, but then when Boreas, Ares, Hercules, and Hephaestus heard of this kidnapping they went with Aphrodite and Psyches to the underworld to rescue her, Melinoe sprung 6 traps, The first one, was disarmed by Ares," Destiny narrated.

'Youuuuu have tooo hit the write tarrrrgeeeet " A ghost woman moaned.

'Well, eni mini miny mo! Catch a sabertooth tiger by it's toe if it hollers let me know, my mother told me to choose the big fat one so you are it!" Ares mumbled he threw his Ares at the target with snakes.

'Aaah! Snakes! Get them off! Get them off! Get them off!" Boreas cried as made an Ice stool and got on top of it.

'Oh you ninny! I could easily rip these snakes in two- Ah!" Ares trailed off before being touched by a snake.

He jumped on the stool with Boreas!

'And you say I'm the ninny!" Boreas retorted.

'Okay! Obviously not the right target!" Ares stammered.

'You think!?" Psyches and Aphrodite quipped.

'Okay," Ares took out another arrow. 'eni mini miny mo! Catch a sabertooth tiger by it's toe if it ho- " Ares trailed off.

'Will you just pick a flippin' target already!?" Everyone irritatingly cried.

'Okay! I choose the one in the middle!" Ares stammered.

Ares threw it at the one middle and it made the snakes leave them alone.

'They all sighed with relief and went onto the next one, Boreas disarmed the next one, he had to freeze the right ghost because one loved the cold but the other one, hated it, he had to determine which one, First he froze the oldest one, but she became furious and had unleashed her fire powers towards Ares, Ares ran around in panic trying to put the fire out," Destiny Narrated.

'Ahh! Hot gluteus maximus! hot hot! Gluteus maximus!" Ares whined.

Boreas sighed.

'Okay, I will freeze you then, since you seem so calm about this," Boreas informed.

'He froze her and when she shattered the ice she actually thanked him and that she had had a long hot day, he said that it was his pleasure and they moved on and the next trap was set just for Hercules, he had to choose which stone door to lift, he easily lifted the wrong one but was quick enough to close it when he saw a bunch of poisonous spiders about to crawl into the room and he opened the right one, The next one was for Hephaestus he had to get out of the maze, he made it out in an hour," Destiny Narrated.

'Wow, he was really smart, It would have taken me probably atleast a day to get out," Simon confessed.

Destiny chuckled.

'Anyway, Aphrodite and Psyches had to disarm the next one, They were trapped in a room and couldn't get out no matter what they did," Destiny Narrated.

'Ahh! Power of Love!" Aphrodite shouted.

Nothing

'God like power!" Psyche desperately stated.

Nothing

'What're we gonna do!?" Psyche asked.

'Maybe keep an eye on your daughter next time!" Aphrodite snapped.

'Oh! So this my fault grandma!?" Psyche retorted.

'Oh no you did not missy!" Aphrodite snarked.

'Oh yes I did gramps! All you ever cared was about how beautiful you were and how I wasn't allowed near "your" Son ever again!" Psyches Retorted.

'That is NOT all I care about! I care about my son too!" Aphrodite snapped.

'Yeah! This coming from the woman who locked him up and for once in her sad lonely life wore black at our wedding because she was "Mourning"!" Psyches retorted.

'I was angry because you were more beautiful than me!" Aphrodite snapped.

Psyche gasped.

'M-Me More beautiful than you ?" Psyche asked.

'Yeah I was afraid that I would lose my beauty completely! People were worshipping you instead of me! That's why I acted so snarky towards you! Because I was afraid that Zeus would name you the New Goddess of Love and Beauty!" Aphrodite sobbed.

'M- Mom I never knew you felt that way why didn't you tell me in the first place ?" Psyche asked.

'I guess I was just afraid of Zeus and my own son seeing as a greedy, selfish woman who would do anything to preserve just physical beauty and not " Aphrodite trailed off.

'Internal Beauty ?" Psyche finished.

'Yes " Aphrodite responded.

'Well, to tell you the truth, as a little girl, I actually worshipped you so much that I wanted to be as beautiful as you, but, I can see I went too far " Psyche now realized.

'You worshipped me?" Aphrodite asked.

'Yes, When I saw you in the sky one day, I said to myself that "I wanna be just like her!" and combed my hair 50 times a day from then on," Psyche chuckled.

'Oh, Psyches I'm sorry I treated you like a female Prometheus! I probably should've worn brighter clothes at Hedone's birth," Aphrodite confessed.

'And I probably should've turned it down with the beauty factor back then," Psyches also confessed.

'The two woman chuckled at the walls were closing in on them stopped and shattered to pieces, by Hercules's strength, They asked what happened and the two woman told them on how they'd confessed their inner and true emotions,and then after defeating Melinoe's ghosts and nightmares they rescued Hedone together so fast she didn't know that she was missing, and from then On, When Zeus couldn't defend Olympia, Ares, Aphrodite, Boreas, Hercules, and Hephaestus defended Olympia with their skill and god like abilities, the end," Destiny finished.

It went back to Simon, Ariel, and Destiny.

'O- Oh, so that was the reason?" Simon asked.

'She just has some pent up feelings that she doesn't want us to see?" Ariel asked.

'Yes, and it could also be because she IS the most connected to her powers and that she really does want to spread love, peace and forgiveness," Destiny answered.

'But there's just one place " Simon trailed off.

'Or one person " Ariel continued.

'Where she can't spread it or show it " Simon finished.

'Has anybody been giving her trouble? One of you, maybe a neighbor or authority figure that she thought that she could trust," Destiny asked.

'N- No! Everybody knows EVERYBODY in Amoria! Trust me! There is not one person in that town that I don't know by first name basis!" Simon explained.

'And even if we didn't I love Anne, but the girl would not shut up about herself nor the name of every person in town! She is literally a walking, talking, breathing open book" Ariel groaned.

Destiny chuckled.

'Well, Maybe you should look for the person that doesn't belong," Destiny suggested. 'You're dismissed,"

Simon and Ariel left her office confused.

'Look for the person who doesn't belong? What in the world does that mean!?" Ariel asked.

'Look for the person who doesn't belong, Look for the person who doesn't belong " Simon mumbled.

Then a lightbulb went off on his head!

'That mean you got an Idea, or is that lightbulb about to go out in a few seconds?" Ariel asked.

'Ariel! That's it!" Simon responded. 'She means look for the person that makes Anne act differently!"

'You mean we have to look for the person that would actually make her feel anger or sadness?" Ariel asked.

'Yes! Now let's go!" Simon answered as he practically dragged Ariel to the school's exit portal.

Back in Amoria

Ariel and Simon were hiding behind the bushes spying on Anne.

'Okay, I'm looking for the person who doesn't belong, but he or she is not here! You having any luck?" Simon complained.

'I'm striking out of luck too! I don't see didly squat! But Anne, Andy and Venus!" Ariel also complained.

'Whatchya doin' here!?" Tina asked as she popped out of nowhere.

Ariel shouted and fell to the ground.

'Wh- What the!? Where you!? Hauh!?" Ariel stuttered. 'Girl! This is just NOT my week! you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

'Aww c'mon! don't be such a Grumpy Gus! Boop!" Tina said as she lightly tapped Ariel's nose.

'Simon!" Ariel whisper shouted.

'Ooh! Tell him I said hi!" Tina crazily giggled.

'What is it?" Simon asked.

'Crazy thing just followed us here!" Ariel Grumbled. 'Boy! I am just telling you! This is not my week!"

'What!? You mean!?" Simon asked.

'Yes!" Ariel growled.

'Hiya!" Tina chirped.

Ariel shouted as Simon screamed.

Tina crazily giggled.

'Why are you laughing, Misses "IT"!?" Ariel fumed.

I just love seeing blood rush to your faces when you scream like babies! It's priceless!" Tina giggled.

'Please tell me I can grab her by her raggedy little monkey tale and throw her back towards Estrella Academy!" Ariel angrily begged.

'Ariel, if we as even laid a finger on her, the whole neighborhood would notice us and we would get arrested!" Simon responded.

Ariel grumbled and sighed.

'Fine, I will not Throttle her with her own tail!" Ariel begrudgingly promised.

'Thank you," Simon emitted.

They watched for two and a half hours but nothing! Noone that they didn't know were in there!

Until at Night, A Mysterious man in a mysterious car came

'Ah!" Tina whisper shouted. 'Get up! Rise and Shine! Wake up lazy butts!"

'Ah! Ah! I- I'm awake!" Simon snorted.

'I'm up! I'm not sleeping!" Ariel whisper shouted.

'Ugh What did you wake us up for now?" Simon asked.

'I see a suspicious looking man!" Tina answered.

'Oh! Good job, Tina! Way to go!" Simon rejoiced.

Simon and Ariel looked with their binoculars to see what the man was up to.

'Okay, Mister " Simon mumbled.

'What're you up to?" Ariel asked.

'Hi Sandra you stone cold fox!" The man happily moaned.

'Ugh! Gag me!" Anne miffed.

'Who is he?" Venus asked.

'That's my Step dad Every Christmas ever since I was 12 he would ditch us and spend Christmas eve with his friends " Anne seethed.

'Ouch " Venus replied.

'He has a name?" Venus asked.

'Brooke, when my dad went into a coma, after 8 years when I was about to turn 12 she decided to remarry and married Brooke, I remember I was the only flower girl who couldn't fit her dress " Anne griped.

'Double ouch " Venus replied.

'I- It's fine as long as my mom is happy " Anne begrudgingly responded.

'Yikes I never knew one man could cause such pain and anger in her " Simon sighed.

Ariel was ready to snap her binoculars in half like a twig

'Would I go to jail if I choked him ?" Ariel angrily asked.

'Ariel! Heal!" Simon begged.

'Fine!" Ariel grumbled.

After that when Andy, Venus, Edna, and even Sandra were in bed, Anne was in bed hugging Venus but she wasn't sleeping. She was keeping her eyes open for any danger to her friends.

'Isn't that a little unusual?" Simon asked.

'Y-Yeah It's like she's a lioness keeping an eye out for her cubs so they don't get eaten by the other male lio- " Ariel trailed off before she realized what was happening.

'No, It can't be!" Simon dreaded.

'He's a predator!?" Ariel stammered.

'How is he a predator!?" Simon asked.

'I don't know but from the way Anne's acting he's a predator somehow! Some way!" Ariel clarified.

Brooke slid a note under Anne's bedroom door and when he was gone Anne was not about to let go of Venus so she used her telekinesis to have the note float to her she caught it and read it.  
The not read: 'Hey little sexy thing, how about we "hang out" like we used to and maybe bring the genius with you so she can calculate my burning passion for your breasts and what you've got down there!"- Love B-Man. This made Anne furious! The burning of her lungs, her rapid heartbeat, the shaking of her body and the color change of her eyes that went from an innocent green to a murderous red

'Oh geez, She's do angry that even I'm starting to sweat! And I'm not even in the room!" Simon quietly exclaimed.

Anne gently laid Venus down gave her, her stuffed husky dog toy to hug and hopped out of bed, before she left she conjured up a sound-proof barrier around her loved one so they wouldn't have to hear what was going to be said and done.

'I have told you a million times before that I am NOT going to "do it"! With you! Do you know how sick and perverted that is!?" Anne seethed.

'Aww, C'mon baby Age is just a number.." Brooke Chuckled.

'Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick " Ariel groaned.

'I'm not going to let you break my mother's heart again!" Anne fumed.

'Ah! She's too skinny for me! I like the woman but you have more cu- " Brooke trailed off.

Anne screamed in rage and aimed for his cheek and watched the blood spilled from his mouth,

'Oh I see P-Playing hard to get " Brooke weakly chuckled.

Anne stepped on his stomach with her foot.

'Let's get one thing clear, "Casa Nova" 1! You are NOT Going to break my mom's heart! 2! I am NOT a "Sex Toy" that you can use whenever you please! And number 3! You KEEP MY FRIENDS OUT OF THIS! Got it!?" Anne hissed.

'G-Got it " Brooke whimpered.

'Good! But here's a reminder in case you forget!" Anne seethed as she kicked him in the crotch.

Brooke quietly cried in pain and whimpered for his mommy.

Anne went back to her room, took down the sound-proof barriers and went back to sleep but still with one eye gently clutching to Venus more than ever before

Simon slowly put his binoculars down.

'Remind me never to make her angry " Simon pleaded.

'Noted " Ariel complied in a gruff voice.

Simon and Ariel went home, got some sleep and visited Anne's house the next day, the doorbell rang.

'Huh?" Anne heard the doorbell. 'Oh! Venus! Venus, Wake up!" Anne whispered as she gently shook her.

Venus yawned.

'What is it?" Venus asked.

'Somebody's here!" Anne squealed.

Anne hopped out of bed then Venus slid out of bed, Anne walked down the steps and sprinted to the door, opening it after, It revealed to be Simon and Ariel.

'Aaah!" Anne squealed. 'Ari!" Anne hugged her.

'Woah! Hi Anne! How are you!?" Ariel asked.

'I'm good! What're you doing here!?" Anne asked.

'Well, I just wanted to invite you over to my house!" Ariel chirped.

Anne got stars in her eyes, dragged her mother to the door and practically begged her for her permission.

'Okay! Okay! You can go!" Sandra chuckled. 'Okay, Ariel, is this okay with your mother?"

'Yes, We talked last night and she approved," Ariel confirmed.

'Wait! Can I take Andy and Venus with me?" Anne asked.

'Why?" Sandra asked.

'They won't be safe here with that pervert you call a boyfriend!" Anne thought. 'I want to make sure they're not lonely " Anne answered.

'Aww, That's sweet of you Anne, Of course they can go! Ariel did your mother approve them just in case?" Sandra asked.

'Yeah," Ariel answered.

'Woohoo! I'll tell Andy and Venus!" Anne chirped.

Anne sprinted out the living room.

'Wow, I guess they're a package deal now," Sandra sighed.

'Yeah," Ariel replied.

Anne, Venus and Andy got their stuff packed and sprinted to the living room.

'Bye mom! Love you!" Anne swiftly beamed.

'Woah! Girl! Calm down! Ariel hasn't even left the living room yet and you're right infront of her car!" Sandra chuckled.

'Oh Sorry Ari.." Anne nervously chuckled.

Ariel and Sandra chuckled.

'It's fine Misses Ainsworth, I understand that she's just excited, Let me go, you have a good day," Ariel giggled.

'You have a good day too Ariel," Sandra chuckled. 'Oh, that girl is a never-ending bundle of energy,"

Ariel drove them to her neighborhood and parked her car in the garage.

'Well, we're home sweet home!" Ariel beamed.

'Wow! This is your place!?" Anne asked.

'Yeah, It's not a mansion but it's not too shabby either," Ariel joked.

'It looks nice," Anne chuckled. 'I can't wait to meet your mom!"

Ariel chuckled and led them to the door, she rang the doorbell and greeted her mom, her mom opened the door and greeted the group the group of friends and welcomed them into her home.

Hi Miss Burlese!" Anne beamed.

'Hi!- " Brianna trailed off.

'Anne!" Anne replied.

'Oh! You're the one who- Aah!" Brianna excitedly squealed.

Brianna hugged Anne.

'Uh, Mom, I think you're crushing her," Ariel chuckled.

'Oh! Sorry! I'm just grateful for you-..." Brianna trailed off.

Ariel slid her hand across her neck indicating that she was begging her not to say it.

'Helping...my daughter in her time of need!" Brianna stammered.

'Thank you mom," Ariel whispered.

'You think she can be any more specific?" Simon asked.

Ariel elbowed him in the stomach out of irritation, Simon grunted in pain.

'Well! Welcome to our house!" Brianna said.

They walked into the house and saw Ariel's father snoring on the couch.

'Uh Ariel...Where's your dad?" Simon asked.

'Hmph, You're looking right at him!" Ariel grumbled.

'Hmph! yeah, Man's so lazy he probably still thinks Ariel is 13 years old!" Brianna grumbled.

Both Brianna and Ariel grumbled at how lazy Ariel's father was.

'Yikes..." Simon said.

'Ouch..." Anne agreed.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation part 2

'Ooh! Ariel! Is this your room!?" Anne asked.

Anne rushed to Ariel's bedroom, but Ariel yelped and rushed after her.

'Anne!" Ariel stammered.

Ariel rushed to her room and blocked the door.

'Huh? Ariel? What is it?" Anne asked.

'Uh…I…wet the bed…" Ariel lied.

Ariel was sweating bullets.

'Uh…Okay…It's nothing to be ashamed of, but just in case, I won't tell anyone!" Anne nervously stammered.

'Thank you, Anne! You're a true friend!" Ariel nervously chuckled. 'Oh my god, I'm such a liar…"

Ariel childishly wept, then snapped out of it to go back into the living room.

'Our guest room is on the left!" Ariel informed.

'Thanks! C'mon Andy! Venus!" Anne chirped.

She grabbed their hands and sped to the guest room, they both yelped.

'Well she's definitely excited about this sleepover!" Brianna giggled.

'Well, believe it or not, Me and Anne have become very close through the course of 4 days…" Ariel admitted.

'Aww! Girl I'm jealous!" Brianna huffed.

'Why?" Ariel asked. 'You said you were like me in high school! But tougher!"

'Yeah, and more stubborn! To tell the truth it took me and Sandra a month to get along!" Brianna confessed.

'Hmm, that does explain my 10th birthday party lasting longer than intended…" Ariel scoffed.

'Hey! I wasn't gonna let that mother return without her son!" Brianna huffed.

'Yeah, It was a little depressing hearing Miss Parham play that depressing piano music…" Ariel gaged.

'Sometimes it wasn't even music…It was just her mashing the keys and crying why about her husband leaving…" Brianna groaned.

Both shuddered.

'Well, I have to join Anne and the rest of my friends before Andy breaks something," Ariel shuddered.

Ariel sprinted to the guest room.

'Hey Ariel!" Anne giggled.

'What is i-…" Ariel was cut off when she was hit by a pillow. 'Oh no you didn't!"

Ariel chuckled and chucked a pillow at Venus.

'Oof!" Venus grumbled.

Everybody nervously laughed.

'Venus…You're not looking forward to vaporizing anybody today are you?" Anne asked.

The was an awkward pause, Venus sat up deviously grinned, and chucked a pillow at Anne!

'Oh it is on!" Venus shouted.

The girls cheered.

'Girls vs. Boys!" Anne declared.

Anne threw her pillow at Simon as he grunted and crashed to the ground babbling incoherently right then Ariel chucked one of the other pillows at Andy, he fell over the bed and landed on Simon, both young men yelled Andy landed.

'Don't worry! I'm fine! Simon cushioned my fall!" Andy chirped.

'Oh! N-…No! I'm fine! J-Just fine!" Simon childishly wheezed out. 'Just a few broken ribs…"

Anne sprinted over to Simon to check on him she picked him up and dramatically shouted his name.

'Simon! I haven't known you for long!" Anne dramatically sniffled. 'But you were a good friend!"

'A-Anne…I…" Simon dramatically stammered.

'You what?" Anne questioned.

'I need…" Simon childishly stuttered.

'You need what?" Anne asked.

'I need you to…Help me…" dramatically trailed off.

'To help you do what?" Anne asked.

'I need ya, to help me…Win this PILLOW FIGHT!" Simon boomed as he hit Anne with the pillow.

Anne grunted and fell.

'Simon!" Anne grumbled.

'…" there was a pause.

'You are going to get it!" Anne giggled as Venus chucked a couple of pillows at Simon and Andy.

'Oh it is on!" Simon boomed.

They all started throwing pillows at eachother a few minutes later the girls had their own pillow fort.

'This pillow fort is made like titanium! The strongest element in the periodic table! We will be victorious!" Venus proclaimed.

'English please?" asked Ariel in a sassy tone.

Venus sighed.

'This Pillow fort is strong enough to defend us." Venus explained.

Ariel and Anne cheered.

A few pillows were thrown at their fort and it fell down.

'Oh, Really, Miss smarty?" Ariel snipped.

'Toughest element in the periodic table huh?" asked Anne with her irritated dot eyes.

'Uh," Venus nervously laughed.

While Venus sweatdropped the boys surrounded. The girls screamed then burst into a fit of giggles as they ran behind the bed, Ariel threw a pillow at Simon while Andy chucked a pillow at Anne, she grunted and fell to the ground, she grabbed the pillow, jumped on the bed and demanded a pillow sword fight with Andy, he accepted and laughed as their pillows clashed. Simon demanded a pillow fight with Venus.

'Challenge accepted!" proclaimed as she hopped on the bed.

Venus and Simon's pillows touched as the feathers flew,

After a few feathers flew Ariel decided to join the battle of pillows,

'Hey!" giggled Simon after his face was hit with an unfamiliar pillow. 'Who said you could join the fight?"

'Me, Myself, and I!" Ariel sassily chuckled as her and Venus simultaneously hit him in the face with pillows.

'Woah!" Simon fell of the bed and waved his Pillow in Surrender.

Andy nervously laughed as the girl punched their pillows.

Andy tried to fight but resistance, was futile, Ariel chucked the pillow at his face, while Anne with all her might tackled him, and Venus just giggled as she dropped to his level, she lightly tapped his face.

'You won didn't you?" Andy asked.

'Yes, We are victorious!" proclaimed Venus as she threw her hand in the air.

The girls cheered at their childish victory.

'Girls win!" Anne shouted while fist bumping Ariel.

'Ah! Because we're smarter! Give it up for Girl Power!" shouted Ariel.

The girls clasped hands.

'Okay, okay, try not to rub it in our faces," Simon intervened rolling his eyes.

'Okay," The girls complied.

'I'm going to the Movie store kids you better come with because I might end up picking the wrong movie, And I aint taking it back!" Brianna shouted.

'Ooh!" The group of friends yelped before wiping the feathers off of themselves and rushing to the door.

They rushed to the car and got inside all except for Andy.

'Uh, Looks like I'm not gonna fit," Andy nervously laughed.

'If I can fit Mister Burlese's fat but in this car when I take him to get his usual beer pack, I can fit you in son," Brianna preached with determination.

'Mom!" yelped Ariel with embarrassment.

'What it's true!" Brianna confronted.

Ariel groaned and facepalmed.

Brianna rolled her eyes and got out the car to figure out a way to atleast squeeze Andy in. she opened the car door and as he went into the car he joyously laughed for a brief time.

'See! There's room for all of us!" Brianna beamed.

She slammed the door and was smiling! Until the top of the car door started to bend.

Brianna sighed, got into the car and closed the door.

'See? There's room for…Everyone…" Brianna sarcastically beamed.

'Mhmm…" Ariel sassily remarked.

Brianna started the ignition and drove the car to Marva's Movie House.

The bell rang as the door opened.

'Oh Hi Bri!" Marva shouted.

'Hi Marva!" Brianna replied.

''How you doin'?" asked Marva while smiling.

'I'm good! Just letting the kids pick their favorite movies!" Brianna explained.

'That's cool!" Marva responded.

'Sleepover?" Marva asked.

'Yeah," Brianna answered.

With Venus and Ariel…

'Hey Ariel! Ariel!" Venus called out.

'What it is Small Fry?" asked Ariel as she turned around.

'Small Fry? Should I be insulted?" asked Venus with confusion.

'No, It's a nickname," Ariel scoffed.

'What is this, nickname?" Venus wondered.

Ariel just sweatdropped with Anime dot eyes and looked at Venus.

'Omh…Who raised this kid?" asked Ariel in her mind.

With Anne and Simon…

'Hey Simon! I just got The Rubie Kingdom: Princess Amethyst Strikes Back!" Anne excitedly proclaimed.

'Cool! I actually love that Series!" Simon admitted.

'No way!" Anne breathed out in disbelief.

'Remember when she shattered the ruby statue by knocking it down and proclaimed it to be her kingdom?" Simon asked.

'Omh, Yes! I remember when she said" Anne trailed off as she cleared her throat. 'You've mistreated this kingdom long enough, This is MY Kingdom now!"

'Wow, you're pretty good at doing her voice!" Simon rejoiced.

With Andy…

'Ooh! Dumpster Dan: The Trash Is Back!" Andy squealed.

After the group of friends picked the movie Brianna picked a movie and payed Marva.

'Thanks guys! Come again!" Marva shouted.

'Ya welcome girl! We will!" Brianna shouted back.

Before Anne got in she spotted a Colf Dog.

A Colf Dog is mix between a Corgi and a Wolf dog, They were the gentle giants of the dog species in Amoria.

The Colf was shaking, with course hair and dirty fur and was limping.

Anne softly gasped and jogged over it, The Colf whimpered in fear and backed away.

'I-It's okay, I don't wanna hurt you," Anne consoled in a tender voice.

Slowly but surely the Colf limped over to her.

'Aww, you okay?" asked Anne with concern.

The Colf just whimpered in response.

'Aww, You poor thing, Miss Burlese! I found a stray!" Anne informed.

'Girl, I'm sorry but we ca-…" Brianna was cut off when Anne did the puppy eyes.

'D'oh! Fine! We can take care of him for the night!" Brianna sighed.

Anne squealed and got in the car.

'I do admit he's cute," Brianna admitted.

The Colf limped to the arm rest of the car and licked Brianna's cheek.

'Aww!" The group cooed.

'He seems to have really taken a liking to you, Misses B!" Simon shouted through the wind.

'Yeah, Real cute! But I gotta drive so can someone gently take her off of me?" Brianna asked.

'Oh! Yeah!" Simon nervously volunteered.

When they got home…

'Uh Miss Burlese, Will your husband be mad about the dog?" Anne nervously asked.

'Child he wouldn't care if we brought a full grown dragon, watch this!" Brianna sassily remarked. 'Aaron! We found a dragon! Can we keep it?"

'Just…" Aaron started snoring but then half woke up. 'Just as long as it doesn't burn anything,"

'Hmph, Told ya…" Ariel and Brianna simultaneously remarked.

Anne nervously laughed and got permission to wash and clean him.

'Can I borrow one of your unused towels?" Anne asked.

'Sure sweetie!" Brianna assured.

'Thanks!" Anne replied.

Anne laid the towel on the bottom of the tub and lifted up the dog with all her might. The Colf was 121 pounds, she struggled a little lifting it up. She put the Colf on top of the towel and poured water on his coat.

'Need help?" asked Ariel as the door opened.

'Nah," Anne giggled.

The Colf shook his body splashing water on Anne.

'On second thought…I might," Anne admitted.

Ariel chuckled and got on her knees.

Anne grabbed a bottle that said "Detangler".

'Can we use this on him?" Anne asked.

Ariel looked at the bottle.

'Yeah, used it on my hair," Ariel joked.

'Ariel!" Anne playfully scolded.

'Okay, We never used it on my hair, but when I was little this hair was unmanageable too," Ariel replied pointing to her hair.

Anne and Ariel giggled.

Ariel ran her fingers through his hair while Ariel poured water on him, Anne squirted the shampoo on his coat and ran it through his fur and his hair.

'Where'd you find him?" asked Ariel while pouring the water on the Colf.

'I found this poor little guy limping outside the movie store," Anne sadly sighed.

'Ouch, sad, but unfortunately, there are some children like this little guy," Ariel confessed.

'Aww, I'm sorry," Anne sadly sighed.

'It's fine we invite them for breakfast and dinner every day," Ariel consoled.

The doorbell rang and as the sounds of children filled the air.

'Speak of the devil," Ariel sarcastically quipped.

Anne giggled.

'You don't mind them being here do you?" Ariel asked.

'No! Not at all! I love children!" Anne answered.

Ariel chuckled.

The dirt filled the drain of the bathtub as the Colf wagged his tail up and down.

'Uh, A is there any trouble at home?" asked Ariel with concern.

'Pfft! What? Me and mom are fine!" Anne answered.

'Anne…Is there anybody in your life who…probably doesn't belong?" Ariel asked.

'What would make you think that?" asked Anne with slight irritation.

'Oh my Hera, How do I compensate for this?" asked Ariel in her mind. 'E-…Errands!"

Ariel sweatdropped.

'Errands!" Ariel blurted out.

'Huh?" Anne asked.

'I was doing late night Errands for my mom, when I saw a strange man inside your house talking to your mom and slipping a note in your door," Ariel sighed.

Anne teared up as her pulse sped up,

'He flirts with me when my mom isn't around!" Anne admitted. 'He talks to me like I'm supposed to be his sex toy, who's going to be at his beck-in-call! And when I have friends over, and their girls, he indirectly flirts with them too,"

Anne was drying the Colf, and when she had her hand on the tub, it lit on fire. Ariel clasped her hand with Anne's and put the fire out with her frost powers.

'Com'ere," Ariel sighed.

Anne fell into Ariel's arms and burst into tears, she sniffled as tears welled up from deep inside and coursed down her cheek, the tears flowed down her face like a river escaping a dam. Her throat tightened as her pitch became higher with each word that was bottled up inside of her.

Ariel's arms wrapped around the younger girl in a warm, comforting embrace as Anne's body bounced with sobs, she whispered comforting words into her ear, slowly but surely Anne's shoulders relaxed, arms curled around Ariel, the embrace lasted for a few minutes before Anne let go.

She wiped her remaining tears.

'Thanks Ari, that actually felt good to get off my chest…" Anne happily confessed.

'I knew it would," Ariel replied.

'You know what I also knew?" Anne asked. 'That you and Si, were actually spying on me,"

Anne giggled as Ariel's face turned a bright red, her eyes shrunk as if they were dots one black on outlined with black with white on the inside.

'Mmmmm…Oh no..she knows…" Ariel whined in her head.

'It's okay," Anne giggled as she walked towards her friend. 'I'm not mad at you, I know that you was just looking out for me, Thanks,"

'You're welcome, A, Couldn't just let him constantly upset you," Ariel sighed.

'C'mon girls! The movie's starting!" Simon shouted from far away.

'C'mon let's go before we miss "The Rubie Kingdom!" Princess Amethyst Strikes Back!" Anne dramatically stated while picking up the Colf.

Ariel chuckled and took her up on her offer.

The group of kids grabbed handfuls of popcorn and munch on the buttery snack they came to love in their childhood, they devoured the smores they made.

'Want S'more, Kids!?" Anne joked.

The kids giggled.

'Yes," The kids replied.

'Your shorter fwiend is funny…" one of the children giggled.

'Who knew, Honey, Who knew?" asked Ariel picking up the child and putting him in her lap.

Anne gave more smores to the kids who wanted them.

After 7 hours of Watching movies…

'You think we'll ever find his original owner?" Anne asked.

'I Know we will," Ariel reassured.

Anne had him on a leash, it was red with fake white diamonds that started 6 inches below the top.

'You know what I hope for him?" Anne asked.

'What is that, A?" Ariel asked.

'I hope that his owner is a nice man, or woman, or Alien, I don't care, just as long as they treat him with the love and respect he deserves," Anne answered with genuine concern.

'Oh A, I'm sure they will," Ariel tried to reassure her friend.

They spotted a man on the yard of a house, his skin was fair bad had a tint of pink, his short white hair stuck to his head as his stubble did the same. He was wearing a green shirt with blue pants.

'Uh, Hey, Sir! Is this dog yours!?" Anne shouted.

'Yeah, Where's you find him?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

'In from of Marva's Movie House, he was limping," Anne sadly sighed.

'Well, I can explain that! I don't want 'im anymore!" The man bluntly stated.

'You…what…?" Anne asked.

Her normally bubbly and cheerful demeaner slowly changed as her nostrils flared, tiny flames starting to burn the plastic of the leash.

'I don't want the mutt anymore!" The man raised his voice.

Her right eye slowly started to twitch as the flames started to rise.

'And why is that?" Anne asked as her cheerful smile changed into a small sadistic one.

The flames started to become almost the size of her pinkie as her hand closed into a fist griping tighter to the dog leash while her face changed from a dark brown to a light red.

'The mutt peed all over my X-Box, so I threw him over the fence, and let mother nature deal with him!" The man gruffly replied.

Her face consumed all of the trembling anger she was experiencing in her body as the flames engulfed her fist without harming it.

Ariel slowly gently grabbed Anne's fist and utilized her ice powers to put out the flames of the young girl's rage.

'Fine, You know what, obsess over your stupid little X-Box, while I keep the dog, and actually care about him instead of obsessing over some stupid little object that shouldn't matter! But you know what chubs…you owe me cash for this leash!" Anne took the collar off the Colf Dog and threw it at the man with so much rage. 'You owe me 20 stinkin' dollars of MY own money, PAL!" Anne spat before she picked up the Colf, glared at the former owner and left, Ariel following her.

'Why that…" unintelligible insults came spewing from Anne's mouth like a volcano releasing it's pent up emotions. 'That Selfish, heartless, uncaring, pretentious, arrogant scumbag…I oughta…" Anne angrily muttered under her breath.

'Breath, A, Breath, Count backwards from 25," Ariel eased.

'Why not 50?" Anne asked.

'My mom that it took too long she never even made it 24 before she'd beat the living daylights out of whoever got on her nerves," Ariel chuckled.

Anne giggled and started the count down.

'25…24…23…22…21…20…19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4….3…2..1…" Anne then took a deep breath as her shoulders relaxed and her face darkened once again. 'Thanks Ari,"

'You're welcome girl," Ariel replied.

Ariel and Anne walked to Anne's home.

Anne's face twisted into an everlasting feeling of discomfort, Ariel caught not of this and led Anne to the door, she pressed the doorbell, waited for Brooke to answer and firmly grabbed her shoulder trying to comfort her friend.

Brooke answered the door.

'Hey hot thang why don't we-…" He was cut off when he saw Ariel sinisterly chuckle while she cracked her knuckles.

'I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking to," Replied Ariel in a mockingly innocent tone.

Ariel's nostrils flared as her hands closed into fists, she crouched forward, daring him to flirt with her friend again, she did NOT hesitate to jab her fist into the older man's face and watch the blood spill from his nose before he hit the as pale as a sheet.

Anne hyperventilated with excitement and tightly embraced the female giant.

'Thank you so much Ari! This feels like a Christmas present that just came late! It WAS WORTH THE WAIT!" Anne happily exclaimed.

'Oh No thanks required, A, I've been wanting to do that ever since I laid eyes on the creep," Ariel happily admitted.

Anne giggled.

'But, You know I can't do this every day," Ariel sighed.

'I know…" Anne sadly sighed.

'But you know what I can do? Is give you some advice, just ignore him, don't let him feed off your energy," Ariel replied.

'Thanks Ari, I'll take it into consideration," Anne answered with gratitude.

Anne lifted up the Colf into her arms, cradled it like a baby and smiled before she closed the door, waved goodbye to Ariel, sprinted upstairs and softly clutched to a shivering Venus with a warm embrace, the Colf jumped on the bed and nuzzled it's face in Anne's neck, she giggled and smiled before she closed her eyes, having comfort that Brooke would never upset her, or those she held dear,for a long, long time.


	10. Chapter 10: 2 new enemies!

Someone gently shook Anne,

'Mmmmuuurrgg…What time is it?," Anne groggily asked.

'Girl's Day o' Clock!" A familiar voice behind her boomed.

Anne turned around to see Ariel and squealed.

'Ari!" Anne beamed as she locked her arms around her.

'Woah!" Ariel grunted. "Girl you almost knocked me down! You better not be growing on me shortstack!"

Ariel chuckled.

'Oh be quiet and just hug me back already!" Anne sassily giggled.

The lighthearted embrace lasted for a minute before Anne let go and gently shook Venus.

'Hey, Wake up Ve…" Anne softly whispered.

'Mmm…What time is it?" Venus asked.

'GIRL'S DAY O' CLOCK!" Ariel and Anne Beamed.

Venus playfully scoffed and rolled her eyes,this, was going to be a loooong day…

I can't read your mind

Please Open up to me

It's what I see Inside

Anything it takes to set you free…

Please open up your heart

I've always been this kind

It's tearing me apart,

Seeing this heartbreak rewind

Please tell me what's wrong

Something's bothering you deep inside

I knew it all along,

Just open up to me, and help me finish this song!

'Okay, so where are we going first?" Anne asked.

'Ooh! What about the theatre that just opened downtown!?" Ariel suggested.

'Mindy's Movie Theatre?" Venus asked.

'Yeah!" Ariel answered.

'Ooh! What movie is on?" Anne asked.

'According to my calcula-…" Venus was cut off by Ariel.

'Girl, can you not take a break on the calculations, we here to have fun!" Ariel tried to ease.

'F-….Fun?" Venus asked.

This just stumped Anne and Venus.

'Was this poor girl raised on an alien planet?" Ariel whispered.

'Ari!" Anne softly scolded. 'Her mom never let her cry, probably let alone let her have fun!"

'Dang, that's just cold…" Ariel whispered.

'Oh! We're here!" Anne shouted.

Ariel parked infront of the movie house, the girls got out of the car and went into the movie house.

'Oh, put these on!" Ariel beamed.

'What are these?" Venus asked.

'Girl did you not grow up in the same town we did? They're called shades!" Ariel chuckled.

'O-…Okay…" Venus complied.

Ariel led the girls into the movie theatre and approached the theatre clerk.

But before Anne went in she eyed a sleeping woman that was wearing a torn tank top and half torn jeans, she wanted to ask her if she was okay but she didn't want to irritate her so she shrugged it off and tried to convince her that it was probably only temporary.

'Three tickets for The Emerald Clan: Princess Amethyst Arrives?" Ariel asked.

The clerk grabbed the tickets and took Ariel's money.

'Venus, I promise you are going to love this new issue of Princess Amethyst! The clan is from space!" Anne squealed.

'Please do not make promises you can not keep" Venus implored.

'No! Venus! I'm not lying! Please!" Anne softly implored.

'Fine," Venus sighed. 'I will take you up on your offer,"

Anne squealed.

Anne bought popcorn and drinks for all of them. They slid into the middle row and watched the previews.

'Is this Emerald Clan a bunch of warriors tha-…" Venus started.

'Shh! The movie's starting!" Anne quietly squealed.

A young woman with creamy white, Deep purple eyes and blonde hair, wearing armor made for a woman sprinted out a silver colored castle and jumped onto her horse.

'Ooh! Here comes Princess Amethyst!" Anne almost squealed.

(Princess Amethyst)

C'mon Rubellite!

Rubellite whinnies and gallops until they end up on the end of a cliff.

Woah!

A bunch of pastel green colored men tried to gravelly wound her with a sword through her chest but she ducked and sent a harsh jolt to one soldiers and an uppercut to the man behind him. One tried to strike her in the head behind her back but she sensed it and blocked the sword by unsheathing hers, the swords clashed as the 2 glared at eachother.

'Oh my gosh! This is so cool! And shame on that guy for trying to attack her behind her back! That is the meanest way of fighting!" Anne loudly whispered.

'Yeah! You go girl!" Ariel whispered.

'Is it not an essential goal when you are fighting is to attack the enemy when they are distracted?" Venus questioned.

Anne scoffed.

'There is a very thin line between fighting when the opponent is distracted and fighting unfairly!" Anne quietly exclaimed.

Venus shrugged and just continued to watch the movie.

(Princess Amethyst)

Striking behind the back, is NOT a very honorable way of fighting!

'See! Told you!" Anne quietly proclaimed.

(Emerald Clan Soldier)

Aww, Don't be so sensitive, princess!

(Princess Amethyst)

Sensitivity is a valid humid emotion!

The soldier gave her a sharp jolt to the stomach, she grunted in slight pain but used her sword catch her footing, she forcibly propelled her foot towards his cheek, he watched his tooth fly out of his mouth as she also sweep kicked him and with one kick he crashed against the castle and blacked out.

'Ooh! That must've hurt!" Anne sympathized while grabbing onto Ariel's arm. 'I hope she's okay!"

Anne made a what would look like a face with glob-shaped tears spilling from her eyes.

'Don't worry girl, I'm sure she's fine," Ariel chuckled.

'Pfft, I doubt a single kick to the abdomen is going to lead to her demise," Venus playfully scoffed.

(Princess Amethyst)

Anybody else want to end up like him!?

Some of the Emerald clan warriors dropped their weapons and ran away.

'See?" Venus confirmed.

(Princess Amethyst)

And stay out of our kingdom! If you cause anymore harm to the inhabitants of this kingdom you will NOT see The light of day!

(Amethyst Guards)

Princess Amethyst! Are you alright!?

Yes, I am fine now that the inhabitants of our kingdom are okay!

'Yay!" Anne quietly squealed.

'Okay guys we will be taking a ten minute intermission for you who couldn't get snacks, I repeat, we will be taking a ten minute intermission for you who couldn't get snacks," The announcer shouted.

'Okay, Let's go girls!" Ariel shouted.

Anne and Ariel followed with Venus went up to the snack counter to buy popcorn.

'Hey I'd like 3 popcorns and 3 waters," Ariel told the clerk.

'Okay, That'll be 100 dollars!" The clerk replied.

The girls looked at him with black outlined eyes with white disks inside.

'WHAAA?" They shouted.

The clerk laughed.

'Nah, I'm just kidding! Don't worry ladies! That'll just be 3 dollars!" The Clerk responded, recovering from laughter.

'Oh, Okay about to heart attack there!" Ariel chuckled.

Ariel paid the clerk and gave the girls their popcorns and water, but suddenly Venus bumped into a girl with flowing Blonde long hair. The popcorn spilled all over the place as the water splashed on her and her outfit.

'Oh! I am so sorry!" Venus proclaimed.

'Ugh! Watch it dork!" The blonde shouted in a vexed tone.

'Who are you calling a dork, Princess!?" Ariel growled, cracking her knuckles.

'Venus! Are you alright?" Anne asked, concerned.

'Y-Yeah, It's just a little H2O and zea mays everta," Venus replied.

'H-Huh?" Anne asked sporting a sweatdrop.

'Street name: Water and Popcorn," Venus sighed.

'Oh!" Anne nervously laughed.

'This shirt was designer and so were these jeans! And your little dorky friend is going to pay for this shirt and jeans!" The blonde raged.

'How much did it cost?" Ariel asked.

'A million dollars!" The blonde replied.

'Yeah, Nobody in they right mind is paying that for that fancy cloth you call a shirt," Ariel quipped.

'Oh no you didn't!" The blonde growled.

Ariel and the Blonde butted heads with eachother and both looked at eachother with irritation and hostility.

'Yes I did! Blonde! Get over it!" Ariel ranted.

'Puffy!" The blonde growled.

'Prissy!" Ariel snarled.

'Swamp eyes!" The blonde vexed.

'Why you little princess I oughta-...!" Ariel raged.

'Chill out Ariel," Anne sighed.

But suddenly they heard screaming, roaring and grunting in the distance.

Anne and Venus gasped along with Ariel.

'Oh! What's wrong!? You know you'll have to pay for this shirt!?" The blonde snickered.

Ariel puffed, growled and left. Anne and Venus followed her to a private place to where they could transform and did.

They saw Simon and Andy fighting a guy with fair skin, red eyes, long black hair in a ponytail wearing a kung fu robe that was white with black and brown sandals.

'We're here!" Super Psycha shouted.

'Yeah! You need our help?" Freeza asked.

'Nope! I've got this!" Ultra Ares replied.

'Oh really!? Bigshot!?" Kanin asked before becoming a giant fire demon and slapping Ultra Ares in the back, superhard.

'D'aaahhhh! D'ull!" Ultra Ares shouted and landed hard on the ground, his left leg twitching.

'Only thing you've got is that cement in your mouth!" Freeza quipped.

Lady Techna and Super Psycha stifled their giggles.

'Hey! Bigshot! come up here and fight me like a man!" Kanin shouted.

'Hey! Who are you calling Bigshot!?" Super Psycha shouted with anger while flying up to him and punching him.

but the punch was unaffective and actually burned Super Psycha's hand, she screamed as the flesh on her hand began to dry, and the tears began to form in her eyes.

Super Psycha flew down shaking and sniffling, Ultra Ares and Freeza ran to her.

'Psycha,what happened!?" Ulra Ares asked.

'What's wrong!?" Freeza asked.

'M-m-my hand g-got b-b-burned punching him!" Super Psycha shakily responded.

Something in Ultra Ares snapped as his skin reddened, his pupils shrunk and his body began to ran towards Kanin, the adrenaline in his body making him faster.

'S-...Ultra Ares! W-...Wait! I'm fine! Augh!" Super Psycha shouted before clutching to her wrist.

'S.P., Bite you lips, you might lose a few fingers," Lady Techna stated preparing a dagger.

'Are you crazy!? I don't want to lose my arm!" Super Psycha squealed with childish fear.

'uh, Maybe something that doesn't involve amputation!" Freeza intervened.

Lady Techna sighed.

'Fine, but I can literally sense those skin cells dying already," Lady Techna quipped.

Freeza took the glove off and spread frost across Super Psycha's hand, she then put the glove back on her hand.

Freeza then hugged her,

'You feel better?" Freeza asked.

'Yeah, Thanks F," Super Psycha replied.

'No problem, S," Freeza responded.

'Uh girls! I'd hate to interrupt girl talk, but Si-...Ultra Ares can't take on two opponents at once!" Lady Techna shouted snapping them out of their intertwined thought bubble.

'What do you mean two opponents at o-..." Freeza and Psycha asked simultaneously.

They were interrupted by a young woman with pale blue skin, black wavy hair, pointed ears and a black dress with black heels.

'Oh..." They replied simultaneously.

Freeza and Super Psycha flew up there, Super Psycha conjured a pink hand to grab the woman and Freeza delivered a jab to the woman's cheek.

'Ah! Why you little pests!" The woman shouted.

The woman then used her dark magic to form a hand to grab Super Psycha and Freeza, But Freeza used her powers to shield them, Super Psycha used her good hand, then her sleight of hand to blind her.

'Light of love!" She shouted as a light shined from her chest.

'Aaaaauuuugggghhhh! I can't see!" The woman screeched.

'Way to go, F!" Super Psycha shouted, congratulating her.

'Great job, S!" Freeza replied as they high-fived eachother.

'My eyes!" The woman shouted.

While getting receiving a jab in the face from Ultra Ares, Kanin heard the woman screech and felt his face get hot as his lungs boiled over, his eyes shrinking

'Aaahhh! You imbeciles have blinded my beloved Lulu!" He raged before delivering a cuff to Ultra Ares that sent him flying. 'NOW YOU WILL PAY!"

Super Psycha and Freeza caught Ultra Ares and grounded him.

Kanin flew to her, hugged her tight, and glared daggers at them, as his eyes turned to a murderous red. His eyes started to emit a fiery light as his hands started to glow,

'Whirling Flame!" Kanin raged.

A flame shot out of his hands and headed for Freeza,

'F, Watch out!" Super Psycha shouted flying in the way of the flame.

She tried to use her powers to produce a shield but it was too late...the fire had hit her left abdomen, it happened in an instant, her screams of pain fueling the heaving of her lungs, the sickness in her stomach, she could feel her dizziness getting progressively worse and before she knew it she was falling out of the sky.

'PSYCHA!" Freeza screamed.

Freeza began to shake with rage as her powers overtook her, her eyes shrunk and she materialized an Ice fist to punch them out of the sky, when Kanin and Lucy saw this yelped in panic and try to fly away from it but it followed them. Freeza gasped before snapping out of her anger and flew down to catch Super Psycha.

'Why did you take that hit for me, Small fry?" Freeza sniveled, choking on a sob.

'Well...You know what they say, F...Ice and fire don't mix..." Super Psycha weakly chuckled before her vision went black.

Freeza tried to hold in her sobs, conjured up a frost bandage on Super Psycha's left abdomen and glared at the freezing, injured and angry Kanin and Lucy. But she couldn't...something in her snapped...all the anger bubbling up inside of her suddenly exploded, half her face went dark, she could feel herself shaking a tear running down her face, Ultra Ares and Super Hercules looked at her with extreme nervousness for anybody who made her angry.

Finally her face revealed to have her eyes as small as dots.

'YOU MONSTER!" She cried with complete fury, her fists clenching.

'Okay, Herc! You need to pin her down before she does something she might regret!" Ultra Ares commanded.

'Sir, Yes sir!" Super Hercules complied.

Super Hercules flew up to Freeza, grabbed her and pinned her down.

'What're you doing Herc!? Let me go! I have to teach him a lesson!" Freeza growled.

'What do I do now!?" Super Hercules asked frantically.

'D-...I don't know! Distract her with a fake love confession!" Ultra Ares shouted while delivering as sharp jolt to Kanin.

'Okie Doki!" Super Hercules shouted.

'A what!?" Freeza asked.

'Freeza..." Super Hercules started.

'What Herc!?" Freeza snapped.

'I'v always...loved you...will you my frost bug?" Super Hercules asked doing the kissy face.

'No way in a million years!" Freeza snapped with irritation a vein mark appearing on forehead. 'We've literally known eachother for a week and you want me to kiss you!?"

Kanin kicked Ultra Ares in the head and knocked him out cold. Ultra Ares fell hard to the ground.

'Ultra Ares! Lady Techna! What're we gonna do!?" Freeza asked desperation in her eyes.

But Lady Techna just stood there paralyzed with fear.

'We...We are dropping like flies being sprayed with roach spray..." Lady Techna muttered.

Freeza finally set her free from Super Hercules's grasp and ran to her.

'I know this is not turning out so good, but we have to come up with something! we're losing badly out here! We need some kind of plan!" Freeza shouted.

'I...We..." Lady Techna muttered before swaying and passing out.

'No no no no no no no no no no! Don't you pass out on me, V! Don't you pass out on me!" Freeza shouted before catching Lady Techna.

'What're you gonna do now that your little friends are out of commission!?" Kanin maliciously laughed.

'I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Freeza shouted before attempting to fly.

'Oh Please!" Lucy sneered.

Lucy used her magic powers to create a cage around the cage pulled Freeza in.

'You won't get away with this! You-...Won't..." Freeza shouted, dazed before blacking out...


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped Part 1

'Ariel! Ariel!" Ariel heard someone call her name, her eyes felt heavy but she opened them anyway.

'S-...Simon…?" She asked.

'You okay?" He asked.

'I feel...Like I'm about to be sent to the Fiery pits of Tartarus…" Ariel stuttered.

'I'm sorry, I wish I had healing powers like Anne did or I'd-..." Simon replied, regret in his tone.

Ariel gasped and quickly shot up.

'Anne! Where is she!?" She frantically asked.

But then she groaned with pain and almost fell back to the ground, Simon caught her.

'Woah, Take it easy! You got burned pretty bad!" Simon almost shouted.

'Where's Anne…?" She asked tearing up.

'I...Don't Know...When we passed out, They seperated us…" He answered tearing up as well.

Ariel stumbled and ran towards the cage, she punched the cage.

'Stop! You'll burn your hands!" Simon shouted.

Ariel didn't care about the pain, she just wanted to get to Anne to make sure she was okay. She desperately tried to bend the bars but the bars didn't budge. Her vision was fuzzy and teared up as Simon caught and hugged her.

'I have to...get to her...I have to…" Ariel stammered.

'Make sure she's okay, Yeah, I hope she's okay too," Simon replied.

With Anne and Andy…

Anne moaned and opened her eyes to see Andy whining and rocking in the fetal position.

'A-...Andy..? What's wrong?" She asked confused.

'Scary boom boom lake!" Andy whimpered.

'Scary boom boom pi-...Ahh!" She asked before looking at where they were. 'Where are we!? In Tartaurus!?"

Her eyes looking like white disks outlined in black.

'I don't see any tar pits! What is Tar? Is it that black twisty candy?" Andy asked.

'That's Licorice Andy," Anne answered in a soft, grave tone, her eyes looking like equal signs.

She then yelped in pain and almost fell.

'Eeeiiik!" Andy shrilled before catching Anne.

'Anne? Annie!? A…?" He asked trying to wake her up.

With Venus…

Flashback….

'Look Mommy! There's a doll I want! Could you buy her for me please!?" A little girl with lime green hair asked.

'Sure! What kind of doll is it?" A woman with brown hair asked.

'A Barbie doll! She's so pretty! She has blonde hair and blue eye-..." The Little girl rambled.

'NO!" The woman shouted.

The little girl jumped.

'B-But you said you would…" The little girl stuttered.

'I'm not buying you that dingbat in a box! Now get out of my sight!" The woman shouted in cold blood.

The little girl's lips quivered as she ran out crying.

'Ugh...What did I give birth to…?" The woman asked herself.

Venus was that little girl, Venus stirred and mumbled, Why..?

Flashback 2…

'Mommy! Mommy! I have a friend! Wanna meet 'im?" 6 year old Venus asked.

'Sure! Where is he?" The brunette asked.

'Ta da!" 5 year old Venus shouted pointing to her left.

'I...don't see him…" She said behind her fake smile.

'He's imaginary silly! You have to see him with your heart!" 6 year old Venus giggled.

'You little imbecile! He's not real! Now GET OUT and make some real friends!" The Brunette woman screamed with anger.

'B-...But Mommy…" 6 Year old Venus stuttered, tearing up.

'GET OUT!" The Brunette shouted.

6 year old Venus ran out crying.

'Why can't mommy ever be nice to me…?" She sniveled.

'Maybe she's cranky and on an empty stomach! You know how you are on an empty stomach! Boop!" Benny chuckled before lightly tapping her nose.

She giggled.

'I do feel a wittle gwumpy…" 6 year old Venus agreed, wiping her tears.

6 days later…

'Mommy! Guess what I have for you?" 6 year old Venus asked.

'What?" She asked without feeling.

Venus pulled out a bean cake.

'I made a bean cake for you!" little Venus said.

'You little twerp! If I want something to eat, I'll make it myself! I don't need your green, gooey crap! Now go! Leave!" The Brunette woman shouted.

'B-...But I made it for you!" Little Venus cried throwing it to the ground her tears flying from her eyes. She ran out of the lab and slammed the door.

End of Flashbacks…

'Why can't you love me...Mommy…?" Venus quivered before waking up.

With a Mysterious Woman with dark blue hair...

'I should really thank Lulu for catching my prisoners for me...my prison is already overbooked with these...humans…" The Mysterious woman chuckled.

The cry of humans rung throughout the dark palace.

'Uh! What are they saying?" The mysterious woman chuckled. 'Hm, No matter, they're just like animals, they make weird noises and complain way too much…"

She the laughed maliciously and caressed her orb.

Back in the Fiery pits of Tartaurus…

'Woohoo!" A mysterious feminine voice called.

'Who is it!?" Simon shouted.

'Oh C'mon don't be such a fuddy duddy!" The voice snickered.

'Come out you coward!" Ariel shouted as well.

'You and your boyfriend go well together," The voice revealed to be the woman they fought.

'D'ah!" Ariel yelped.

Ariel on her butt, Simon helped her up.

'We're NOT Dating!" Simon retorted.

'We're just friends!" Simon and Ariel shouted.

'Ouch, Touchy...Some shocks might loosen you up!" The woman cackled.

She tried to touch Ariel with it but Simon grabbed it and yelled in pain.

'Simon!" Ariel yelled with worry.

'You...even touch...a hair on her head with that...and I-...I'll make sure...you regret it!" Simon stuttered with anger and glared at the woman. 'I'm tired...of her getting hurt!"

Simon used all of his strength to throw it into the lava pits and fell to his his knees clutching to his chest.

'Aww, I can't believe another toy of mine got destroyed!" The woman pouted.

'That...was just...a toy…?" Simon asked, panting.

Ariel was preventing Simon from collapsing to the ground by holding him up.

'Yep...You should see my actual weapons! I barely ever fight when it's unnecessary because I'm a lady unlike Miss Jumbo here" The woman taunted.

'Who are you calling Jumbo skinny!?" Ariel shouted with irritation her eyes becoming white disks outlined in black, butting her head against the cage.

'I'm calling you jumbo mushroom head!" The woman retorted her eyes looking the same as Ariel's.

The women continued to bicker while Simon sported a sweatdrop followed by purple lines.

'Why am I always surrounded by conflict…?" He asked to himself.

'Atleast I don't always look like I'm about to pass out, little miss dagger chin!" Ariel retorted.

'Atleast I do not look like I am about to go to meat fest convention!" The woman retorted with irritation.

'Lucy! I need you to come!" A mysterious voice called.

'But mother!" The woman protested.

'Now!" The woman commanded.

'Ulch! Fine! On the bright side, You're the rats in the cage, so enjoy her tough guy! And be careful with Jumbo there, She might break your neck, Oops!" She snickered while smirking.

'I am NOT that big!" Ariel snapped.

Ariel growled with irritation and muttered insults about that woman under her breath, but snapped out of it when she heard Simon's moan of pain.

She gasped.

'Simon! You okay big guy?" Ariel asked, worried.

'I'm fine...as long as...you're okay…" He answered smiling.

'You didn't have to do that for me…" Ariel said, tearing up.

'You're my friend...And you've suffered enough...I can't...I won't let you suffer anymore…" Simon replied.

Ariel could hold in her heartbreak no longer as the tears that threatened to spill escaped her eyes and raced down her face, She hugged Simon and sobbed uncontrollably.

'I don't know what to say...you're one of the only guys who's cared about me this much!" Ariel quivered.

'O-...One of the only guys…? There's another…?" Simon asked.

'I've...Never told you about D.J. Have I..?" Ariel asked, Tears still streaming down her face.


	12. Chapter 12: Kidnapped Part 2!

**Yeah...I'm going to apologize in advance for what the comment section is going to look like…My friend GraceKim1 recommended in a NICE Way that I could change my subcategory, and I literally looked 3 times and I *Sighs and clutched to Stem of Nose* I couldn't find a good subcategory okay? So please don't jump up my butt about this, or harass me about it okay? If these stories didn't have to have sub categories I'd just choose Anime/Magna! But it makes me choose a subcategory and no subcategory fits my story, because these subcategories are stories that have already been thought of and created but MY Story is My own Idea! I built it from the ground up! I just combined 2 ideas and made it mine, Superheroes and Anime, So please don't behead me for this, *Sighs, Smiles* Alright, on with the story,**

'Who's...D.J…?" Simon asked.

'D.J. is...My ex-boyfriend from when I was 12…" Ariel answered.

Flashback…

 _When I was 10...I met a little boy named Devon Jaycelyn Smith...he was nice, sweet, protective, kind and empathetic…_

 _'Hey, Fish lips! You gonna eat that? Or is that only part of your real lunch!?" one of the 4th grade bullies had shouted at me._

 _His name was Tommy, he always made fun of me because of my size...I was always the tallest out of my class...so they called me names like…_

 _'Hey Jumbo! Aren't you a little big to be on the slide!?" Tommy taunted._

 _'Yeah! You better get off of it before you break it!" Another little boy named Lenny snickered._

 _'What're you like, 12!?" A girl named Lesley shouted._

 _'Hey! Leave her alone!" A voice shouted._

 _It was an african american boy who wore braids in his hair who had brown eyes and black hair, wearing a dress shirt and black pants._

'And what're you gonna do about it!? You better stay out of this Half-Pint!" Tommy threatened.

 _'I'll tell the teacher.." Devon responded before the teacher glared at Tommy and notioned for him to come with her._

 _'But ! I-..." Tommy protested._

 _'No ands, if's or Butts! You're going on timeout!" Miss Clambert snapped before pulling Tommy's ear._

 _'Thanks for standing up for me…" 10 year old Ariel stammered._

 _'You're welcome A-..." Devon responded before turning around, his mouth gaping at Ariel's height._

 _Ariel chuckled and sweatdropped._

 _'You have a name handsome?" 10 year old Ariel asked, in a slightly flirtatious voice._

 _'D-Devon, But my friends call me D.J." Devon stuttered._

 _'You may already know this but my name's Ariel," 10 year old Ariel replied._

 _'Nice to meet you Ariel, Wanna be friends?" Devon asked._

 _'Sure!" Ariel 10 year old Ariel chirped._

 _And we played with eachother and his friends ever since...A few months Later...It was Valentine's Day…_

 _Flashback…_

 _'Okay, Students, Today I will be passing out Valentine's day cards" Miss Clambert said._

 _'I didn't get one did I? As always…" 10 year old Ariel sighed._

 _The class save for Devon laughed.._

 _'Well...Actually Ariel, One was saved for you," Miss Clambert replied._

 _'Huh!?" The class asked._

 _'It's from a mister Devon Smith" Miss Clambert said, smiling._

 _Ariel's mouth gaped as she received the Valentine,_

 _I read it and it said:_  
 _Ariel, You are the light of my life,_  
 _Your sassy attitude makes me laugh,_  
 _Your curly hair make you look pretty alright,_  
 _and you are beautiful, there's nothing baffling about it._

 _I couldn't help but blush when I read that card and after I read that card he led me to the front of the class and asked with a cute little box._

 _'Will you, Ariel T.A. Burlese, Be my Girlfriend?"_

 _I remember just standing there, my hearts beating a million beats per second, I couldn't help but blush, and in that moment I said:_  
 _'Yeeee-esss!"_

 _10 year old Ariel grabbed him by his waist and hugged him tight._

 _'Uh...I-...I'm glad you said yes b-...but can you...let go of me...before you crush me...?" Little Devon nervously asked._

 _'U-...Oh! Sorry!" 10 year old Ariel nervously laughed. 'Mei Mei, May I borrow your_ _fan?"_

 _'Uh, Sure!" Mei Mei replied._

 _Ariel politely took the fan and opened it infront of her and Devon. She grabbed him by his collar and did the unthinkable for a 10 year old..._

 _'Eewwww!" The class groaned._

End of Flashback...

'That was my first Kiss..." Ariel spoke.

'Aww, Wittle Ariel...had her first kiss," Simon playfully taunted.

'Sh-Shut up!" Ariel chuckled and blushed.

'I'm not...surprised...you always were the go-getter..." Simon stammered.

Ariel chuckled.

'Yeah...I guess so..."

'That's...goo-..." Simon replied before blacking out.

'S-Simon?" Ariel asked.

Simon didn't answer.

'Simon, Wake up!" Ariel almost shouted gently shaking Simon.

Simon suddenly woke up.

'You sure you're okay?" Ariel asked.

Simon yelled in pain as an aftershock coursed through his veins

'Simon!" Ariel shouted.

'Yes...I'll...be fine...I just need...some sleep..." Simon responded.

'But what if you d-..." Ariel asked, tearing up.

'I'm not going to die...I actually need some sleep, my heartbeat is going...as fast as yours was when...Devon asked you to be his...girlfriend..." Simon joked.

'Seems...and feels that way..." Ariel chuckled.

'Yeah," Simon answered.

'Okay, You're right, You should get some sleep," Ariel quivered.

Simon slowly closed his eyes.

With Anne and Andy...

'I-...Is she dead...?" Andy whined rocking back and forth in a fetal position.

'Hey jumbo number 2!" Lucy shouted.

'D'ah! Anne! Are you a ghost already!?" Andy asked.

'My name is not Anne you Lummox!" Lucy replied.

'Did you change your name?" Andy asked.

Lucy facepalmed.

'Relax Jumbo, She's not dead, she's just unconscious! She's gonna have one heck of a headache when she wakes up though..." Lucy scoffed before flying away.

'Oh Phew...I thought she was de-..." Andy then stopped. 'Wait! What does unconscious mean!?"

With Venus...

Venus shot up when she heard Andy's cry.

'A-Andy!?" Venus shouted.

'Venus? Are you there?" Andy shouted.

'Y-...Yes! I am here!" Venus replied. 'And apparently so are you..." She quivered.

'Andy! Do you know where Anne is!?" Venus asked, concerned.

'She's...What does unconscious mean...?" Andy asked.

'It means she has low blood sugar!" Venus shouted.

'N-...No..." They both heard a faint moan.

It was Anne...

'Anne!?" Venus shouted.

'Ah, Not so loud I can hear yo-..." Anne groaned before slowly turning her head to the left. 'O-...Oh a-...a new power..."

'A new what?" Andy asked.

'En-...Enhanced Hearing..." Anne replied.

'Huh?" Andy asked.

'Infra-Sound hearing!" Venus shouted.

Anne moaned in pain once again.

'It means I can hear sounds from a million miles away," Anne explained.

'O-Oh...Then can you hear what I'm saying?" Andy asked.

Anne weakly giggled and started to feel better.

'Yes Andy, I can hear what you're saying..." Anne responded.

'Hey Smarty pants!" Lucy snickered.

'Ah! Where did you come from!?" Venus yelped.

'From the ceiling!" Lucy replied.

Venus rolled her eyes and approached Lucy.

'Are we having a low blood sugar moment?" Venus asked with slight irritation.

'hmm...The word blood I'm familiar with, but sugar I am not," Lucy replied.

'You have a family...?" Lucy asked.

'Am I a homosapien?" Venus asked.

'A what now...?" Lucy asked sporting a sweatdrop.

'For the love of Zeus am I speaking a foreign language here...?" Venus asked.

'F-Foreign...? Is that the name of a person...?" Lucy asked.

Venus just blinked twice, turned around and fell, crouched in the fetal position.

'Stupidity knows no bounds..." She almost chanted.

'I do not think I can mentally torture this one..." Lucy said, her eyes closed with purple lines dripping beside them.

She then thought of an idea and snapped her fingers.

'Do you have mother...?" Lucy asked.

'I-...I have a father..." Venus asked.

'Oh! I'm sorry, I meant, Mommy!" Lucy snickered.

'S-...Stop..." Venus stuttered.

'Oh what was that, Mommy's girl!?" Lucy taunted.

'I do NOT Favor my mother over my father!" Venus said, getting agitated.

'Oh no..." Anne weakly said.

'Wh-What's happening!?" Andy asked.

'She's...Torturing her!" Anne growled.

Anne swiftly hobbled over to the front of her cage and suddenly felt power...she used the power to make a stretchy hand.

'Aren't all human babies born to...Mothers...?" Lucy asked. 'Why are you so ashamed to mention yours huh!? Oh! Did she not change your diaper!? Or buy you candy!?"

'Please stop..." Venus begged, clutching to her head, tears streaming down her face.

'Or did she love something else or someone else more then you!?" Lucy sapped with laughter.

'GET AWAY FROM HER!" Anne snapped using the stretchy hand to grab Lucy by the mouth and using her half of her remaining strength to throw her to where she was. 'Now Stay!" She said in a low voice using the last of her strength to make an unmovable and unbreakable barrier.

'Wh-What!? H-How! Your powers are supposed to be neutralized here!" Lucy whined.

Anne briefly sighed.

'I guess...there's something...special...about my...powers..." Anne chuckled before her vision blurred, her head spun and she nearly blacked out once again.

Andy caught her again.

'Y-...You okay Venus...?" Anne asked before passing out.

'A-...Anne?" Andy asked.

'It...It is best...to gently...put her down..." Venus quivered.

Andy cradled her and gently laid her down.

'It is best that she rests..." Venus said, solemnly.

'Maybe it's best that I rest too!" Andy yawned.

'Huh?" Venus asked.

She then heard a thud, followed by sucking.

She scoffed then chuckled as she wiped her tears.

'Probably sucking his thumb," She thought. 'Well, Atleast I have one thing to look forward too" she smiled before closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Okay, My friend Gracekim1 told me there was another way to change the subcategory, now, I am going to try what she said to do, but I can't promise or guarantee I will be able to change it okay? So please don't harass me if I can't change it...(If I can change it, Hooray, If I can't just please Know that I tried my best and remember that it's a combination of Anime and Superheroes...and not chew my head off about the anima subcategory)**


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped Part 3

Venus's P.O.V (As the Narrator)

Darkness...was all she could see...and then...a flashback...

 _ **It was when I was 5, and Andy was 6...He wasn't ready to be with kids his age so...they stuck him in Kindergarten again,**_

 _ **Now the at first the reason was was that he was...dumb...well maybe dumb is putting it a bit harshly...let's just say he was not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. They knew other kids his age would make fun of him and they knew I was smart... "The good Kid" so they stuck him with me... Now at this time...I had two friends...one friend was a male, I called him Alpha because...in my eyes I thought he was a good leader, And a female her name was Jenny...And to me, Andy was just an acquaintance...He was just someone I would sometimes to often need to rescue from...Certain situations...**_

 _'And then I-...Woaaaaahhhh!" 6 year old cried before tripping and falling into a hole, getting his head stuck in it._

 _'Andy!" 5 year old Venus shouted._

 _5 year old Venus ran to him and pulled him by his waist_

 _She grunted until she pulled him out._

 _'D'ah! Where is she!? Did I smash her like I do everything else!?" Andy shrilled._

 _I felt bad when he said that,I realized that half the time he felt like he destroyed everything he touched._

 _'No I'm alive! I'm under you!" 5 year old Venus shouted._

 _'Huh?" Andy stood up and looked around. 'I'm so glad!" He cried hugging Venus._

 _I was shocked...that was the first hug I'd ever received...I was hesitant but...I hugged him back..._

 _ **Now,I may have been smart as in building machines and inventing stuff by the age of 6 or 7 like I was but I wasn't Smart Smart, now you're probably asking,"W-Wait! What!? What do you mean you're not Smart, Smart!? You said it yourself you were building machines and inventing stuff by the age of 6 or 7!" I wasn't socially smart, I didn't know what it was like to have friends so Jenny and Alpha were actually jerks to me...They'd call me a nerd, a geek and sometimes even a dork which would really hurt my feelings because being smart wasn't exactly "Cool" when you were only 5 or 6 so sometimes they'd ignore or insult me...the were really mean to me they be like 'Ick! She's such a nerd!" Or "Ooh! Hey Teacher's pet!" One time when they played hide and seek with me...but after 5 minutes...never came to find me...But Andy came...**_

 _To me...he was an acquaintance...but to him...I was his friend._

 _'Seriously!? It has been 2 minutes and they still have not found me!" 5 year old Venus ranted._

 _2 minutes later..._

 _'Very Mature! Soooo pwofessional!" 5 year old Venus shouted._

 _A minute later I started to cry but then Andy popped through the bushes and said._

 _'Hey Venus! I looked everywhere for you where were yo-...Why are you crying?" 6 year old Andy asked._

 _'Alpha and Jenny stopped looking for me...I just know it!" 5 year old Venus replied._

 _'I'm sure it's just because you're a good hiderer!" 6 year old Andy beamed. 'Silly me! Forgot to bring a tissue! Guess I'll just use my hands,"_

 _He wiped her tears and she smiled._

 _'Better?" 6 year old Andy asked._

 _'Better!" 5 year old Venus replied before surprisingly hugging him._

 _Andy hugged her back._

 _ **Andy may not have had the normal intelligence for a 6 year old but he was socially smart, he atleast knew that friends were supposed to say nice things to you or be nice you you. but he did lack in...Social grace... There were more times where got his head stuck in things...**_

 _ **Like a hole...again...**_

 _Venus grunted as she pulled him by his waist again._

 _ **Trees...**_

 _'Why meeeee?" A 7 year old Andy whined._

 _And even the toilet...Don't ask me how he got his head stuck in the toilet he's just that clumsy..._

 _A 6 year old Venus grunted as a 7 year old Andy cried childish tears of horror._

 _ **Yeah he was really just that clumsy...**_

 _ **But one day, in the 2nd grade when I was 7 and Andy was 8 they were being extra mean to me just to show Andy "how to be my friend", they kept pushing me and insulting and Alpha even grabbed me and stared at me with a sinister smile, at that moment...Andy just snapped, Andy was a big kid so when he stomped I could feel the ground vibrating. He pushed Alpha and told him to get away from me. He said.**_

 _'Get off of her!" He shouted with his newfound rage._

 _That one day he actually said smart._

 _'Hey watch it, Dumbo! I know more about being her friend then you do!" Alpha retorted._

 _'Apparently not from the way you treat her!" Andy snapped._

 _'Yeah this coming from the kid who can't even spell measure right!" Alpha darkly stated._

 _'St-...Stop trying to change the subject!" Andy retorted blushing with hidden embarrassment._

 _'Oh C'mon, You're just some kid she has to recue from getting his head stuck in stuff!" Alpha snapped._

 _'She may have to rescue me from those things that happen to me, but atleast I'm there for her too!" Andy darkly replied._

 _'Why!? She's not worth your time! She's just some nerd who has no life! She's lucky that me and Jenny even hang out with her!" Alpha retorted._

 _ **'BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO!"**_ _Andy snapped, he then turned to Venus and looked at her with a serious face. 'Why are you hanging out with them!? You know you don't have to take this crap from them right!?"_

 _I stood there...perplexed...I didn't know what to say...before Alpha and Jenny, I had no friends...and unfortunately I only considered him an acquaintance...but he considered me a friend...I didn't know how friends worked or how they were supposed to treat eachother so my poor little self thought it was normal to be abused and used if it meant I could have friends..._

 _At that moment, Andy grabbed my hand and said:_

 _ **'We're not playing with you meanies anymore!"** He shouted leading me to the other side of the playground._

 _I looked at Alpha and Jenny's shocked faces...and realized that Andy was right...so I never looked at or hung out with them ever again..._

End of Venus's P.O.V (As Narrator)

* * *

She shot up and woke up in a cold sweat,

'Day Two of Torture!" They all heard Lucy shout.

Simon moaned along with Ariel as she growled.

Anne groaned In pain and clutched to her head while Andy for once glared at Lucy.

Venus just stared at Andy and Anne from afar and instead of feeling jealousy, she smiled at them and felt glad.

'Okay, my little prisoners, let's see what I can torture you with today!" Lucy laughed.

She took out a sword that was blazing with fire on it.

'Hmm, Fire sword, No, Ice Blade...? Nah! Boooooring! Earth Daggers...? Nope! Boresville! Ooh! I have and Idea!" She beamed.

She flew away for a few seconds and came back with a metal box with a red button on it, she then put a spell on them. Colored collars appeared on their necks.

'What is that?" Simon asked, groggily with anger.

'It's my favorite toy..." She snickered and pressed the button.

All of them experienced a painful shock, the electricity coursing in their veins as they screamed in agony.

It stopped a minute later they then panted and glared at Lucy.

Anne's lips started to quiver as she started cry, and weakly clutched to Andy.

'Are you all okay!?" She shouted.

'We're...Fine...Wait! Anne!? Anne!" Ariel asked never aware that Anne was in the same prison she was in now.

'Ariel!? Ariel! You're here!" Anne shouted with relief.

'You're here too!" Ariel quivered with relief.

'I wish I could hug you now!" Anne softly cried.

'I wish I could hug you too," Ariel quivered.

'Oh for the love of Tataurus...all this mushy stuff is boring! I wanna see some conflict! I live for conflict and agony!" Lucy groaned.

'Wh-...Why...?" Anne weakly asked.

'What was that, Pipsqueak!?" Lucy snapped before taking the spell of of them and leaving it on Anne.

She pressed it and smiled a sadistic smile and Anne screamed in pain.

'ANNE!" They all shouted.

'I-...I asked why you're doing this to us..." Anne asked desperately.

'Because..." Lucy cackled. 'I'm the bad guy..."

 **[Lucy]**

 **I'm not the damsel in distress!**  
 **I'm not your girlfriend,**

 **Lucy flew over to Anne and lifted her head by her chin.**

 **[Lucy]**

 **Or the frightened princess!**

 **She then flew up.**

 **'I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly! Nope!**  
 **I'm the bad guy!**

 **She then pulled up a curtain and it showed demons and dark demi-gods, all male and female... Some were skinny, some were plump and some were burly, others small.**

 **[Lucy]**

 **All these former villains that you see,**  
 **Each of them, with shaken knees has knelt before me!**

 **She pointed to Andy,**

 **So I'm not your teammate!**

 **Then at Simon.**

 **Or your partner in crime!**

 **What am I prisoners!?**

 **'She's the bad guy," they all submitted.**

 **[Lucy]**

 **Oh it's magic! To watch a human,**  
 **Quiver their lips and cry!**  
 **Oh it's thrillin'**  
 **to be a villain!**

 **I just crush their dreams,**  
 **And then I WATCH. THEM. CRY!**

 **She giggled.**

 **'Cause we're the bad guys!" A voice boomed throughout the dungeon.**

 **'Oh Kanin, Honey! Join me!" Lucy almost squealed.**

 **'Gladly!" Kanin beamed maliciously.**

 **[Kanin]**  
 **I destroy their homes and then I WATCH. THEM. DIE!**  
 **Cause I'm a bad guy too!**

 **Kanin then used his fire powers to shoot at Anne and Andy's cell.**

 **Anne and Andy both yelped with fear and scooted to the end of the cell.**

 **Anne could feel her chest tightening then could hear a rushing sound...her vision getting more and more blurry and her skin feeling warmer by the second.**

 **'Does anybody else...hear a...r-...rushing sound...?" Anne asked before passing out again.**

 **'A-...Anne?" Andy asked.**

 **'Grr! You MONSTER!" Ariel shouted with rage while Andy gently shook Anne.**

 **'She could have a heatstroke, you know that!?" Simon yelled with anger.**

 **Kanin snickered and flew to Simon, stooping to his level**

 **'You think I care, Hot stuff!?" He asked, cackling.**

 **[Kanin]**

 **Well, Actually I'm not the bad guy!**  
 **I'm just a bit surprising,**

 **Kanin then used his forefinger and thumb to lift Simon's head by his chin.**

 **[Kanin]**  
 **It's not worth losing Sleep,**  
 **It's not worth analyzing!**  
 **And not so long ago at all**  
 **I was just like you! Do you here my call!?**

 **See I find this business rather fun!**  
 **I don't need your assistance or your adulation,**  
 **I'll vaporize your earth and then I'll bid you bye bye!**

 **[Lucy]**  
 **Why!?**

 **[Kanin and Lucy]**

 **C'mon Guess!**

 **The conscious ones said:**

 **'Cause you're the bad guy...?"**

 **'Or...Girl..." Lucy corrected.**

 **'Yep, You've got that right!" Kanin chirped.**

They both laughed so maliciously that it would strike fear into the heart of even the Descendant of Satan himself.

'Well, We should probably go my dear Lucy, killing them now would be no fun, we've only had them for 2 days!" Kanin almost snickered.

'Yeah, You're right, but let me just give them one more dose of torture!" Lucy begged before holding up the metal box with the red button.

'Be my guest, Beautiful..." Kanin replied.

Lucy put the spell on the rest of them and pressed the button.

They all screamed with agony in their agony before Venus blacked out.

' **VENUS!** " Ariel screamed with worry.

'Aww...the little nerd just couldn't take the heat..." Lucy taunted.

'I guess she got the "Shock" of her life..." Kanin darkly joked.

They evilly laughed and left as Ariel shed tears of helplessness...

* * *

 **the Song "I'm The Bad Guy" does NOT Belong to me! It belongs to it's original composer and Lyric Writer: Andy Bean!**


	14. Chapter 14:What have I become, Part 1

Ariel's lips quivered as the tears in her eyes spilled and dripped off her face, her breathing erratic, and her hands clutching to the bars.

'I...I couldn't protect Anne...or her...or you...Why is this happening!? Why can't I protect you guys!?" She shouted with worried frustration, her clenched fist hitting the bottom of the cell.

'Ariel...It's...It's not your fault..." Simon panted.

'Yes it is!" Ariel cried, Clutching to Simon. 'I'm tired of everyone getting hurt for me or around me!"

She hiccuped sobs as her body shook.

Simon noticed something, her tears were turning into little Ice puddles.

'A-...Ariel..?" Simon said.

Ariel was still sobbing and didn't respond.

'Ariel!" Simon almost shouted.

'H-Huh...?" Ariel asked, drying her tears.

'Look..." Simon replied pointing to the bottom of the cage.

Ariel looked in surprise at the little ice puddles and tried to use her powers, they worked.

'I...Can use my powers..." Ariel stammered.

'I couldn't...even...use my powers to...light a candle if I wanted to..." Simon joked.

'But how...?" Ariel asked.

'Maybe this dungeon doesn't...affect Ice Magic..." Simon answered.

Ariel leaned Simon against the cage and tried to shatter the front of the cage, after a minute of grunting she managed to weaken it. She punched it and grunted in effort as her Ice powers made a giant frost hand and scooped Venus up. She made the Ice hand travel back to her ASAP she, scooped Venus in her arms bridal style and sighed with relief.

'Com'ere baby..." Ariel coaxed.

Ariel lightly shook her and gasped with relief when she stirred.

'A-...Ariel...?" Venus groggily asked.

'Hey baby..." Ariel almost quivered, hugging Venus.

'Is that a nickname...?" Venus asked.

'Yes," Ariel chuckled. 'Are you okay?"

'Aside from...Almost being barbecued by lightning...I am fairing well..." Venus almost joked. 'Lightning...or was it electricity?"

'I don't care what it was...Just as long as you're okay..." Ariel said, clutching to Venus.

Simon stumbled over there and hugged Venus and Ariel.

Venus was hesitant but hugged Simon and Ariel back.

'Are you crying?" Ariel asked, giggling.

'No, I just have something in my eyes!" Simon sniveled.

'Those are Human lacrimal fluid..." Venus sniveled.

They looked at her confused.

'Street name, Tears!" Venus bursted out.

'Oh..." Simon and Ariel replied, crying.

They wiped their tears and smiled.

'LET US OUT!" They heard.

They briefly gasped to see Anne punching and kicking the lost it.

'MY BABY!" Ariel childishly cried.

Ariel hugged Anne tight.

Anne made the dot eyes and irritated smile but calmed down and hugged her big sister back.

'I'm so glad you're okay!" Ariel shouted.

'Missed you too big sis..." Anne replied. 'Now! Let's break these walls down!"

Anne put her strength into one punch 👊 and punched the bars...the said:

'Owwww!"

'Oh my gosh! Are you okay!? Is anything broken" Simon asked, frantically.

'I'm okay, Simon, my fist is just a little sore," Anne replied, with her eyes closed, purple lines dripping down from them and a Sweatdrop.

Simon checked to see if she broken anything.

'Phew! Nothing broken," Simon said, relieved. 'Now don't you go punching anymore bars, young lady! You hear me!?" He asked, frantic. His eyes looking like white disks outlined in black.

'What are you!? My mother!?" Anne asked her face looking the same as his.

'Fine, If you don't like the way I run this house then you can move out!" He sniveled.

'We're not even in a house, bozo!" Anne ranted, a vein mark appearing upon her head.

'Uh, Let's not fight you guys!" Ariel and Venus frantically intervened.

'Oh," Anne and Simon said, then nervously laughed.

'Sorry I called you a bozo," Anne said.

'Sorry I went all mother goose on you," Simon nervously chuckled.

'Now hug!" Ariel instructed.

Simon and Anne hugged and then let go.

'Now how are we going to find a way out of here?" Ariel asked.

'Our parents must be worried sick..." Anne agreed, moping.

'YOU WON'T!" A voice cackled.

'Huh!?" They all asked standing on their feet.

'Who are you!?" Simon asked.

'What are you!?" Ariel shouted.

'Show yourself, coward!" Anne growled.

'Aww...That's a little mean!" The voice cackled.

Anne concentrated and listened, she then punched, surprisingly she punched the voice.

'How did you-...?" Ariel asked.

'Listen and feel your surroundings!" Anne replied.

Ariel tried to do the same think and delivered an uppercut to the voice who revealed themselves to be Kanin.

'Anne! Get back!" Simon shouted.

'But I wanna fight with you guys!" Anne shouted.

'Absolutely not!" Simon and Ariel shouted simultaneously.

Anne pouted and sat down.

But then Ariel changed her mind.

'Okay, But be careful!" Ariel shouted.

'Ariel!" Simon shouted.

'Come on! She'll be fine! She's tougher then she looks!" Ariel shouted.

'Thanks, Ariel!" Anne replied.

'You're welcome!" Ariel responded.

Anne delivered a jab to Kanin while Ariel uppercutted him, Anne then sidekicked him, Simon then joined in and punched him in the gut.

Kanin grunted in pain.

'Who is this creep?" Anne asked herself.

'Who is he?" Ariel and Simon thought.

'I can't believe I'm letting some weak human children kick my butt!" Kanin thought.

Anne tried to kick the bars but it was no use, She tried punching them, but...

'Grr! Dangit! I can break through!" Anne shouted.

'It's made out of Metal, You nitwit!" Kanin shouted his eyes looking like white circles outlined in black.

'This coming from the ponytail guy in a kimono! What!? Do you have a samurai fetish or something!?" Anne quipped her eyes looking the same as his.

They butted heads and emitted a purple aura around him.

'Samurai wannabe!" Anne shouted.

'Pinky Pockets!" Kanin Quipped.

'Devil Crybaby!" Anne retorted.

'Am not!" Kanin replied desperately. 'And besides...Girls are the weaker sex"

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Anne and Ariel raged.

'Oh no he didn't..." Simon nervously said.

Anne headbutted him while Ariel kicked his stomach.

He cried out in pain and actually made him shed a few tears.

'How is that for being the weaker sex!?" Anne snapped.

He just cried.

'I rest my case..." Anne said, gravely.

'Remind me not to tick you two off..." Simon said, sporting a sweatdrop.

'Noted," Both Ariel and Anne replied.

But then...The lights went off,they heard growling. and then, when it got light again...Anne and Kanin were gone.

Ariel could feel her heart racing, her face burning red, her eyes shrinking and her body shaking.

'A-...Ariel...Are you okay...?" Simon asked.

'I Will be...Once we stop letting these devils torture us and actually fight back for once! For a girl who can throttle guys twice her size I've been pretty useless! I'm tired of being useless!" Ariel cried punching the cage.

'Hey stop! You're not useless! You're the opposite!" Simon replied.

'But I...I get hurt alo-..." Ariel trailed off.

'Ariel! We ALL Get hurt alot sometimes...One year when I was in 5th grade...I would get bullied alot and to add to that...I...I was the clumsiest kid in class, I was so bad I literally tripped on air more then once!" Simon replied.

Ariel giggled.

'Getting hurt doesn't make you weak or useless! It makes you stronger in a way, Now I'm not saying to go on a suicide mission! Heck no! I'm just saying, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Simon said.

Ariel wiped her tears.

'Now are you ready to save Anne or not?" Simon asked.

'You know I am!" Ariel replied.

'What am I? Invisible?" Venus asked.

Simon and Ariel looked at Venus with disks outlined in black while sporting a sweatdrop.

'Sorry Venus," Simon said.

'Sorry V," Ariel said.

'Is that another nickname?" Venus asked.

'Yes," Ariel replied.

Ariel felt a sudden embrace from Venus.

'Noone has ever showered me with nicknames like you have," Venus almost whispered.

'Oh girl..." Ariel replied.

'I'd hate to ruin this sweet moment but we need to go," Simon intervened.

'What about Andy?" Ariel asked.

They saw Andy trying to pick his nose with his big toe and singing the wheels on the bus.

'The guy who's trying to reach "The Gold" inside his nose with his foot, No thanks" Simon quipped, gravely.

'Yeah, Let's go!" Ariel agreed.

They ran but also tried to stay hidden at the same time.

Kanin strapped her on a table and cackled as he began to grow demon horns and his eyes began to darken...

Anne froze in fear and shook, her heart beating so hard against her chest it looked like it would break out.

'You're feisty, I'll admit I like that...But you're just delaying the inevitable" Kanin said, snickering and breaking all boundaries of personal space.

'Ulch! H-Hey dragon breath! Get out of my face!" Anne snapped.

'Well that's not nice..." He mockingly scolded her before pressing a button.

The button electrocuted her, she screamed in pain and moaned when it was over.

'You can make it up to me by giving me a smooch..." Kanin snickered.

'N-Never!" Anne snapped before head-butting him.

'Boy are you Persistent!...You don't know when to do what you're told, do you!?" He asked, pressing the button again.

Anne screamed in pain once again, her heart racing faster then before, and her skin burning worse.

'You could say sorry and this could be all over..." Kanin cackled.

'I'm sorry..." Anne started.

'Oh my little A-..." Kanin began.

'Sorry that you're such a sexist creep!" Anne snapped, finishing what she was about to say.

'Why you little!" Kanin snapped.

Kanin lunged towards Anne, broke the restraints and grabbed her neck with anger. Anne saw the crazed look in his eyes as his vise grip was cutting off her oxygen supply, she desperately tried to pry his hands open but it was no use...she could feel herself getting colder, and more limp...weaker by the second...

'You should watch what you say little girl...or I'll cut that tongue of yours clean off!" Kanin snapped.

But then...Something inside him snapped...and he began to change his appearance.

'NOOO!" Kanin cried.

Kanin shut his eyes in pain, almost screamed and transformed into a man with kind eyes and a less bulky body. The man gasped and let go,  
Anne seemed a bit shocked as well as she gasped for air and coughed nonstop.

'What...What have I become...?" The man asked himself.

'H-Hey...You're not...You're not the sexist jerk I met..." Anne stammered.

'Ah! Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry! Please don't pummel me!" The man begged.

'H-Hey! Relax buddy! I'm not gonna hurt you, I-..." Anne then felt her heart stop for a moment.

Her vision started to blur, as her body became more limp, she stumbled around the room and even crawled on the bed but started to tip over and fall off.

The man gasped and caught Anne just in the knick of time.

'What...have I...Become...?" He desperately asked himself.


	15. Important Announcement

_**Look, People have been harassing me about the sub-category of my original stories...and It needs to STOP! if I had a choice on rather I could choose one category I would! But I CAN'T! If I didn't have to choose Anima+ I wouldn't! But I had too or I wouldn't be able to publish it! You people need to understand that a story isn't only it's sub-category! It's it's category! And the Category I chose was Anime! So it's an Anime! Don't pay attention to the Anima sub-category! Just pay attention to the original story and the original world-building! Stop nit-picking my stories And don't judge a book by it's cover! If you hate sub-category so much! Fine! Don't read it then! But don't harass me about it!**_  
 _ **But I wanna give a thanks to GraceKim1 for giving me nothing bit support on my Team SAAVY Story!**_


	16. Chapter 15: What have I become part 2

_**(Warning Mild language and Violence, You have been warned)**_

 _ **Me: Oh! And before you copyright shame me, This song does NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO Frank Wildhorn and the Author of the Novel that the book Is Loosely based off of, I just modified it a bit,Okay? okay, On with the Story!**_

 **What have I become part 2: The Battle Begins**

{Kane]  
It's...Over now, I know inside  
Noone shall ever know  
The sorry tale of Kanin's stride  
And those who almost died...

They'd only see the tragedy...  
They not see my intent

Kane carried Anne to the bed and gently laid her down.

The trail of Kanin's evil...  
Would forever kill the good  
I had meant...  
Am I...a good man...  
Am I a mad man...?  
It's such a fine line...  
Between a good man and a...

[Kanin]  
Do you really think! That I would ever let you go!?  
Do you really think!? I'd set you free!?  
If you do, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so!  
KANIN'S HERE TO STAY! NO MATTER WHAT! You may pretend!  
You will never get away from me!

Anne moaned and started to stir as Kanin appeared as a man with bull like demon horns. And dark eye whites and red soulless eyes.

[Kane]  
All that you are is a face in the mirror,  
I close my eyes and you disappear!

[Kanin]  
I am what you see when you face In the mirror,  
Long as you live I'll still be here!

[Kane]  
All that you are is the end of a nightmare,  
All that you are is a dying scream!  
After tonight, I shall end this horrid dream!

[Kanin]  
THIS IS NOT A DREAM, My friend, and It will never end...  
THIS ONE! IS The Nightmare that goes on!  
I will never leave as long as you stay,  
And I'll flourish long after you're gone!

[Kane]  
Soon you will die, and my silence will hide you,  
You cannot help but to lose control!

[Kanin]  
You can't control me! I live deep inside you!  
Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!

Anne slowly opened her eyes.

[Kane]  
I don't need you to survive like you need me,  
I'll become whole as you dance with death!  
And I'll rejoice as you breath your final breath!

[Kanin]  
I'LL LIVE INSIDE YOU FOREVER!

[Kane]  
NO!

[Kanin]  
WITH LUCY HERSELF! BY MY SIDE!

[Kane, SCREAMING]  
NO!

[Kanin]  
AND I KNOW THAT NOW AND FOREVER!  
They'll NEVER Be able to separate Kanin from Kane!

Kanin then felt blood poor from his stomach.

'KANE!" Anne shouted while jumping out of the bed.

[Kane]  
Can't you see it's...OVER NOW!  
It's time to die!

She rushed to Kane and tried to put pressure on his wound as she held him summoned her healing powers and was going to use them to heal Kane's wound but Kane grabbed her wrist to stop her.

'No! I am a man who is far from redemption...All the people that suffered because of me..." Kane replied with sorrow.

'But...You'll die..." Anne stammered.

'I tortured you...and your friends..I deserve the same fate..." Kane responded coughing.

[Kanin]  
No! Not I! Only you!

[Kane]  
If I die! You die too!

[Kanin]  
You'll die in me! I'LL BE YOU!

'But that wasn't you! It was him! It wasn't your fault! If I had a demon living inside me...I'd probably do the same...Please...I don't want you to die..." Anne said, sobbing.

'You...Cry for me...? You truly have a big heart...But I am not worthy of your healing power..." Kane weakly chuckled.

'But..." Anne stammered.

'If you heal him, You'll heal me too..." Kanin snickered.

[Kane]  
Damn you, Kanin!  
Leave me be!

'Yeah! Leave him alone! He's not you!" Anne shouted.

Anne used her healing powers on Kane and helped him stand.

[Kanin]  
Can't you see!?  
YOU ARE ME!

[Kane]  
NO! Deep inside!

[Kanin]  
I AM YOU!  
Thou art I!

'NO! NEVER!" Kane shouted.

'YES! FOREVER!" Kanin shouted.

'TAKE ALL YOUR EVIL DEEDS AND ROT IN TATAURUS!" Kane screamed at Kanin while punching the mirror that showed his reflection.

'I'LL SEE YOU THERE KANE!" Kanin cackled transferring himself from the broken Mirror to look down on him.

'Kane! I know we can separate you from that jerk!" Anne shouted.

'No...He's right...All hope is lost...your friends think I'm a monster...and I am a monster..." Kane replied with grief.

'You're not a monster...he is...He made you do those things to us!" Anne responded.

'You...are too kind..." Kanin said, hiccupping a sob before seeing black.

'Kane!" Anne shouted before catching him.

Kanin cackled and glared at Kanin he tried to go back inside of Kane but a pink barrier stopped him.

'Why don't you fight someone who can fight back..." Super Psycha furiously questioned.

'You wanna pick a fight little girl!? Go ahead then!" Kanin snapped. 'But warning...Both of you might be killed in the process..."

'I'd like to see you try big guy!" Super Psycha retorted before  
punching him.

He tried to punch her back but she dogded it and elbowed,then punched his chin before delivering an uppercut to caught himself on the wall and tackled her then punched her, then grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground which made her hit the dresser, the dresser then was about to fall...

'C-...C'mon Anne...You can do this...Don't let this creep win..." Super Psycha thought.

But her powers kicked in and lifted it, before breaking it in half with minimal effort. She then stood up and bounced off the wall to give him a sharp jolt to his stomach. He crashed through the wall, Super Psycha followed and tackled him making the impact of his fall 2 times harder. Their fall caused a shallow hole in the ground and debris and smoke.

'Y-You've had enough big guy..?" Super Psycha asked,Stumbling.

'Anne!" Super Psycha heard a familiar voice say.

She felt the voice grab her hand, slinging it over their shoulders and grab her waist to support gasped when she saw her friend,Ariel. She hugged her.

'Ariel!" Super Psycha exclaimed.

'Anne..." Ariel reciprocated.

'Are you guys, Okay!?" Super Psycha asked.

'We're fine," Simon replied.

'Are you okay!? You're bleeding!" Ariel asked.

'Who shall maketh you bleed!?" Simon furiously questioned, his face turning dark and his eyes being replaced by stars of fury while being transformed into Ultra Ares and summoning a sword.

'Uh, Let's not create world war III Ares,Please!" Super Psycha nervously begged, sporting a sweatdrop while her eyes changed to disks outlined in black.

Ares calmed down.

'I'm fine,don't worry," Super Psycha replied.

'Who's this creep, and why does he look scarier than Kanin?" Ares asked.

'Let me explain, Kanin is actually 2 people! Or he's half of one? No! Okay, Kane is a man who was possessed by a demon who had no name, and whenever the demon possesses someone they name theirselves after the person they posses but in an evil , If he possessed you, he would name himself Simone, or you,Ariel he would turn into a woman and name himself Arianna, something like that!" Super Psycha explained.

'So he's an evil spirit?" Ariel asked.

'Yeah, he must be" Ares answered. 'No wonder he actually seemed to care for that nuisance Lucy..."

'Yeah,She was a bit...annoying" Super Psycha agreed rubbing her head with 2 fingers.

'Pfft, Calling her annoying would be an understatement..." Ariel scoffed a face of disapproval appearing on her face.

Super Psycha gasped and was pulled into her thoughts when she saw Venus running from Lucy.

'Guys! I had a vision, Lucy's chasing after Venus!" Super Psycha shouted.

'Why that little-! I'll punch that nuisance into the sky!" Ariel threatened her eyes looking like black outlined disks.

'Not necessary," Super Psycha said, confidently.

Lucy was shooting power blasts all over the place, to hit Venus until a giant pink hand punched her in the face.

'Ahh!" Lucy cried.

Venus gasped and said:

'Anne?"

Venus then heard punching, kicking and grunting.

Kanin had stood back up and started fight Super Psycha again.

Super Psycha gave a sharp jolt to Kanin's cheek, then uppercutted him once again, she then used her powers to establish a telepathic connection with Venus.

'Venus!" Super Psycha shouted.

'Anne?" Venus asked.

'Venus! I need you to go upstairs and find a man that looks like Kanin! His name is actually Kane! And take Andy with you in case something happens!" Super Psycha sent to Venus through her through her thoughts.

Super Psycha then kicked his stomach and elbowed his cheek, then grabbed his abdomen and threw him against a few spikes and the wall.

'Okay, On it!" Venus complied.

'Thank you Venus," Super Psycha replied,putting 2 fingers to her head. 'Give it up, Kanin, You're outmatched!"

'I'll...NEVER Give up! To a pixie like you!" Kanin snapped as he used his dark magic to manipulate the Lava.

He tried to used the Lava to burn her but she put up a pink barrier. But the Lava was getting hotter and hotter, Super Psycha started to feel her throat burning a bit more and more, her chest starting to burn and her and her vision start to blur with each moment.

'Oh no...I feel dizzy...But...But I can't give u-...huh?" Super Psycha trailed off.

She saw an Ice Barrier around her and Ariel transforming into Freeza.

Freeza froze his lava and slid down it, then she slid off it and delivered a painful jolt to his stomach. Then bounced off against the wall to give a sharp kick to his back.

He fell as his eyes changed to white disks with black outlines a tear attached to them that looked the same.

Freeza walked over there and stepped on his back.

'I can't believe I'm getting beat by a girl..." He whined.

'Oh...A girl, huh!? Think we're the weaker sex, now!?" Freeza retorted here eyes looking like white disks outlined in black.

Super Psycha then stepped on his head but not with enough pressure to crush his skull.

'Oh! Who's inferior now!?" Super Psycha asked her eyes looking the same as Freeza's.

'Note to self: never to tick them off," Simon thought, sporting a sweatdrop, afraid to trigger his female peers.

But then he got so irritated and angry that he used his body heat to get them to back off.

'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot foot! Hot Foot! Hey! How about I satte your foot!?" Super Psycha furiously questioned.

'You don't even know how your powers work you nitwit!?" Kanin questioned with irritation, his eyes looking like white disks outlined in black. 'Well I'll show you how mine works!"

He conjured up a fire ball and threw it at them, they dodged but saw that the fireball was going to hit Simon.

'Simon!" Super Psycha shouted before pushing him out the way.

'Thanks! I would've been roasted ham if it weren't for you!" Simon replied, almost out of breath.

'You're welcome!" Super Psycha said, also almost out of breath.

Kanin tried to do it again but barely missed Freeza.

'Hah! You missed!" Freeza scoffed.

'Oh don't doubt me yet!" Kanin snickered.

'What, do you mean do-..." Freeza asked before her eyes turned to white disks outlined in black and looked above her. 'Oh snap..."

Kanin had hit a magma spike that was about to fall on Freeza,But Super Psycha intervened and pushed her out of the way.

'Are you okay F?" Super Psycha asked.

'I'm okay, P," Freeza replied.

'So you wanna play dirty huh!? Spirit Bomb!" Super Psycha snapped.

'Scattered Blizzard!" Freeza shouted.

'Ha! You think Pixie dust and Spirit are going to phase me!? Don't make me laugh!" Kanin snickered.

'Oh don't get so cocky yet!" Super Psycha replied with sarcastic wit.

'Why not!? You mi-...Oh wait..." Kanin scoffed before he realized what she was saying.

The attack headed towards him bit didn't do anything.

'Hah! Guess it's a dud!" Kanin quipped.

'Wait for it..." Super Psycha replied, crossing her arms and smiling.

'Wait...Why are you smiling!?" Kanin asked.

The Spirit Bomb then exploded in his face.

'Now's our chance!" Super Psycha said, excited.

Freeza nodded and grabbed his arm, she spun him around and round then let him go, Super Psycha then uppercutted him and when he tried to kick her she blocked it and grabbed his kicking leg, then she threw him against the wall.  
And When he stood up he tried to make the spikes fall on them but Super Psycha made a barricade and And Simon transformed into Ultra Ares and sliced each one of them.

'You wanna get to them? You're gonna have to go through me," Ultra Ares threatened.

'Oh, We meet again, Tough guy! I remember that you lost last time..." Kanin snickered.

'Well, I won't lose this time!" Ultra Ares quipped.

'We'll see, Goody Two-Shoes!" Kanin snapped.

Super Psycha could feel her body become more and more limp, she could keep the barricade up no longer and was running out of strength and was starting to pant. The Barricade wore out.

'Psycha!" Freeza briefly gasped before catching her. 'You okay?"

'I'm okay...Just a little tired," Super Psycha replied.

'Anne is already tired out and I have a feeling Ariel is a bit low on energy too...neither of them can fight in this condition...I'll have to do this, Alone," Ultra Ares thought.

He threw his shield in the air as it became a dome. Freeza laid Super Psycha against the walls of the Dome.

'Freeza, I need you sit this one out," Ultra Ares said,Turning to Freeza.

'What!? But you can't do this by yourself!" Freeza replied frantically.

'I'll be fine, and besides someone needs to look after..." Ultra Ares responded before whispering. 'Anne,"

Freeza reluctantly sighed and complied.

'Okay..." Freeza replied before punching his shoulder. 'But you be careful out there,"

'I wi-..." Ultra Ares responded before a surprising embrace.

'I swear if you die in this fight I will drag you from the afterlife and torture for eternity!" Freeza cried, hugging Ultra Ares.

'You have nothing to worry about,I'll be fine," Ultra Ares consoled.

'Better not," Freeza replied, sniffling.

'Now, Where were we!?" Kanin snapped.

'I was about to burn you to a crisp..." Ultra Ares Retorted.

Ultra Ares and Kanin lunged for eachother as their swords clashed,Ultra Ares swung his sword at Kanin who dodged it by jumping he tried to cut Ultra Ares in half but Ultra Ares blocked it by putting his sword in the opposite position, they slashed at eachother but could. Never get a solid hit, Ultra Ares tried to cut his pony tail but Kanin blocked his swing and pushed.

'I can sense the power in you...Come join me...We'll rule the underworld together..." Kanin snickered.

'Nnnnrrrrghhhh...NEVER!" Ultra Ares snapped before disarming Kanin with a single swing. 'I'll Never be a monster like you..."

Ultra Ares had a sword to his neck.

'Kill me! You know you want to..." Kanin snickered.

'No! He's not worth it! He's just trying to make you into the monster he is!" Super Psycha shouted.

'But he! He-..." Ultra Ares stammered before pushing the sword a couple of inches into his skin.

'You...You do-...You don't have to f-forgive him..." Super Psycha stammered stumbling to Ultra Ares.

'PSYCHA! GET BACK!" Ultra Ares shouted frantically.

'But...But you...you...you can't lose who are...fighting him..." Super Psycha stuttered, getting closer.

'St-Stay away!" Kanin stammered summoning a fire ball and throwing it at Super Psycha.

It hit her and she yelped in slight pain...but continued...

'Why you little-...! Oh now You're gonna get it!" Ultra Ares snapped.

He was about to stab the sword in Kanin's head but an embrace stopped him.

'H-...Have mercy on the disarmed...even though they may not deserve it..." Super Psycha weakly advised.

Ultra Ares stopped and listened to Super Psycha, he stabbed his sword to the ground. And hugged Super Psycha.

'Please don't do that again...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..." Ultra Ares said, hiccupping a sob.

'You won't lose me big guy," Super Psycha chuckled.

But when they were hugging Kanin threw a fireball at them, Psycha saw this and her eyes grew wide.

'Ares! WATCH OUT!" Super Psycha shouted pushing Ares out of the way.

She got hit with the fireball and screamed in pain, she tumbled and fell until she saw spots and blacked out.

'PSYCHA! GRRR..." Ares growled.

He grabbed his sword and his clashed with Kanin's.

'WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Ultra Ares almost screamed with anger.

'She was a little nuisance!" Kanin snapped.

'SHE. WAS. A. CHILD! She was defenseless!" Ultra Ares retorted.

'The more defenseless the better..." Kanin cackled.

'Why you little..." Ultra Ares muttered.

Ultra Ares swung his sword for Kanin's shoulder but Kanin blocked it and slashed at Ultra Ares, and his arm, Ares hissed in pain but trudged forwards and blocked Kanin's swing he then slashed at Kanin and double slashed his chest and hit his cheek. Kanin growled and tried to impale Ultra Ares but Ares blocked it and disarmed Kanin once again but then he also threw his to the ground and growled.

He walked closer and started punching, he delivered an uppercut to under his cheek then gave a painful jolt to his side, he then grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall.

He tried to walk towards Ultra Ares but Freeza picked up the spike and threw it at Kanin. Kanin grunted in pain, he tried to stand but Ultra Ares punched him once and he blacked out...

'This...Isn't...Over..." He did say before passing out.

'Oh...It's plenty over..." Ultra Ares retorted turning back to Simon.

Simon then gasped.

'ANNE!" Simon shouted.

Super Psycha had turned back to Anne and Freeza had extinguished any leftover flame before turning back to Ariel.  
Simon rushed to Anne and scooped her in his arms.

'Anne! Anne, Please wake up!" Simon begged while shaking her gently.

Anne stired and tried to sit up but was caught by Simon.

'Hey, Take it easy, You really got hit hard," Ariel said, Cautiously.

'You win?" Anne asked.

'Well, Obviously I'm still here, So..." Simon joked.

Anne weakly chuckled.

'Let's head upstairs," Ariel suggested.

'Right," Simon replied, holding Anne bridal style.

'I-...Is he...Okay...?" Anne asked, Weakly.

'I can't believe she's asking about the guy who nearly burned her to death..." Simon thought. 'He'll be fine Anne," He said, outloud.

They went upstairs to See Venus tapping on a keyboard.

'What's happening here?" Simon asked.

'The Separation of Good and Evil..." Venus replied...


	17. Chapter 16: After The Final Battle

It was morning and Sandra was looking out the window, and looked at the empty house.

She bit her lip and frowned with sorrow as she hung her head out the window and shed a few tears.

'Where are you Anne...?" She asked.

Stewart looked on his phone. He had texted and called Simon Multiple times...and no answer.

'I'm sorry Son..." He sighed.

Brianna touched the window and sobbed, she held a picture of Her and Ariel hugging.

'Please come back baby girl...Wherever you are..." Brianna begged to the sky.

looked from the hospital room window and quivered.

'I hope you return back to Amoria Mijo..." Misses McBain said. 'Per favor Ven espalda seguro,"

The were police scowering the Area for the group of friends but they were nowhere to be.

Miss Edna came down the stairs and offered Sandra a tissue, Sandra turned around and gladly Accepted.

'Thanks Miss Edna,I really needed it." Sandra sniffled.

'I have a good feeling that wherever she is, she's fine now, So you have nothing to worry about Baby girl," Miss Edna coaxed.

'Yeah, I know, I just wish this hadn't of happened, We were supposed to spend the last,3 days of Christmas break with eachother! But some supposed kidnapper ruined it!" Sandra slightly ranted.

'Hey, Don't you worry, you know what they say," Miss Edna started.

'You reap what you sew," Sandra and Miss Edna finished simultaneously.

'What could they want with my baby girl?" Brianna sniveled.

'Stop worrying so much woman, She's tough little nut cracker!" Aaron replied almost chuckling.

'Uh, Excuse me! This woman takes care of you and Ariel!" Brianna sassily replied.

'Yes, You do, And We love you for it," Aaron said actually standing up for once to kiss his wife.

'Oh you getting up for once," Brianna questioned.

'Ariel being gone made me realize that I don't want her to remember me as her lazy old man...I wanna be remembered as her firm but fun dad," Aaron sighed.

'I'm sure if you put your mind to it you can do it," Brianna said, rolling her eyes.

'I just hope A-girl is okay out there," Brianna quivered.

'I'm sure she'll make it, I just know she will,She's tough little nut cracker!" Aaron chuckled.

'She's 16," Brianna corrected before facepalming.

'Oh," Aaron replied.

* * *

In Tataurus...

'If my calculations are correct, THIS should separate them in 3...2..1!" Venus beamed.

Venus tapped a button on a keyboard and the computer showed A body being split into two.

'Ah, Yes! It worked! I love you science!" Venus shouted.

'Hauh! What happened!? Tell me!" Simon asked.

'I attached these stickers to Kane's body, and then secretly put a device on his "Twin" that would do the same thing, It would just be more painful, and from some DNA Alteration, and a few electric shocks, Sorry Kane,I may have forgotten that whatever happens to him, happens to you, I just wanted to have a little fun and revenge," Venus said, slightly chuckling.

'Oh...I-...It's quite alright," Kane stuttered.

Simon looked at Kane.

'Uh, could you give me a moment? I just need some fresh air," Simon said.

'Uh Sure!" They said, simultaneously.

Simon sped out and let out a muffled yell and was back in a minute.

'So...What is he like?" Simon asked, looking at Kane.

'Well...H-...He's smart...and K-...Kind...A-...Ow..." Anne stuttered.

'Hey! Take it easy! You took a really bad hit!" Simon said, cautiously.

'O...Okay...But...B-Before I-...I go...H-...He caught...He caught me before I f-...fell..." Anne stuttered before blacking out once again.

'He...Did...?" Simon asks himself.

Anne weakly nodded.

'Are we ready to go Venus?" Simon asked.

'Yeah, I think so," Venus replied.

'Then Let's go," Simon declared.

They nodded.

'Okay, Let me just take the stickers off him" Venus said.

'Okay," Simon replied.

After a few minutes...

'Andy can you carry Kane?" Venus asked.

'The Scary possessed man!?" Andy asked.

'He's not possessed Andy," Venus replied, her eyes closed with purple Lines and a sweatdrop.

'Oh, Sorry," Andy nervously replied.

'It's fine," Venus responded.

Andy lifted Kane up.

'Hey, You okay Ariel?" Simon asked.

'Yeah, Little shooken up but I'm okay," Ariel replied.

'Okay," Simon responded. 'I Know you Ariel, Something's wrong but I just can't put my finger it," He thought.

'Venus, Can you turn us invisible?" Simon asked.

'Yeah, hold my hand" Venus answered.

They held her hand.

'Cloak of invisibility!" Venus shouted.

The magic hid them from sight.

'Okay, Let's go!" Simon whispered.

The group of friends complied.

They walked through the land and saw bars.

' 'Ey there bu-...buddy..! Why do-...Why don't we devour a bunsshh...of inoshent souls!?" A drunk demon asked.

'Oh for the love of Lucy...you're drunk...again...You know your wife's gonna kill you again!" A fellow demon groaned, facepalming.

'Haugh! Again!?" Anne frantically asked.

Anne had woken up.

'According to my calculations Demons are immortal and have multiple lives," Venus explained.

'Ooohhhh!" Anne replied.

They saw gyms.

'And now we'll try the demon shell!" A demon woman cheerfully stated.

The other demon women complied but one had trouble...

They heard her yell in pain.

'Ooh! That's got to hurt!" Anne whispered.

'I hate Deyoga..." The woman angrily whined, her puppy eyes spilling anime tears.

They also saw schools and classrooms.

A little devil boy wrote a note to a demon girl, the girl blushed and nodded, the boy raised his fist in excitement. The girl then pulled him in for a kiss. The boy blushed a lighter shade of red as his head fell on the desk like an anvil.

'Aw! Young love!" Anne and Ariel lovingly whispered.

'Maybe...M-Maybe this place isn't...isn't as as bad...as bad as I thought..." Anne stammered.

'Anne, You should really take it easy, You got hurt really bad," Simon spoke.

'O-...Okay...M-...Mom..." Anne joked.

'Ha Ha Very funny," Simon said, rolling his eyes.

When they reached the door to an abandoned wherehouse.

'Here!" Venus said, opening the door.

They went in and let Venus make a portal, they went through.

Back with Amoria

'Is Sewing relieving some of your stress?" Edna asked.

'Yeah, I guess!" Sandra sighed. 'Aand! Finished!"

'What is it?" Edna asked.

'I made a sweater for you!" Sandra beamed.

'Aww, Honey, You didn't have to," Edna said, submissively.

'I know, but I wanted to, It's still a bit cold in here," Sandra insisted.

She put the sweater on Edna and smiled.

With Team SAAVY...

Andy gently laid Kane down.

Venus started to stumble, her vision blurring.

Venus moaned softly.

'Ugh Are all portals such a pain in the neck?" Ariel asked clutching to her head.

But then she saw Venus about to pass out and gasped briefly, she rushed to her to catch her.

'Hey, You okay, shortstack?" Ariel asked, concerned.

Venus blushed a tomato red and had steam come from her head.

'Uh...Y-Yeah...I am okay, do not worry about little old me!" Venus stammered.

Ariel was confused at why Venus was blushing but brushed it off.

'Sorry, Portals usually cause Dizziness," Venus said, apologetically.

'That's okay! Least we got home! I missed this place!" Ariel said, sassily.

'I'm glad we got home..." Anne said,barely conscious.

Simon gently laid Anne down, but then clutched to his head.

'Uh...I don't feel so good..." She heard Simon say.

'Oh, You gonna be okay, V?" Ariel asked.

'Uh...Y-Yeah..You can tend to Simon," Venus replied still blushing.

Venus was gently laid down while Ariel rushed to Simon's aid.

Simon groaned and fell to his knees.

'Hey you alright, Si?" Ariel asked, securing him in her arms.

'I-...I'm fine," Simon said, trying to stand up but failing miserably.

'Woah! Take it easy little man!" Ariel said, cautiously.

'I'm no...L-Little man," Simon grunted out.

'Sorry big guy," Ariel quipped.

'Very Funny," Simon weakly chuckled.

Simon unconsciously clung to Ariel for dear life, Ariel held onto him and gently laid him down.

Andy gently laid Kane down.

'Wh-...Why is the room spinning...?" Andy asked.

'Oh for the love of Amoria we're dropping like flies!" Ariel thought, worriedly.

Ariel caught Andy and grunted with effort.

'You okay, Big Guy?" Ariel asked.

'I think I see stars...eh ahhh...I thought only women fainted!" Andy whined.

Ariel's eyes turned to a white square with a black square with no filling and right or left side.

'What the-!? What dummy told you that!?" Ariel questioned.

'My daddy," Andy whimpered.

'Yo daddy, need to be taught a lesson in the art of the fist," Ariel thought.

Ariel heard him snore and chuckled before gently laying him down.

Ariel then started feeling Dizzy herself her vision getting bleaker, and before she knew it her vision went dark as well and she fell on Andy. They all detransformed into their civilian outfits.

Back with Amoria...

'You know, Honey, I can sense your daughter," Edna said.

Sandra gasped.

'Is she a ghost!?" Sandra asked.

Edna just facepalmed.

* * *

'I can just feel it! She's here! My baby girl's here somewhere!" Brianna quivered happily.

Aaron's eyes widened and he ran and grabbed some boxes.

'Oh HECK NO, Woman! She about to haunt us! She gonna say..."I'm gonna get y'all!" To us," Aaron said, frantically.

Brianna groaned and smacked her forehead.

'We Found Them!" A man shouted.

All parents gasped and rushed out the door to their children.


	18. Chapter 18: An Unhappy Reunion

Andy heard noises, footsteps he opened his eyes surprised,he heard the door opening as it a creaking the door completely swung open, he then screamed.

'Por favor, no me lleves! ¡Aún no he pasado por la pubertad!" Andy screamed.

The silhouettes turned out to be Ariel and Miss McBain.

"Boy, Calm down! I-...Wait, What'd he say…?" Ariel asked.

'He said: "Please do not take me, I have not gone through Puberty yet," Aye Aye Aye…" Miss McBain Explained.

Ariel burst out laughing.

'You bunch of meanies!" Andy whined.

'Oh I guess you don't want this chocolate then," Ariel taunted.

'Okay I'm sorry!" Andy cried.

'It's alright A-man," Ariel chuckled as she gave Andy the chocolates her and Miss McBain bought for him with her good arm.

(Ariel broke her right arm)

'How are you doing Mijo?" Miss McBain asked.

Andy didn't reply.

'I think he's too busy eating chocolate," Ariel commented.

With Simon…

Simon had a black eye and a bandage on his shoulder,The second the door open he woke up in a frenzy.

"Aaaaahhhh! Where are my friends!? Are they okay!? Where are they!? I SWEAR TO APHRODITE IF SOMEONE LAYED A SINGLE FINGER ON THEM-...!" Simon exclaimed.

He heard a yelping sound and held his breath.

"Simon! Please calm down! It's just me!" Ashley begged.

Simon, Eyes widened, tried to slow his breathing and restrain his fists.

'You poor thing...You must've went through hell!" Ashley stated in a soft-spoken tone.

She approached Simon and hugged him.

Simon was hesitant but hugged back.

'You okay big guy?" Ashley asked.

'Yeah...Just a shiner and a cut, that's all," Simon slightly joked in response.

'L-..." Ashley started but then stared off into the distance.

'Is Something wrong…?" Simon asked.

"You haven't drunken your milk…" Ashley bluntly stated.

Simon turned away and comically sweated.

'Why should I..? I Hate it…" Simon grumbled.

'YOU'RE GONNA STAY SMALL FOREVER IF YOU KEEP USING THAT STUPID EXCUSE!" Ashley ranted.

'SHUT IT! I DON'T HAVE TO IF I DON'T WANNA!" Simon ranted in response.

'Alright...If you're so stubborn that you don't want to drink milk, Let's change the subject," Ashley sighed.

'I Agree" Simon replied.

With Anne…

She had a black eye, Temporary Heart Arrhythmia. Third degree burns on her abdomen and a broken back.

Sandra Wept over her daughter's body.

'I heard that whoever those kidnappers were, That they tried to hurt your friends but you protected them with you life...even in a weakened state…" Sandra said as she choked on her sobs.

'I love you my brave little girl…" Sandra said as she hiccuped a sob.

Sandra then left a bouquet of Lilies on Anne's hospital bed and left,closing the door behind her.

'I-I love you too,mommy…" Anne weakly mumbled.

With Venus…

Venus was still unconscious, stuck in her own mind. Stuck in a neverending nightmare.

'You little twerp! Come here so I can slap you!"

'You're little metal mutt will NEVER Be as good as my Time Machine!"

'Oh, I bet you're only working with a partner because you're to dull-witted TO DO IT ON YOUR OWN!"

'I bet you built your kid's project, Poor girl didn't even get to do it on her own…"

"I-I regret to inform you ma-..."

'Yes, I did, And I didn't regret a single second…"

'You little Imbecile! You plotted behind my back just so you can take MY Credibility!? You're going to have to be punished for that…"

*Cough Cough* 'Help me...Someone...please...save me"

'VENUS!"

Venus sprung up, eyes widened with horror and screamed.

Sandra heard it outside and gaped, dropping her phone and rushed to Venus asap.

Her phone screen cracked and made glitching noises.

Sandra opened the door and to her horror saw Venus rocking back and forth repeating:

'Please make it stop…"

'Oh baby...What's wrong!?" Sandra asked.

Sandra rushed to Venus who was hyperventilating and hugged her neck.

I think there's a flaw in my code…" Venus mumbled.

'F-Flaw in your code!? What're you talking about!? You're not a robot!" Sandra responded with desperation.

'THAT'S WHAT SHE TREATED ME LIKE!" Venus unconsciously snapped.

Sandra, Eyes widened gave Venus a very tight embrace.

'I'm sorry Venus...I know I'm not your mom bu-..." Sandra apologized.

'I DON'T WANT You to be MY Mom!" Venus fearfully retorted.

Sandra hugged tighter and started to sob.

'These voices won't leave me alone…"

Was what Venus said before she passed out...


	19. Another Announcement: Harassment

If the sub category bothers you that much either don't read it...Or

KEEP IT TO YOURSELVES!

STOP Harassing me about the subcategory...

It will benefit NO Parties...at all, no side is going to win, So this harassment has no point at all...


End file.
